


Semi-Demigod

by Prince_of_Hearts



Series: Semi-Demigod [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Mythology
Genre: Anxiety, Atlas - Freeform, Atlas is just a confused bean, Bisexuality, Demigods, Demon, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Goddesses, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Hercules - Freeform, LGBTQ, M/M, Masculine, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, OC, Quest, Romance, Sexual, Struggles with Sexuality, Werewolves, Witches, angel - Freeform, bipolar, lots of gayness, mermaid, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Hearts/pseuds/Prince_of_Hearts
Summary: Before the earth was formed, lived the Titans who made the earth as it is today. A millennia later they birthed the Ancient Greek Gods who created an all out war against the Titans, locking them away in a vault hidden somewhere deep within the earth where the three brothers; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades made a promise to never set the Titan free. Thousands of years later, the vault was broken and the Titans are set free, causing disaster and havoc in various locations of the earth. Atlas, a demigod who doesn’t even know his own powers, ventures on a quest with the famous Hercules along with his friends. Hoping to figure out who his father was, know what his powers were, and to find who had set the Titans free.
Series: Semi-Demigod [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723858





	1. A Quest

Ever think about what it feels like to be a demigod? The great feeling of power and pride in your name. Sorry to ruin the thought but I’m here to say that it sucks. Being a demigod is stressful and tiring, especially when it comes to quests and working with a team. Now this isn’t your typical Percy Jackson story. No, this is a story about being on the road to a demigod as I call it “Semi-Demigod” where there’s drama, love, friendships, and death. The story first takes place in a small town called Olympus Creek. A hidden town surrounded by a large forest, mountains, a river, and a cave. Many beings live in the town and it isn’t just demigods but beings of all sorts such as basic mortals, witches, centaurs, cyclops, werewolves, vampires, mermaids, the list goes on and on. Of course, some beings share the land in harmony while others claimed their own territory. 

I reside in the edge of town with my mother Nora who worked as the town’s nurse, working days and days to support the two of us. I worked at the town’s diner called The Cauldron which was managed by a sweet old witch named Esmerelda. I only worked because I wanted to help my mom with finances and also to just have free food and drinks along with side money, which kept me motivated to work instead of staying at home. 

It was about sunset where the diner lighting was orange and the dim street lights flickered like a small flame. By this time I was usually cleaning the table tops with a wet rag, sweeping the leftover food off and polishing the tables clean until I saw my own reflection. Why hello handsome. The bell at the door rings and I looked over my shoulder to see my usual customer and friend Aaron who looked like he just took a bath in coal. 

The boy approached the counter and sat in the black leathered stool with a smile like a kid excited for ice cream. I walked behind the counter and leaned on the polished surface with a notepad and pen in my hand “What can I get for you Aaron?” The boy looked over the menu even though he always asked for the same thing “I’ll get a Honey milkshake and the Hades chicken wings” he placed the menu to the side and I gave a quick nod before ripping the paper out and clipping it on the kitchen window

“So Atlas, How are we doing tonight?” I turned around and placed both my hands on the edge of the counter with a sigh of course, clearly showing him that I was tired “Well for starters, it’s a Monday. Everything is terrible on a Monday so I spent my time making chocolate milkshakes and drinking them every 2 hours. How was yours?” The boy just laughed a bit and leaned forwards “Well at least you don’t have to go mining in the caves. I’m extremely sore and completely filthy from all the dirt and coal” I examined his appearance and frowned because I literally just cleaned the floors and seats “I can see that” of course I was slightly disappointed but whatever “Oh! Hercules filled up carts of coal so that was a big help. Although he’s such a asshole at the academy, I don’t know how the other jocks don’t shit their pants when they face him in football or wrestling” The boy shrugged and I turned to the kitchen window to retrieve his food “Like I said before, Hercules is the typical cocky jock who bully’s the mortals and weaker demigods” the boy smiled brightly before he devours the chicken wings and sips the milkshake.

I watched Aaron devour the plate of spicy chicken wings and man can that boy eat. He ate like a hungry lion that hasn’t eaten in a month which looked disturbing because his mouth was covered in the spicy red sauce. Soon the door rings again and the two of us looked over to see who it was. Aaron was so surprised that he choked on a wing and coughed to the side, drinking his milkshake to wash it all down while I looked at the tall boy at the door. The boy approached the counter, his broad shoulders straight and his masculine chest showing pride in his hardworking body, his silver eyes looking into mine like a tiger keeping his eyes on his prey. I gulped and looked at Aaron to see him looking away and eating his food before I looked back at the other boy “Hogging up all the chicken wings Aaron? Your gonna need a lot more than that to gain some muscles” The boy’s voice was in a low strong register that seemed soothing yet intimidating. The boy continued to rub Aaron’s head, messing up his hair before sitting down on the stool beside him “Hercules, what can I get you” he gave a small smirk, already knowing what he wanted “I’ll get the Olympus burger with water. Nothing else” he smiled sweetly and I placed his order before seeing the other waiters and waitresses hiding in the back from Hercules.

Aaron looked away from the boy beside him, eating his food quietly by himself while Hercules just examines and admires his own body “Hey, Atlas. Zeus ordered that I go on a quest and have a partner. I was thinking if you’d like to be my partner” The boy gave a soft smile and my eyes widened from his offer “Ha your joking right? Shouldn’t you ask your jock friends?” Aaron chimes in while licking the sauce off his fingers and Hercules gave him a threatening stare “I wasn’t asking you, you idiot” Aaron’s eyes widened from fear, looking like he had just shit his pants. I couldn’t say no because I too was afraid of Hercules and saying no to him would make him angry “sure, I’ll work with you on a quest BUT we’re gonna work in a team if you want me to join you” I crossed my arms and the boy just scoffs with a smirk “deal” we both shook hands in agreement. His hands were strong and firm compared to mine as if he could just crush my hand into pieces. I turned to get his order before serving it to him as he enjoys his meal and Aaron quickly finishes “Alright, see ya Atlas!” the boy quickly rushed off “Hey wait! You need to pay-...ugh screw it” it always annoyed me when Aaron just came for free food but hey, i would do the same. 

It was almost closing time yet Hercules took his time eating and drinking his glass of water while glancing at me occasionally. Ten minutes later he had finished and i took his plate along with the glass “Thank you for the service, Atlas” He faintly smiled as he pulls out his wallet “No need Hercules, it’s on the house” I smiled back but he stuffed the cash in my hand “your tip” he gave a warm smile before walking out of the diner and I look down at my hand to see a napkin. I opened the napkin and read it to myself “remember our deal. Meet at Narcissus River” it had a smile with a wink and I stuffed the money along with the note in my back pocket before closing up.

I took off the black apron and turned around to see Esmerelda leaning on the kitchen window with a smile “You like him don’t you?” She questioned and my eyes widened from what she asked “what?! No! He’s a jerk and a cocky bastard” I scoffed and she gave a jolly laugh “My dear sweet child, I’m a witch and I know love when I see it. Every being releases a pink aura that signifies love and I saw a lot coming from him” she stated as she points at me and scrunches her nose with a playful smile “Say what you want Esmerelda, I’m not in love with anybody” I hung the apron and grabbed my coat before she leans on the counter “Alright, get home safely and tell your mother I said hi” I nod and gave her a wave as I made my way out of the diner.

The town was quiet and the dim street lamps gave a orange glow as the cold wind howls throughout the town. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked down the street casually yet a bit afraid of walking alone in the dark. The hairs from the back of my neck stood up and I felt goosebumps, knowing I was being watched. I quickly picked up the pace, passing the dark edges of the forest as something emits from the shadows and follows. I listened to the sound of footsteps that sounded like hooves. The sound got louder, getting closer from behind so I started bolting off, knowing it was following after me. My breath quickens from panic as I ran my fastest to the house, reaching closer to the house until the figure grabs me and throws me down. I groaned and looked up at the figure to see that it was a deadly Minotaur on a hunt. 

The large Minotaur was drenched in blood with it’s blood red eyes glowing into mine. The man-eating beast snarled before striking it’s large ax. I quickly rolled over, avoiding the strike before getting back up only to be rammed in the chest by his head. The beast rammed me into a tree as i hit my back and held the horns of the Minotaur as he crushes me to the tree. I felt this sharp pain in my chest from the pressure of the Minotaur squishing me as I groaned in pain, pushing against the strength of the beast. I closed my eyes and knew this was the end of me until i felt the pushing had stopped and the pain on my chest had soften. I opened my eyes to see the skeleton of the Minotaur on the ground as i saw it’s skull in my hands. I gasped and let go of the horns as i watched the skull break. My hands shaking out of control from fear along with my knees feeling weak. What the hell happened?

The night was silent and no one was around to see what had happened. I felt fear creeping up my spine as I ran off home without looking back at the bones of the beast. Opening and slamming the door closed behind me, i took a moment to breathe and my mother saw i had arrived “Atlas? Oh my god! Your bleeding!” She quickly rushed over and helped me to the kitchen. She set me down on a chair and i looked at my chest to see my chest bleeding from the horns of the Minotaur. I was filled with so much fear that I didn’t even recognize that the horns were impaling me, leaving my chest bleeding. Luckily my mother was a nurse so she quickly cleaned the wound and wrapped it with a bandage as i told her what had happened “Thank god it wasn’t a deep wound. You should be healed soon. Just get some rest” she placed a kiss on my head before rubbing my shoulders for comfort as she leaves. 

I sighed and made my way up to my room, thinking to myself the whole time about what had happened back there. I flopped to my bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking deeply while the cold breeze brushes against my bare chest from the opened window. I spent the night thinking until I fell asleep from exhaustion, Having nightmares of the Minotaur and a throne of skulls. 

I quickly woke up and noticed i was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down my hair and my palms were all sweaty. I took a brief moment to catch my breath before looking at the clock “7:00” I sighed and got off the bed, wiping my sweaty face with my hands. I walked to my closet mirror to see the bandage wrapped around my chest, slowly unraveling it until it revealed my skin. My skin had healed completely as if the incident last night didn’t even happen. I gave a sigh of relief before putting on another shirt and made my way downstairs, still thinking it was odd that my wound had healed over night.

I walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat while my mother looks out the window with a glass of tea in her hand “How are you feeling?” She asks and i grabbed a red apple “much more better, Thanks mom...Can i ask you something?” She looked over towards me as I hesitated to speak “how come you never talked about dad?” I managed to ask and she looks back out the window “your father... he went to war...and never returned” her voice sounded soft with sadness filling her words as she sips her tea and sighs “I’m sorry you never got to meet him, Atlas” her face showed great sadness and i felt a bit bad for asking the question “it’s fine mom, I should get going” i softly smiled and she smiles back before approaching me for a tight hug “alight, be safe and call me if anything happens” she rubs my back and lets go as i nod in response before leaving the house. 

I made my way to the town’s iconic landmark, Narcissus River. The place where a man named Narcissus saw his own reflection and became in love with himself. I could hear the loud streaming of the river just up ahead along with a few voices in the distance. I walked through the walls of trees before brushing myself off and looking up to see Hercules and a few other beings. My eyes widened a bit to see the variety of different beings gathered together by the river “Atlas! Your just in time. This is the group I had picked out for us to quest. I’ve met every one of them around the world” Hercules crossed his big arms with a prideful smile and I approached the group as they looked at me with intimidating looks. I couldn’t help but to scoff at their cocky looks before looking back to Hercules “that’s Kleo, Roman, Sun, and Marie” Kleo and Roman both looked away as if they weren’t interested while Marie and Sun both waved happily. 

I gave a tight grin while Hercules introduces me to the group “Why are you training with us when you don’t even have powers?” The brown haired boy with the sword crossed his arms and glared my direction before Hercules chimes in “He’s here to find his powers. He wasn’t blessed with any powers from the start or had any enchanted weapons like you, Roman” He sounded serious in a defensive way. The boy just chuckles and shook his head before looking away.

“let’s describe ourselves properly to our teammates” he started off with himself first “I’m Hercules descendant of the Demigod Hercules which would be my great grandfather. I’m strong and powerful” he smirks before flexing his arms to show his large muscles. The dark skinned girl giggles at him and waves to the group before speaking “I’m Marie Night, daughter of Voodoo and spiritual magic” the next boy looked at the group with a happy smile “I’m Sun and others call me Sunny, i am a descendant of the monkey king and i am the god of trickery” He yawns and smiles while leaning on his gold staff. The next girl looked beautiful, laced with gold and fine jewelry like a Egyptian queen“I am Kleopatra, Daughter of Ra and Goddess of wind and sand” she casually pets her pet snake as it slithers around her wrist. The brown haired boy with the sword gave a scowling look at the group before uncrossing his arms “The names Roman, Son of Ares. God of Battle and Victory” He stated in a tone as if he hated everyone. The others looked towards me and I just scratched my head, knowing my tittle isn’t as cool and badass as everyone else “I’m Atlas, son of Nora and I’m not a God of anything” i just shrugged and the others looked at Hercules, unimpressed “That’s why he’s here. To find who he is” He chuckled and rubbed by shoulders. I felt really awkward and uncomfortable because i was working with a group who knew what they’re doing and knows who they are.

Hercules claps his big hands and rubs them with a smile showing his excitement “Alright, for three days we’re gonna just be training together as a team, and then we go on the quest. Now, Zeus knows we’re the strongest amongst the others so, the quest is gonna be really difficult so we must train our hardest” everyone looked at each other with a nod, committed to the challenge while I just gulped in fear. 

I’ve been on a few quests before, it was with Aaron and a few other demigod members. We’ve never done a difficult quest before -let alone a quest outside of Olympus Creak- so this is gonna be a challenge for me because for starters I don’t even know my abilities. First thing we did was start our physical training as Hercules mentored the group. We had to individually pick up a Boulder and carry it up the mountain as Hercules demonstrated. He easily picks up the Boulder with his bare hands and carried it on his back while the others approached their boulders.

Roman easily picked up the Boulder and carried it on his back, racing against Hercules as they stood side to side in competition. Sun struggled a bit but eventually carried the Boulder, following Hercules and Roman from behind. Kleo easily lifted the Boulder with one hand as if it was nothing. Marie and I both looked at each other before Kleo follows the others up the mountain with the Boulder in her hand. Marie looked at her Boulder and held her hands out before closing her eyes. I watched her carefully, wondering what she would do. She chanted quietly as voices echos and the Boulder lifts off the ground. My eyes winded from how it lifted without physical touch but I sighed knowing I couldn’t lift my own. The curly haired girl smiled and walked up the mountain as her Boulder floated above her hand, leaving me with my boulder.

“Alright, Atlas. You can do this. Mom named me after Atlas for a reason. If he can hold the earth in his hands I can lift this puny boulder” I placed my hands under the boulder before I tried my hardest to carry it. Nothing happened. I continued to try and lift the boulder yet again, nothing happened. This was the dumbest thing ever. I spent 3 hours trying to lift or at least move the boulder but it was completely useless, screaming and yelling in anger and struggle. I’m sure the others are just waiting up at the top of the mountain, laughing at how ridiculous it was of me to be apart of the team. This just angered me because I was wasting my time. I always doubted myself and knew I could never do the things Hercules could do. I was just a mortal, no great strength and no great powers.

I looked at my boulder and glared at it from frustration, clutching my hands and teeth in anger of myself “This is completely useless, it’s better if I just went home” I didn’t want to waste anymore time so I just turned around and walked off, leaving the boulder “Giving up already? You hardly even tried” the voice chuckles and I turned to see who it was. The figure was a very masculine male that wore Greek styled clothing like a ancient greek god statue. I stopped and approached the figure as he looked down upon me “Who are you?” I questioned and the man gave a jolly laugh “I’m the man who carried the world in his hands, the real question is who are you?” He pointed to my chest and I looked down at his finger before looking back up “I’m just a mortal wasting my time” I scoffed and turned around as the man stopped me “No, you are a demigod who hasn’t realize his strength. You doubt yourself too much my child. Great strength doesn’t come from frustration or anger, but determination and balance. Your mother named you after me because she believed you can carry the world in your hands, so live up to your name Atlas, stop doubting and balance your strength” the man’s voice disappears and I looked over my shoulder to see nothing but the boulder. 

The man was right, I doubted myself too much. I approached the boulder and took a deep breath before focusing on myself, releasing my doubts and anger with every breath I took in. I placed my hands under the boulder and placed them there, feeling the weight of the stone and becoming one with it. The word ‘balance’ kept ringing in my head so maybe that was my word of wisdom from the Titan, Atlas. I released one last stressful breath before taking in another and lifting my hands, feeling the weight of the boulder lifting off the ground. I couldn’t believe it. I was actually lifting the stone from the ground. 

I struggled to lift it up but eventually I held it above my head and carried it like how Atlas carried the world in his hands. I walked up the mountain and continued reminding myself of the word balance, keeping me motivated to push on and climb the mountain. Soon enough I reached the top and I threw the boulder to the side, seeing the others stare at me in amazement. I was completely drenched in sweat and my breath was heavy yet I managed to carry the rock up to the top without getting squished. I collapsed to one knee and took a moment to catch my breath before Hercules helps me back up and smiled at me proudly along with the others “Congratulations Atlas, your at the top” he patted my back and I nod with a small exhausted smile.

The next exercise was weapons combat, Roman’s and Sun’s specialty. The two faced off at each other on the temple at the top of the mountain while the others watched from the side. Roman’s sword was fairly shiny and sharp that looked powerful in terms of strength and power. Sun’s golden staff was shiny in gold, reflecting the sunlight. The staff too looked powerful in terms of strength and swiftness. The two charged towards each other as both of their weapons clashed, causing the two to be pushed back from the strong impact. The four of us watched the two continue fighting against each other “The two are powerful indeed, Roman advances in power and Sun advances in speed but Roman gets angry easily and Sun never takes things seriously, always joking and causing mischief. In animal terms it’ll be like a Bull against a monkey.” Hercules explained as Roman kicks Sun and points his sword to his head “You lose” Roman smirked and Sun gets up and laughs brightly “your a pretty skilled fighter, but I was going easy on ya” Sun shrugs with a playful smile and Roman escalates in anger since the monkey boy wasn’t taking him seriously. 

Hercules quickly cuts the distance of the two as Sun walks to the side with his hands behind his head and Hercules holds Roman back “Alright, that’s enough for today. We’ll meet back at the river tomorrow” Roman pushes away from Hercules and scoffs as he brushes himself. Everyone nods as Kleo and Marie both vanished in a cloud of smoke and Sun leaps off the edge of the mountain, disappearing in the forest trees. Roman scoffs and teleports in flames before Hercules sighs and looks at me with a tired look “We better get going, it gets really dangerous at night” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walks down the mountain as i followed right after.

The two of us walked down the mountain as the sun slowly sets over the horizon, the night quickly approaching as howls echos throughout the forest “I should tell you something Hercules” I fiddled with my fingers and the boy looks down at me as we walked back to town “Last night I was attacked by a Minotaur and...somehow it turned into a pile of bones after I had touched it.” The boy’s eyes widened a bit from the story he had just heard “That’s interesting, someone with that kind of power would be a descendent of the Greek gods Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. Since a death occurred that would be Hades’s power” the boy explained and I thought to myself for a moment. Hades, Ruler of the underworld. That did make a lot of sense, connecting the incident last night and the dream of the throne of skulls. Could he be the man my mom said that went to war? 

I looked back to the boy and questioned “How would you know if your a demigod?” The boy smiled and lifted the back of his shirt, revealing a large tattoo on his masculine back “Demigods will have a tattoo symbol, symbolizing what descendant they are from. They obtain the powers of their fathers and the tattoo symbol will reveal when you find who you are” he explained and pulls his shirt back down “I found who I was when my father died in my hands, passing the Hercules name and power, originally before the name Hercules I was named Hunter because my father would say I was the best hunter to go hunt with” he chuckled a bit and stuffed his hands back into his pockets “You’ll find who you are, I guarantee it” he smiled and we stopped at the front door of my house. I hardly even realized we had arrived. 

I gave a tight grin and nod before we shook hands firmly and depart our ways. Entering the house, I walked straight up to my room to prepare for bed, notching my mom wasn’t home meaning she was working late at the hospital.  
After a long day of intense exercising and carrying a boulder up a mountain, I decided to wash myself before going to bed. After showering I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling as I thought about how today went until I fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Training

The night felt like it lasted forever, a wave of never ending nightmares and night terrors drowning me like a tsunami of darkness and fear. Yet they all had a purpose and same concept, life and death. It felt like I was living a loop of extraordinary nightmares that wouldn’t end until I came to a dream where a throne of skulls was in front of me. Was this what I was meant to be? A ruler of death? I looked beside the throne to see a bident in a skull and on the other end had a sword. The sword had flowers and a warm light shining upon it as if it was a glorified weapon as the bident lights in fire and black smoke emits from it. 

I approached the throne, stepping on the skulls as i sat on the seat of the throne. I felt fear yet great power within myself, a sense of high authority in my honor. I looked at both weapons on either side of the throne, A sword and a bident. Both weapons I had to chose that signified what I was “It’s a tough choice isn’t it, Atlas? You want power and destruction to prove those who despise you that your strong and shouldn’t be looked down upon. Pick the Bident to show them that you can destroy those in front of you” The deep male voice echoes before a Female voice emits from the sword “Pick what your heart desires, Atlas. Protect those you love and show them that you are determined and prideful in who you are” the soothing female voice echos as I looked at both weapons.

This was a difficult choice I had to make, to stop this nightmare from continuing. The choice of the sword of life or the bident of death and destruction. My heart pounded out of my chest as I reached for both weapons, both voices ringing in my ear to pick them. I made the choice of claiming both weapons as I took them out of the skulls and held them in my hands. Both weapons casting a projection, the sword projecting my Mother and the bident projecting a man in royal Greek clothing “Atlas, our child. Son of Hades and Nora. The god of balance. Awaken my child” The man’s voice echos and I instantly open my eyes to see the sun shining through the window. 

I looked at my hands to see the weapons had disappeared, revealing nothing but my sweaty hands. I quickly grabbed a shirt and slipped it on before heading downstairs “Mom!” I called out but there was nothing but silence. I started to panic as I searched the whole house in search of my mother who was nowhere to be found. I stopped and took a moment to breathe before thinking to myself of where she would be. 

I quickly grabbed my jacket and walked out of the house as I made my way to the town’s hospital in hope of finding my mother working. I approached the hospital, making my way to the front desk “Hi, is Nora working?” The desk receptionist looked at her monitor as she nods her head “Yes, she’s currently assisting Doctor Eugiene at the moment” she smiled sweetly and I just gave a sigh of relief “Alright thank you” as I left the hospital building I saw a few badly injured demigods along with other mythical beings, groaning and crying in agony. I felt bad for them but luckily my mother is one of the best nurses to help aid their needs.

I checked the time on my watch and I noticed I was suppose to meet the others at the river thirty minutes ago, so I ran my way to the river as fast as I could but stopping occasionally because I wasn’t ready for a marathon. Finally I had reached the riverside and found the others waiting as Hercules gave a stern look of disappointment “Atlas, your late. You should never be late” he stated in a strict clear tone of a leader and I just sighed and rolled my eyes to that annoying attitude of his “Listen big guy, I got import shit to do than training. I don’t recall you being my boss” I leaned on the large bolder, I wasn’t having it at all today and neither was he.

Sunny and Marie both looked at each other as Kleo smirked at the drama feuding between Hercules and I. Roman casually crossed his arms and kept his back to the group, not carrying at all as he stared at the river. The large boy approached me as I felt like I was shrinking as he came closer, his large shadow casting over me. He stared down at me and I looked up at him as the two of us gave each other scowling looks before the boy punches the boulder behind me and it breaks into pieces. I flinched from the quick and heavy attack as I closed my eyes and gulped in fear of his powerful raw strength “You wanna challenge me to see who’s the boss?” His voice was low and threatening that sent fear and shivers down my spine. When it comes to Hercules you never want to get him angry, especially challenging him because he will win “No...” I replied with a slight nervous tone and he scoffs “That’s what I thought, now just for that your gonna carry two stones up the mountain, one for being late and the other for arguing against me” he crossed his big arms and I glared at him.

This was completely ridiculous, I could punch him right now but I don’t wanna be dead. I also didn’t want to come back down to get the second boulder so I simply stacked the boulder on top of each other to make it easier. It was not, like at all. I struggled at the beginning and I heard laughs coming from the group but it just motivated me to push on and to prove to them that I was capable of their bullshit. I grunted and carried the two stones as I made my way up the mountain, the others following from behind while I kept my eyes on the trail. Sweat quickly drenched my body and my muscles were tense and sore from the double boulders yet I kept going. I kept reminding myself of Atlas’s words of wisdom “Balance” I continued saying it over and over even if I felt my legs were gonna give up. Sun walked beside me, looking at my tired and determined face with a smile “You really got strength kid, I would’ve passed out after twenty steps. I like that you have determination, it shows how motivated you are to show what’s right. If I’m being honest, I think you could have easily beat Hercules’s ass” the boy playfully laughed and I quietly laughed along while I continued walking.

The monkey boy and I had a interesting conversation. He told me great stories of his life in the jungles and the great adventures he had with Hercules. He kept the conversation going until we reached the top and I drop the large stones off my back as they fall to the ground, causing a large dent on the dirt. I fell completely forwards from total exhaustion as if my body had given up on life, My body feeling numb and sore from the insane task of climbing the mountain with two large boulders on my back. The others walked up the stairs of the mountain temple, Roman stepping on me as Hercules lifts me up and carries me over his broad shoulders “Thanks” I mumbled and he smiled, proud that I had did what he asked without stopping or failing. 

Once we reached the top of the stairs of the temple, Hercules gently set me down of a marble bench and I sat with exhaustion as my legs shook like they were about to fall off. Hercules walked off to face Roman in a weapons battle at one side of the temple as Kleo and Sunny both faced each other on the other side. Marie sat beside me on the stone bench and offered her canteen “what’s this?” I took the canteen and took a gulp of the drink as she smiled “Witches tears and Wolf spit” she stated before I quickly spit out the drink from being disgusted “It’s supposed to heal you and give you strength” she giggled a bit and I wiped my lips “Well if it does then I’m gonna need a lot of it” I took another few gulps of the drink and handed her canteen back as she straps it around herself.

The two of us watched the other four battle against each other in the round temple as Marie and I chatted occasionally about herself. She came from a island where she practiced voodoo and all sorts of magic from books to rituals. Her mother was known as a Voodoo Queen that was kidnapped by a evil being thus how her and Hercules had met. She told me her goal was to find her mother and destroy the kidnapper no matter what happens. Marie was a sweet young girl that had all sorts of knowledge in many categories. She asked about myself and I explained to her about my past which was pretty boring and I told her my goal, which was to find who I was and what my purpose was. She asked me if she could read my palm so I offered her my hand. she lightly brushed her fingers on the surface of my palm as her eyes turned white which looked a little scary “Fire...Skulls... life... and death... your left hand holding a black flame and your right hand holding a white flower” she took her hands off and her eyes returned back to it’s normal look “What does that mean?” I asked curiously while rubbing my arms.

She gave a concern look, knowing I knew what it meant as I sighed and looked away “You’ve been having nightmares about it don’t you, Atlas? The choice of Life or Death. It’s a choice that many go for one yet you obtain both. You are the balance of the two. You are the balance of all things. Maybe you already know who you are but you’re doubting yourself because you need evidence or a sign” she placed her gentle hand on my shoulder and I nod to her words because she was completely right. I took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly and looking at her brown eyes “This is why I’m going on this quest, to find who I really am and to help those who need a hand” I smiled and she smiled back before removing her hand “Well I’m glad we have a guy like you on our team. We need a strong and determined guy” she lightly chuckles as the two of us watched Kleo spinning Sun in a small tornado.

Hercules and Roman still went head to head with each other as their blades clashed and sparks emits from each strike. The fight was so intense that Kleo and Sunny both stopped and watched from the side, enjoying the great battle against the two demigods. Both had extreme raw power and strength that the sound of their blades clashing could be heard at the bottom of the mountain. Roman left a few wounds and scratches on Hercules’s body and golden chest plate but the boy continued fighting without giving up. Hercules kicked Roman to the ground and pointed his blade to his neck as Roman deflects the blade and sweep kicks Hercules, leaving him falling to the ground as Roman struck his blade into Hercules’s golden chest plate. Roman drove his sword through Hercules’s shoulder as the boy grunted and winced in pain while Roman gave a devilish grin and struck his blade further into his shoulder. 

Roman was crazy enough to seriously injure Hercules so I quickly got off the bench and approached the two as Hercules stops me “Do not interfere! This is between us two!” He stated in a serious tone as I stopped and watched. Hercules grabbed Roman’s blade as his hands started to bleed from how sharp it was. He pulls the sword out of his shoulder and Roman struggles to push against it but failed as Hercules pulls the sword, bringing Roman in as he punched his face. This angered Roman greatly that he recklessly strikes his blade at Hercules and he blocks it with his golden arm gauntlets, deflecting each strike as his shoulder continued bleeding from the stab wound.

Roman was very determined to win so he did all he could to beat Hercules, stabbing his leg that brought him down to his knees before he drives his blade into his back. Hercules yelled in pain from the sword in his back as Roman laughed wickedly, enjoying the scream of Hercules. I couldn’t bare watching Hercules being stabbed to death so I quickly rushed over even though he yelled at me to not interfere once more. I growled in anger before I held my right hand out and a symbol appears on my wrist. A bright light emits from my hand as it revealed a sword while I charged towards Roman. I struck my blade to his chest and the tip of the sword touches the surface of his silver chest plate, a calm pitch sound vibrates through the air as Roman’s chest plate shatters and he propels back, hitting a stone pillar before dropping his sword. 

Hercules slowly got back up as he struggles to maintain his balance “Atlas, I told you to not interfere” he growled but winced before falling back to his knee “if I hadn’t interfered you would’ve been dead!” I watched as he held his shoulder and looked up at me in silence. He looked badly injured and his wounds continued to bleed, leaving blood dripping everywhere on the stone floors of the temple. I looked at the sword in my hand as I saw my own reflection before seeing my mother’s face “Protect those you love” her soft voice emits from the sword and echos through my mind as I nod and looked back down at Hercules. The sword disappears from my hand and I gently placed my hand on his head, feeling his soft hair against my palm and fingertips before his wounds slowly closes and heals “Thank you, Atlas. I didn’t know you could-“ I sighed and let go of his head “I didn’t know either” I faintly smiled and helped him up. 

The symbol on my wrist had disappeared and I looked back at Hercules before looking at the others. The other three had their jaws dropped from what they had just witnessed “dude! You healed Hercules and beat Roman’s ass! That’s awesome as hell!” Sunny yelled as he ran towards Hercules and I as Marie and Kleo both checked on Roman. Sunny continued complimenting me as I walked towards Roman and they followed “He’s not injured at all, his chest plate broke to pieces yet his body looks completely normal” Kleo brushed her hands along Roman’s masculine chest as she continued touching down his body but he grabs her wrist and she jumps from freight “Don’t touch my body without my permission” he growled before she removes her arm away from his grip and scoffs. Hercules offered his hand to Roman but he slaps it away and gets up himself before brushing himself off “What the hell was that blade earlier?” He questioned as he looked at me with a serious look “I don’t know, I held it in my dream and it appeared out of nowhere” I shrugged and he just scoffed “You interfere again I’ll make sure to stab you” he threatened before pushing past me as his sword teleports to his hand from flames “I’m finished for today” Roman disappears in fire as the others looked at each other 

Hercules held his shoulder, still feeling a bit of pain as the others waited for what he’ll say “Even without Roman we’re gonna continue training because we’re gonna need to work our asses off if we want to complete this quest” everyone nodded as he straightened his back “First we’re gonna do all the basic trainings of becoming a demigod and a hero. It’s not gonna be easy but it’ll be worth it” everyone looked at each other with a nod before Hercules cracks his knuckles and neck, shaking the pain off before he stretches “We’re gonna do a variety of physical training until sundown and we’ll finish it off there” And after that we did everything he ordered us to do. We did so much physical training that I felt like my body was gonna shut down. Running back and forth on the mountain, swimming through the river’s strong current, standing under the raging waterfall, punching boulders until they break -I broke my hand on that one- fighting with weapons and hand to hand, everything felt impossible but at the end we completed it all together without Roman. 

The sun was starting to set and everyone departed their ways as Hercules walked me home since he lived just a block away from my house “Thanks again, about earlier. Roman could have seriously injured me” The taller boy softly smiled and I gave a nod “What the hell is his problem anyways? He’s always to angry and mean” Hercules sighed and scratches his head before explaining “Roman was always looked down upon by his father, Ares. He just wanted to prove to his father that he could win every battle and be victorious. He could be rude and cold at times but once you get to know him he’s actually a nice and protective guy. We both met in Greece at a wrestling festival where I easily beat his ass. He traveled with me on quests to someday beat me on who has the better strength but that’ll never happen. He’s practically weak without his special sword Excalibur” He laughed at the fact and I laughed along before we stopped at the front door “Well, tomorrow is the final day of training before we go on the quest. Bring something meaningful with you tomorrow” I nod before we both shook hands firmly and depart to our ways. 

I entered the house and called out if my mom was home but there was no answer, must mean she’s working late yet again. I sighed and did my usual night routine before going into bed, thinking about the day. Today was very productive even though by body was ten times worse than yesterday. I laid in my bed and drowned myself in my thoughts again, thinking about what to bring tomorrow “Bring something meaningful” I repeated the words in my head as I thought deep. There was one thing I knew that was meaningful so I knew what I was bringing tomorrow.


	3. A beast from hell

I made sure to wake up extra early to bring my meaningful thing before going to the river. After a hour I finally arrived to the river on time -didn’t want to carry boulders up the mountains again- as everyone look at me with a confused look “That’s your meaningful thing?” Hercules was a bit unimpressed as he crossed his arms “Wait, you told me we were gonna get something to eat” Aaron questioned with a confused look and the others raised their eyebrows at him “Yeah, After we go through a practice quest” Hercules squints his eyes at Aaron and Aaron looks away. Everyone else had different objects that were meaningful to them. Sunny wore a skinny gold crown around his head, Kleo wore traditional Egyptian clothing with her pet snake wrapped around her wrist, Roman wore steel spartan armor, Marie had a traditional made bag around her body, and Hercules had the traditional Hercules armor and weapons that was passed down from generations.

Hercules lead the group into the dark forest as the light began to fade as we traveled deeper within the ominous woods. Aaron stood closely beside me as we traveled from the back of the group “Atlas, please tell me that Hercules was just kidding about going through a practice quest” Aaron whispered with a slight nervous tone and I shook my head “Nope, we’re actually going through a practice quest before we go through a actual quest. That means your gonna be tagging along this quest with us. I probably should’ve invited you two days ago but your pretty athletic yourself so I think your gonna be fine. Besides, you know how to work your god abilities” I shrugged with a confident smile and he sighs before nodding.

Far in the distance there was a loud rumbling nose as the trees blow against the harsh wind. The ground shook and everyone quickly pulls out their weapons as the ground breaks open, revealing a large stone monster with green glowing eyes. The stone giant stood about 30 feet and everyone looked up at its large appearance before it raises its stone fist “STONE GUARDIAN EVERYONE MOVE!” Hercules shouted as everyone scattered and the stone giant smashes it’s fist on the ground, causing the ground to shake. Hercules and Roman both ran up the guardian’s arms as Kleo and Sun both dealt with it’s legs “What the hell should we do?!” Aaron questioned before I look at the guardian’s features “Aaron, what do you have on you?” Aaron looks at himself before looking back to the guardian “I have my pickax and hammer, what’s your plan?” He replied as I thought for a moment.

The others tried to take down the stone guardian but it was of no use. Every time it was broken into pieces the guardian would reassemble, getting bigger and durable each time “We have to get it to stop getting bigger before it’s too late. Your gonna have to try and use your Metalwork powers to slow it down” Aaron nods before preparing his pickax “I’m gonna need to get up there” he stated as I looked at the others being thrown to the ground by the guardian. Hercules and Roman both crashed into the ground before the guardian smashes them and they push against it’s stone fist, keeping them from getting crushed “Kleo! I need you to get Aaron up to it’s head!” I shouted before the Egyptian girl sways her hand and a gust of wind propels Aaron into the air to the guardian’s head. Sunny and Kleo both helped Hercules and Roman from being crushed by the guardian’s fist as I ran to Marie who looked through her bag to see what was of good use “Marie, do you have any compressing spells? A spell to turn something into one?” The girl nods before she pulls out a journal and flips to a few pages. Aaron stabs his pickax into the guardian’s head to keep him from falling off as his hands glows bright red. Aaron placed his hand on the stone guardian’s head as lava glows from the cracks of the stones, causing the guardian to move away from Hercules and Roman as it roars in pain from the glowing magma. 

The voodoo girl’s eyes glows purple as she chanted a spell in her native language, circling her hand over the journal before she puts her hand out to the stone guardian. Large spiritual chains emits from her journal as they wrapped around the guardian, chaining him as it crouches to the ground. Aaron quickly took out his pickax and jumped off the guardian as Sun quickly catches him and Marie closes her hand as the guardian crushes into one large stone. Her eyes returned back to normal as the spiritual chains vanished and her journal closes “It is done” she sighed and placed her journal back into her bag before I pat her shoulder “Well done Marie!” I softly chuckled before she nods and we approached the others. 

Hercules held his back and Roman punches it for him, making his back crack “thanks” he sighed and felt a bit better as the team gathers together “Well that wasn’t so bad for our first encounter” Hercules chuckles before looking at Aaron “I underestimated you” Aaron scratches his head and just shrugged with a small smirk “It wasn’t my plan, it was Atlas’s idea” he stated as everyone turned to look at me. Hercules smiled and approached my way before he gave a pat on my shoulder “Nice strategy, Atlas. It was a good idea to bring Aaron with you” he nodded before walking off. I felt pretty proud of myself and Aaron could see it through my smile “Looks like we’re off to a good start at least” Aaron chuckles and wraps his arms around my shoulder as we followed the group.

The dark forest soon shown signs of life as we found ourselves near the mount Olympus waterfall, where the water was always fresh and clear that glistened against the sun and moon light. We decided to take a break at the edge of the beautiful waterfall as some decided to take a swim and others sitting on the rocks. Aaron and I both sat on the rocks as our feet dipped in the warm water “I thought Hercules was an ass but he’s actually a pretty decent dude” Aaron and I both quietly chuckled while watching Hercules and Roman wrestle each other in the water near the waterfall. Sun and Marie both chatted with each other on the dry land while Kleo bathe herself in the river. The Egyptian goddess wasn’t afraid to show her body as she scoops the glistening water in her hands and poured it on her soft skin. Aaron and I both couldn’t help but stare at her beauty as she washed herself, keeping our eyes on her as if we were in a trance. 

Hercules and Roman both stopped wrestling once they saw Kleo washing herself and as soon as you know it, she had eyes on her. The Egyptian goddess looks over her shoulder as he black mascara made her look like a snake, drawing her prey in with one look. I managed to look away from her tempting illusions before I looked at Aaron still staring “Aaron, stop staring it’s rude” I waved my hand in his face but he had a blank expression. Soon the Egyptian girl sings a song as her soothing voice echos around everyone, catching all the boys ears as Marie looked around with a confused look “Sunny? Are you ok?” She waved her hand in front of his face and he too had a emotionless expression. The boys walked towards the Egyptian goddess like a snake following the flute of the charmer, her sharp nails bringing in the five boys.

Marie instantly knew this was a trap so she quickly quickly opens her bag and pulls out two metal rods, chanting in her native language before she hits the two rods. The echo from the metal rods purified the air as the calm ringing noise clashes agains the singing. The boys stopped walking towards the goddess as she covers her ears from the purifying noise, screeching loudly in pain as her skin reveals her true form. She had long black hair and skin that showed her skinny bones as if she hadn’t ate in years, her slick black mermaid scales glistening. The horrifying siren screeches and charges towards the boys before a large snake bites her neck, her voice fading away and her body stiffening. My eyes widened from the horrifying scene as the Siren bleeds out gold, the bite mark on her neck started to spread gold liquid on her body as she slowly turned into a gold statue. 

Once the Siren turned to gold she fell over to reveal Kleo standing behind her, badly injured with cuts all over her body “I think this is good enough for today” Hercules huffs as everyone nods in agreement. Everyone quickly got out of the water and stood on dry land as Kleo pets her snake’s head “Thank you, Apophis” she kissed the cobra’s head as it slithers around her wrist and turns into a gold bracelet. I approached the goddess with my hand out to her, her soft hand placed into mine as the symbol appears on my wrist. She watched as my hand glowed in gold light, her wounds being healed before she removes her hand and bows her head in respect for healing her. I smiled and bowed by head back to her as the two of us gathered with the others “Tomorrow we start our quest. Prepare everything for the trip and come prepared” Hercules stated and everyone nods in response “Marie, get us back to Olympus Creek”

The girl nods as she circles her hand and a cloud of dense fog circles around the group, revealing the town of Olympus Creek as the fog cleared. Everyone disappears in their own ways before Hercules, Aaron, and I looked at each other “So. The Cauldron anyone?” Hercules offers and we smiled in response.  
The three of us sat in a booth together while we enjoyed and devoured our meal and milkshakes, stuffing our stomachs to give us energy for tomorrow. 

Esmerelda offered the food as a parting gift for our journey tomorrow and I gave her a tight hug as she hugged back tightly “Be careful out there child, the world is a dangerous place and it will only get harder. Keep this with you at all times, it’s a protection crystal that wards off evil” She hands a black tourmaline pendant necklace in my hand as I held it tightly and nod “Thank you Esmerelda, I’ll keep it on me on my journey” I assured before she smiles and waves. The three of us leave the diner and walked down the street together as I placed the necklace over my neck and felt it’s strong energy emitting from the crystal “well this is where we split. Remember, bring everything you need for the quest tomorrow. It’ll be a long journey” Aaron and I both nod before we split ways.

I opened the front door and listened to the sound of my mother’s voice humming in the kitchen. I closed the front door and made my way to the kitchen to see her preparing food as she smiled sweetly “Atlas! Sorry I was so busy working at the hospital. I know your going on a quest tomorrow so I’ve prepare everything for you upstairs. Now go get some rest” she quickly placed a kiss on my head as I nod and walked up to my room, pausing at the kitchen door to see her do her own thing. I sighed and made my way to my room, thinking about everything. Thank god she was okey.

Turning the knob of my door I walked in and found a backpack all set and ready to go for tomorrow, knowing my mom would pack everything necessary for a quest. I opened the backpack and found the must need items - A golden compass, a wrist watch, a pair of sunglasses, a special whistle, and a ring.   
I secured the backpack and set it to the side before I laid in my bed and closed my eyes. All I could think about was how difficult and scared I was to go on this quest, leaving my mother behind along with my job. My mother did say that when you set off on a quest you must complete it to keep the world safe. That was my goal, to keep everyone safe from the dangers of the world. I thought so much that I forgotten I fell asleep until my alarm clock rings and I stopped it. 

I did my daily morning routine before I opened my closet and saw my armor, all prepared for being used again in a quest. I softly smiled and placed the gauntlets on my arms and legs before I threw on a leather jacket, strapping my polished black boots before I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs. My mom waited for me at the front door and had a proud smile “Atlas” she opens her arms and I hugged her tightly as she sheds a few tears and kisses my cheek as if it will be the last time she’ll see me “Be safe my baby, I’ll always be here waiting for you to come back home. I pray that you will find what your looking for. Love you always” she smiled and I nod with a smile in return “Love you too mom, I probably I’ll be back” I assured before she gave a final hug and hands me a small pouch. I took the pouch and waved to her before I made my way to the river where the others waited and discussed.

I walked out of the walls of trees and saw everyone was all ready to go “Looks like he’s here. We’re good to go” Hercules starts walking as everyone followed him shortly, Aaron walking beside me with a happy smile “It’s been a few years since we went on a quest together. Back when we were like, fifteen” The boy chuckles and I nod with a smile “four years ago. It’s tough to go on another quest again, makes you really miss home” I sighed and he playfully punches my shoulder “Oh, that’s just an excuse to be lazy” he teases and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

It felt like we had been walking for hours, turning back to see the town of Olympus Creek in the far distance as we approached the dead forest. The dead forest had large mountains covered in thick fog and dead trees that gave a grim atmosphere, chilling to the bones. We continued to journey through the dead forest as everyone gathered closely together, highly aware of the surroundings “Zeus told me that this quest was going to be difficult, that’s why I brought the best with me. He told me that someone had let the Titans out from the vault and now they’re roaming and causing havoc around the world. They could be anywhere so keep an eye out” He stated very clearly and the others kept silence as the fog thickens and a cold wind blows through the dead trees.

Screams of terror could be heard from the far distance as it sent shivers down my spine. The constant cries and screams of agony emitting from the dense fog made the forest intimidating and frightening to the bones. Marie chanted under her breath as we walked, the screams and cries of the spirits had softened as if she soothed their spirits “Many have died on this trail. Lost in the fog and was chased” she stated in a nervous tone before Sun gave her a confused yet afraid look “Chased?” He questioned and she rubs her cold arms “By a viscous beast that lives here in the Dead forest. A variety of demonic creatures dwell here but there is some sort of hound” her breath could be seen as Aaron placed his jacket over her to keep her warm.

A hound? Could it be a hellhound from the underworld? What would it be doing here on earth? It wouldn’t make sense for a hellhound to be free on earth. I thought to myself deeply as we continued walking and the air gets colder and the fog thickens until we couldn’t see anything “Kleo, can you remove the fog?” Hercules questions as the Egyptian goddess sways her hand but it was of no use “The fog is too thick and it’s too large, i can feel a strong source of magic from the fog” she stated before a horrifying wail emits from the trail up ahead. The terrifying wail sent fear and nervousness in our bones as a black figure appears in the fog, a figure of a woman in a black Victorian dress with a veil over her face “The weeping woman, also known as a banshee” Marie had a tone of fear as everyone watched the banshee continue wailing in the distance “It’s a bad omen, meaning someone is going to die. I’ve heard stories of this back in Egypt and it never ends well” Kleo stood close to Roman as the group stood close together and continued the journey, passing the wailing woman as she watches us pass by. 

Marie continued chanting under her breath to keep the crying souls from getting louder as I held my black tourmaline pendant tightly in my hand, feeling the comfort of protection from the stone. The fog revealed a few figures of trapped spirits, reaching out for help and influencing us to walk off the trail to join them “I hate this so much, it feels like we’re not even going anywhere” Sun sighs as he held his gold staff over his shoulders and rests his hands on it. I took out the golden compass from my backpack as I looked down and saw the needle of the compass spinning rapidly in circles “Something isn’t right” I mumbled before I check my wristwatch and noticed the time ticking back and forth as if it was stuck. The group paused and examined the spinning compass and broken watch before looking ahead to see the weeping woman “we just passed her awhile ago. We’re stuck in a loop” Aaron gulped in fear before a loud howl echos throughout the forest, causing the trees to shake and the fog to slowly clear.

Everyone looked up ahead at the trail as the fog reveals a large black hound in the middle of the path, it’s red eyes gazing at our direction as saliva drips from it’s mouth “It occupies it’s opponent in a loop before it eats them, that’s what the old man said in the mines” Aaron shivers in freight before everyone draws their weapons “Everyone keep your eyes out and don’t go off the trail!” Hercules ordered and everyone gets in position before the black hound charges towards us, it’s black fur flowing against the wind as it opens it’s jaws to reveal it’s horrifying sharp teeth. 

Hercules charges towards the beast before he jumps and hits his sword to the edge of his shield, causing a loud ringing sound that pushed the hound back. The Hellhound opens it’s mouth as a flash of fire emits and blasts towards the group, raging at such speed before Roman stands in front and cuts the blast in half. The blast of fire splits as the hellhound starts to run towards us “Kleo!” Hercules shouted before the Egyptian goddess pushes her hand out and a large force of wind pushes the hellhound back but it continued to approach against the wind. Another blast of fire emits and Kleo’s eyes widened, knowing the wind will enlarge the flame so she stops the wind and the blast of fire hits the group.

The smoke clears to reveal a magical dome which Marie had luckily summoned in time before the blast had attacked “Hellhounds can’t die with our weapons. We’re gonna need to somehow find a way to kill it-“ I quickly cut Hercules off because I had a thought “No, Either way the Hellhound will continue to live and will push us off the path so we could be stuck in this loop forever while it feasts on our soulless bodies. I got an idea but it feels risky” I stated as the others watch the Hellhound blast fire on the dome, trying to break it. I walked out of the protected dome as the other watched carefully, praying that I knew what I was doing. Something inside me knew a way to defeat this beast. I looked up at the hound as it growls and slowly approaches me, it’s red eyes having a faint glow as it’s black fur sticks up with caution. 

I slowly approached the hound as it did the same, both of our eyes locked with each other before I raise my left hand. A tattoo symbol appeared on my wrist that was different from the right one, the hound pausing in it’s tracks before it slowly backs away in fear while it still growls. It reminded me of my dream, my left hand holding the Bident of Death and destruction, that must mean that power is in my left hand. That’s why the hound backed away in fear. 

I knew I could just simply destroy the Hellhound like I did with the Minotaur but there was something inside me that rejected the thought. Death is never an answer for something that is lost and alone. I put my hand down before the tattoo disappears, the Hellhound slowly approaching me with a low growl. Looking up at the big beast didn’t make me scared at all as if we both connected. The hellhound’s red eyes staring deep into mine before I raised my right hand and the tattoo symbol appears on my wrist. 

Cautiously and carefully, The Hellhound slowly placed it’s head in my hand before a bright light shines between the bond, clearing the fog and releasing the lost spirits that were trapped in the dead forest. Marie disbanded the magical dome as the others watch the Hellhound shrink into a smaller wolf “Impossible... I cant believe it” Hercules watched as the others were amused. Soon the Hellhound had soft dark fur that was soft to the touch, it’s red eyes turning blue like the clear skies. It licks the palm of my hand before it pounces on me, pushing me down while licking my face “Alright east easy, looks like you’ll be traveling with us on this quest” The hound licks simultaneously before running to the others to do the same. 

Once the fog had lifted and the banshee had disappeared, the dirt road had revealed as the dead forest started to show signs of life. This must have been from the life symbol on my right wrist. Soon the others had already walked the path as I felt the fur of the hound brush against my palm, feeling a warm comfort as if we knew each other all along. the tattoo on my wrist had slowly faded before I looked down at the dark furred hound, looking back at me with it’s beautiful blue eyes staring into mine “I’d like to know your name. Although you probably don’t understand me, the name Colton comes to my mind when I see you. You’ll be named Colton for the time being” The hound licked the palm of my hand that instantly made me smile.

The two of us quickly followed the others as we traveled along the path, telling the others that the hellhound’s name was Colton. Everyone seemed to like the name except Roman of course, he didn’t care at all. We continued walking down the dirt road until we arrived to the bottom of a large mountain “Alright, we’ll setup camp here. Atlas and Aaron, you two will be doing the first shift and we’ll rotate after that” Hercules ordered as everyone started to set up a place to rest for the night. Arron and I both agreed to patrol the area together to keep an eye out on any dangers nearby. Colton being close to my side as we explored the area of vast forest until we came across a silent creak.


	4. The Nightmare

The creak reflected the soft moonlight, glistening and smooth as the water flowed like silk. The Hellhound stood closely beside me as I took a moment to look up at the stars, admiring every feature of the night sky from the different color stars and their constellations. Colton was a fairly large hound that emitted great warmth from it’s body like a portable fireplace which kept me warm. We took a few more moments watching the various shooting stars crossing the sky until the trees rattled viscously which caught our attentions immediately. 

Colton growled at the shaking trees as I quickly withdrew my dagger and got in position of combat. The wall of trees splits open and revealed a large cyclops that stood at 12 feet with it’s large shadow casting over the two of us. I looked up at the one-eyed monster as it roars and slams it’s deadly club on the ground, jumping to the side as we avoided the attack. I knew I’m not going to do much damage to it with a dagger and I shouldn’t have explored so far from the group. I jumped in various directions to avoid getting hit but the Cyclops club was fairly big and he had such strength that the ground broke, causing me to lose my balance as I fell to the uneven ground. Quickly looking up, I rolled to the side to avoid another strike but I wasn’t fast enough to react, causing my left arm to get crushed by the club. 

My left arm went completely numb to the point I couldn’t feel the pain. I quickly got up and ran to a large tree to hide behind, watching the Cyclops search the area for where I had gone. A stream of blood drips down my arm as I hesitated to look at the damage, feeling my hands twitching as I slowly looked down and saw my arm completely crushed. My breath quickens from freight and the pain was starting to kick in before I covered my mouth with my other hand to cut off any sound. The large shadow of the cyclops casted over the tree as it noticed the dripping trail of blood, preparing to swing the club. My left arm is completely damaged so there was no way I could use the destruction power against the cyclops. My right arm can only heal and give life to things, it wouldn’t do much help in a fight. I quickly held my arm as the tattoo symbol appears on my wrist, healing the broken left arm before I slid and dogged the attack before the tree breaks from the swing. 

The cyclops prepares for another slam until Colton rushed and stood in front of me, his white fur and blue eyes glaring at the cyclops before growling in anger. The Hellhound’s white fur slowly turns black before his blue eyes turns red like blood in ocean water. The hound quickly increased in size until it matched the same height as the cyclops, snarling loudly before attacking it’s arm that held the club. The hound’s teeth were razor sharp, tearing at the cyclops arm before it grabs a rock and smashes it against Colton’s head. The hound lets go and continues tearing the one-eyed monster in various spots before the cyclops grips the club and smacks it on Colton’s back. The cyclops harshly kicks the hound to a wall of trees before grabbing a boulder and throwing it at Colton, hitting his head before he falls down and growls in pain. The cyclops charges towards the hound with his club in the air before the Hellhound opened his mouth and a large blast of fire emits, burning the cyclops in a hellfire until all was left was burnt flesh and scorched bones. 

I ran after the Hellhound, seeing it slowly stand back up and huffing for air before he howls loudly at the moon. The Hellhound slowly decreased in size but slowly morphed differently this time, a form that revealed a human figure. I watched the back of the male as he stood there only in ripped black pants, his physical features were very masculine as his soft hair flowed against the howling wind of the night. I slowly approached the male before he looks over his broad shoulders, his glowing red eyes staring into mine before I backed away in fear. I noticed the large scars on his back from the fight and the blood dripping down his head before he turns to me and limos over my direction, growling as he made his way over. His short dark hair dripped dark blood with his face keeping a scowling gaze, looking down at me before grunting and falling onto me in pain.

I held him in my arms even though my left arm continued throbbing in pain as I placed my right hand to his back, feeling the deep wounds before healing his body. I could tell that Colton was completely out cold from the heavy weight of his body leaning against mine so I laid him down beside a tree and gave him my jacket to keep him warm even though he was still warm as a camp fire. I continued to leave my hand on his shoulder to heal his wounds and broken bones until they completely repaired, taking my hand off until I felt a grip on my wrist. Colton looked up at me with a low growl that made me scared yet confused “what’s wrong? Are you still hurt?” His’s growling softens before he stood up and let’s go of my wrist, walking to the creak with my jacket covering his body.

I stood beside the boy as the two of us looked at our reflections on the creek, wondering to ourselves until the boy spoke “You didn’t have to heal me” the boy’s voice was fairly low with a masculine tone that matched his appearance. For some reason I could feel the sadness in him. The feeling of darkness and being alone. I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm smile of comfort “I know I didn’t have to, since your so tough, but I couldn’t bare seeing you bleeding and loosing conscious. But hey, sometimes strong people need some assistance too. I didn’t know you could shift into a human” Colton tightly grins before I took my hand off “Originally I was human but Zeus placed a curse on my family because my father had done something terrible so we turned into wolves. Hades decided that he’ll give us great powers and make us feel human again if we became his guardian for the gates of the underworld, turning into a Hellhound. We weren’t blessed working under Hades because he made my family turn into monsters. That’s when I escaped from the Underworld which lead me to the Dead forest where I felt alone because I had to abandon my family.” Colton looked away in shame and all I could feel was guilty because his family worked under my so-called father, Hades. 

“Listen Colton-“ “It’s actually Faolan, but I like Colton” he corrected with a small smirk “I promise that you and I will get your family back to normal, for the time being we have to stay together and work as a team. Why don’t we return to the others?” I lend him my hand as he nods and grips it firmly for agreement as we both returned to the others. Everyone seemed to be sleeping soundly and Aaron had cheated and fell asleep as well “Lazy bastard never follows the rules” I mumbled quietly before turning around to see Hercules pointing his blade to Colton’s neck “H-Hercules! Put the blade down” I whispered loudly as Hercules glares at the boy in front of him “Who the hell is he and why is he here?” He interrogated in a serious threatening voice yet Colton remained completely calm “That’s Colton... he can shift into a human” Hercules slowly removes his blade and scoffs as Colton smacks the blade away from his neck “Don’t be so alarmed, demigod. This is my natural form. Unless you’d like you see my Hellhound one” the hound playfully teases which made Hercules tense “Easy Herc, he’s just messing with you. Just go back to bed, I still have 2 more hours of guarding” “actually I’ll take over, Apophis told me that you got into a fight with a cyclops and I’m sure your exhausted along with Colton” The Egyptian Goddess chimes in as she examines the snake slithering between her fingers, Hercules putting his sword away and crosses his arms “Kleo and I will take over, just get some rest” Hercules ordered and I sighed with a nod. I was pretty tired from that fight.

I brushed past the demigod as he noticed the scar on my arm but didn’t say anything about it. Colton shifts into his hound form as he circles around and lays on the ground. I placed my backpack behind my head and looked up at the night sky as I slowly drifted to sleep, feeling cold before feeling Colton returning my jacket and placing it over me “Eww gross, you got slobber all over it” I groaned in disgust because it was my new jacket too. Colton growled and laid beside me, his warm body emitting heat to keep my body from freezing. In the distance I could see Hercules and Kleo sitting by the fire until my eyes gave up and closed from exhaustion.

Just as every dream I had, I feel into an ocean of nightmares and darkness that seemed to never end. Drowning in the dark sea until something held my ankle and drags me under the dark waters. All I could see was darkness and a empty void of water, watching the light from above me fade as I was pulled deeper into the dark. I could feel all the air leave my body as the black water that felt like ink pouring in, filling me with their darkness which felt like a nightmare. I shot my eyes open and got up, coughing out the black water that looked like ink. The thick dark substance splatters on the cold night ground as Hercules rushed his way over “Atlas, are you ok?” He placed his hand on my shoulder as I continued coughing out the black water. 

Coughing out the water felt endless. The ink-like substance pours out of my eyes as I continued to vomit out the dark water. Marie quickly made her way over and chanted in her native language, her eyes glowing a bright purple as I crouched over the ground. Kleo places a large golden bowl on the ground just below me as Marie continued chanting, spiritual voices circling around my body as I groaned and screamed in agony. My stomach grumbles loudly before I look down to the bowl and vomit the black fluid into it until I feel over, laying on the ground unconscious. Marie gently places her hand on my mouth as her eyes flares into purple flames, slowly pulling her hand away as all the black ink leaves my mouth, nose, and eyes. She pulls out all the liquid into the golden bowl before her eyes returns back to normal “What the hell was that?” Aaron questions in a confused tone “Well for starters it’s not a good sign. It’s never a good sign when your dreams becomes a reality. The spirits told me that he was having a nightmare of drowning in some kind of ocean of evil. Luckily I extracted it all before he would’ve suffocated and died” Marie sighed before she approaches the gold bowl and looks at the dark water.

The water seemed to vibrate on it’s own as if it was alive “We need to heat the bowl it to kill it” she stated before Aaron approaches to her side and holds the heavy bowl in his hands. His hands glows a bright red as the bowl quickly heats up and the black water bubbles “Ugh gross, it smells like dead fish. I can’t believe this was in Atlas” he turns his head away from the bowl as it continued to boil. After a few minutes the black liquid had evaporated completely and the gold bowl shifts into a snake as it slithers back to Kleo “We can’t let Atlas sleep for too long or he’ll suffer another nightmare. I’m gonna find a way to stop his nightmares but for the time being someone will have to keep an eye on him” Marie looks at Hercules and Colton as the two looks at each other.

Colton snarls at Hercules before he makes his way to Atlas, laying beside him as he makes him snuggle against his soft warm fur “Fine, I’ll let you watch him for now” Hercules said in a calm voice since now wasn’t the time to fight. He returns back to the fire and throws in a few more planks of wood as the others returned to their sleep. Marie and Kleo both went off into the woods in search of a few ingredients as Colton keeps me warm against his body. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself against Colton, wondering what had happened earlier “What the hell happened? Did I have another nightmare?” I look towards the hound and it lays it’s head down before he talks to me telepathically, catching me off guard from his ability “You did have another nightmare, your friend said this one was completely different from your other ones. For now you can’t sleep so I’ll have to keep you awake” he stood up and licked my face with with his saliva covered tongue that made me real disgusted.

Just after five licks, my face was completely drenched in saliva and I push his head away before getting up “alright alright, that’s enough. I much prefer you kissing me in human form instead of licking me with your smelly dog breath” I knew it was a little harsh but I was just pointing out facts. Colton growled in a angry tone from being offended and I quickly brushed my hand through his fur with a nervous but calm smile “I was just only joking. Now, stay here while I go use the bathroom” I pat his head lightly before walking into the woods.

I walked at a good distance before I let loose and took a quick piss at the tree, sighing in satisfaction before I buttoned my pants and turned around, bumping into a masculine body as I looked up. It was Colton. His large glowing red eyes flaring like a raging fire as they scorched my soul. I let out a frightened gasp before holding my chest in relief “Jesus! What the hell Colton?! I told you to stay put!” I whispered in a serious tone before he takes a few steps closer. I looked up at him and walked back until I hit the back of the tree, his chest now touching mine “I didn’t like how you insulted me earlier” He whispered in a slight angry voice that made me gulped in fear. 

He made his way close to my ear as I shut my eyes and looked the other way, hearing him growling in my ear before feeling his breath against my neck “Colton... I didn’t mean to offend yo-“ Before I could even finish I felt a burning sensation on my neck that made me tingle and feel different. His smooth lips touched against every inch of my neck until he came up against my lips, hesitant to kiss me as we locked eyes against each other. 

I had never kissed another male before so this was completely new to me. I only kissed a few girls at the academy but it was only due to spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, or a dare. Something within me wanted to give it a try because i’m guilty of having fantasies of things like this. Just that single kiss on the neck made me fall into it, that warm feeling of love and the touch of another. 

I lightly placed my hand on Colton’s sharp jawline and brought him in, feeling the soft touch of his plumped lips against mine. It wasn’t bad at all for a first kiss. Hell, I could kiss his lips everyday. He pressed me up against the tree as our lips touched each other, his hand sliding just beneath the waistband of my pants as I did the same to him. Both of our breaths quickly sharpened as he placed his forehead against mine “Does it still smell like dog breath?” He teases in a playful tone which made me laugh a bit as we proceeded. It was escalating quickly and I was totally unprepared for what would happen next, but it felt natural like walking. Colton seemed to know what he was doing so I simply followed his steps, copying the same thing he was. He moaned against my mouth before i felt his hot kisses against my neck, now the two of us moaning in each others ear. His hand stroked faster and I did the same, feeling the tingling pleasures from each stroke.

A loud noise in the sound of a clearing throat, sounded in the back as Colton and I quickly stopped and pushed away from each other “You two seem to be...busy?” The voice sounded unimpressed as we looked to see that it was Hercules, standing there with a torch that revealed Colton and I in our briefs and undone pants “Hercules... Its not-“ “I know what it is, Atlas. You don’t have to explain” He walks away as the light fades back into darkness. My cheeks turns red from embarrassment and I quickly buttoned my pants before running after Hercules, only to be stopped my Colton “Atlas...” I slipped my arm away from his grasp and continued to chase after him.

Soon enough I finally caught up and grabbed his shoulder to stop him “Hercules, I’m sorry you had to see that. I know it was probably disturbing for you to see Colton and I- “ “Just save it, Atlas. Sometimes we just come in at the wrong time” he just gave a tight grin before continuing his walk. I could tell he was hurt from the sight but I couldn’t understand why. Was it because he wanted to keep me safe? Or was Esmerelda right about Hercules?

I decided to let Hercules go so he could have the time he needs for whatever he was going through, knowing it was going to be awkward for the whole group. I decided to return to the creak where Colton and I encountered the Cyclops. I sat on a large rock on the edge as I just looked at my own reflection “Who am I?” I questioned repeatedly to myself, hoping for a sign. I silently stared at myself through the glistening creak, listening to the crickets and nature’s of the night until I caught something with my eyes. A shiny object reflecting the moonlight from the creak. I reached into the water and grabbed the shining object as I pulled it to the top of the surface and revealed it with my hand, a glowing pearl bracelet. I admired the shining treasure before stuffing it in my pocket and returning to the others. 

Hercules and Kleo seemed to not be around, which meant they must be patrolling. I noticed Marie near the fire with a pot and a few ingredients set beside her “Atlas, just in time. I need you to drink this. This will help you with your nightmares” she handed me a bowl as I took it and examined it. The liquid seemed dark but had particles that glowed blue which looked a bit appetizing. I took a big gulp of the potion and set it to the side before looking around to see Colton sleeping soundly in the distance in his hound form. Marie pokes the fire before she looks at my direction “Kleo told me what happened in the forest... seems pretty scandalous” the fire flickered in her eyes as she smirks with her black lipstick, dark as the night sky. I gulped in embarrassment as my cheeks flushed red “Yeah... so what? I almost had sex with Colton in the woods. Is that such a big deal?” Marie’s eyes widened by the way I had snapped, making her look back into the fire “Hercules thinks otherwise” she mumbled.

What she said really made me think to myself. Drowning deep in my thoughts as I stared into the red fire. Marie clears her throat which caught my attention and she throws some sticks into the flames “You know... Hercules was always having a hard time with love. Ever since Trish...” she hesitated to speak further but I was highly curious “who’s Trish?” I asked as she looks down and takes a deep breath “She’s his ex-girlfriend who tragically died. He came to me in search for a way to communicate to her but sadly her soul had moved on” I felt terribly sorry for Hercules and I can see that Marie was as well “He gave up on searching for love ever since... but then you caught his eyes, you gave him hope which is why he brought you on this quest” she added and my heart beats fast, pounding loud and quick like a drum. 

Was this really true? Did Hercules really have all these hidden feelings? Why did he have to hide it? Why didn’t I see it? My head throbbed and my vision started to turn to a blur until I heard Marie’s voice calling out to me “Atlas...Atlas are you alright?” She held my shoulder and I blinked a few times to clear my vision before I could answer “Sorry... I just need to catch my breath” I stood up and turned around, feeling light headed and different before falling forwards onto Hercules who was standing behind us the whole time.


	5. The mermaid

It felt like I had blacked out for a split second but once I opened my eyes it had already been morning. The sun light beating against my face as I got up and looked around to see everyone gathered around the fire. I’m real thankful for the potion from last night because if I hadn’t taken it I would’ve slipped into another night terror. 

I slipped on my armor before I reunited with the group, getting into the discussion of the next destination “Alright, now that Atlas is awake we’re going to talk about where we’ll be heading to next. We’ll be going to the coast and take a ship to the Kaiju islands where a Titan was last seen.” Hercules starts to walk as everyone else followed. Walking from the back of the group as usual, Taking this time to just daydream and think to myself like I always do. 

Colton decided to walk beside me in his human form, standing a bit taller beside me with no shirt as we awkwardly walked side by side until he spoke “Sorry about last night... I was just trying to keep you awake and distracted” he scratches the back of his head with a guilty smirk, feeling bad about it. I sighed to what he had to say but it was all cool by now “It’s fine. I actually liked it a lot but maybe it would better in a appropriate time.” I pat his shoulders firmly with a smile before I took my hand off and faced the path, noticing his satisfied smile from the corner of my eye. 

We approached the coast where the raging waves crashed against the shore and a dark storm was seen at the far distance “We better set sail now or the storm will come” Hercules pays for the boat rental before he approaches the sailboat and the others get on. I absolutely hate riding boats, mainly because they make me seasick and I have a fear of open water. I could tell Colton hated it too but the two of us managed to get in before Kleo uses her wind ability to blow the ship across the waters. 

After twenty minutes I was hanging over the edge of the sailboat, throwing up occasionally as everyone else seemed to be fine. Colton just stood beside me on the rails, watching the open sea while I vomit into the ocean just beside him “Well clearly your not the son of Poseidon” he chuckles slightly but I clearly didn’t. Hercules kept his gaze at my direction while the others did their own things. Marie and Sun both quietly giggled at the back of the boat, Roman flirting with Kleo who wasn’t interested at all, Aaron making his own things with his metalwork abilities, and Hercules controlling the ships direction. 

Soon enough the dark storm approached as it began to rain hard, thunder roaring, and lightning flashing. Marie performs special hand symbols before a large purple dome covers the boat from the harsh rain “oh shit... I don’t think it’s going to hold that” Aaron gulps as everyone looks up to see the large wave from up above “I got this” Roman takes his sword and slides it out of it’s case before he strikes it at the large wave, splitting it into two before it crashes beside the edges of the boat. The boat roughly rocks back and forth as everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Spoken too soon, a larger shadow casts upon the boat, revealing a large creature made of the water itself. Everyone’s eyes widened from the horrifying creature as I simply continued throwing up at the edge “holy...shit... it’s a Titan” Hercules gulps. Roman quickly prepared his blade once more before striking the large creature with his Excalibur long sword, splitting the large titan before it instantly reconnects from the ocean water. Everyone prepared for combat as Colton grabs me off the edge and lays me down to the side “Your in terrible shape right now, why don’t you just, like- heal your sickness?” He asks curiously as I gave a expressionless look in return 

The waves became harsh as the boat rocks to the point it almost tips over, Kleo using her abilities of wind to keep the boat stabilized against the waves “What the hell are we going to do? For sure this Titan isn’t going to die!” Roman shouts as the magic dome breaks and the rain pours “We have to find a way to defeat it!” Hercules shouted with determination as he drives the boat towards the Titan which definitely didn’t seem to be the safest option. I slowly stood up and held the rails of the sailboat before looking up at the insanely large Titan “Holy crap... it’s huge” gulping in fear as I held on tight to the metal rails “For sure I can’t do much because fire won’t do anything to it and if I go to Hellhound form I’ll tip the boat over” Colton stated as he covers his eyes from the harsh rain.

I thought of all the possibilities of how we could defeat the Titan but the only ones that could give us an advantage would be Kleo with her wind and sand abilities. Even if so, the Titan would be way too much for her to handle but it’s worth giving it a shot. I watched as Kleo was focused on keeping the ship balanced “Kleo! Your our best option against the Titan. You’ll have to use your wind abilities against it or we’ll have no chance” the rain was so harsh that I felt my own words couldn’t even reach out to her but eventually she heard it and channeled her focus to the Titan. Hercules charges the boat towards the Beast as the boat rocks uncontrollably before Kleo sends a gust of wind that blasted the Titan just enough for it to detach it’s shape before reassembling. 

This wasn’t good at all. None of us had the ability to defeat it, let alone injure the Titan in any way “Hercules! There’s no way we can defeat it! We have to retreat or we’re all going to die!” I shouted out to him but he didn’t even bother to turn the boat around “NO! WE HAVE TO DEFEAT IT NO MATTER WHAT!” He continues charging the ship with no thought of fleeing which made everyone nervous for what to come. Every step the Titan took made the waves larger as we sailed towards it, Kleo struggling to fight against it as everyone except Hercules and Roman, taking cover from the harsh rain that felt like bullets. 

Even Marie’s magical dome couldn’t withstand the harsh rain that flooded the boat. Everyone embraces for impact as the Titan prepares it’s large fist, Marie’s magical dome protecting the ship once more before the Titan strikes. The dome instantly shatters as the boat breaks to pieces, everyone flying off high into the air before falling into the harsh waters, swimming to the surface and watching the large waves crashing down as if we were being drowned by the ocean itself. Everyone struggled to float on the surface from the raging waves that piled onto each other, causing no time to breathe as we were spread apart. I swam towards Colton as we held hands and swam towards Aaron to help rescue him from drowning. Colton telepathically connected our minds together with the help of Marie’s magic that amplified his ability “Is everyone okey?” He asked before Marie speaks “I have Sun and Kleo. Roman dove down to find Hercules!” My eyes widened when Hercules was in danger “I can’t find him!” Roman shouted before everyone embraces for another wave. 

I knew I had to find Hercules because without him everything would be ruined. I took a deep breath before diving down as Colton and Aaron scream for me to come back. I was determined to find Hercules just as he was determined to defeating the Titan. I could feel the heavy pressure the deeper I dove but it didn’t stop me from swimming into the dark to find him. The symbol on my right hand appears as a bright light emits from my palms, lighting the darkness as I found Hercules drowning deeper to the bottom. I reached my hand out to him as the air bubbles leaves my mouth, grasping onto his hand before swimming back up to the surface. Suddenly I felt a grasp on my ankles as if I became heavy, looking down to see the darkness of the ocean creeping up just like the nightmare. No, this couldn’t be happening. I can’t let Hercules die with me. I placed my hand on his chest, pushing him up to the surface before I sunk deeper, my hand glowing brightly before a blast pushes him up to the surface. 

I watched him float to the top as the telepathic connection fades, the dark water extracting the last bits of air before flooding into my bloodstream. I watched the light fade as my vision became blurry, slipping into unconsciousness and knowing this was the end. The dark water filling my lungs and sinking me to the deep until I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me, feeling a warm comfort as it pulled me back up to the light. I opened my eyes to see a blurry image of a girl with flowing blonde hair that shined like gold, silver eyes that looked like a pearl, and a skin so porcelain that looked soft like silk. My eyes adjusted to the figure but the water blurred the image, only relying on my sense of touch. 

She had pulled me to the surface but not quite at the very top, afraid of what roamed from up above as she kept me in her arms before she examined the man in front of her. She held me tightly as she swam fast to a destination I didn’t know. A cave behind the waterfall of an unknown island. She pulled me to the surface and laid me down against a large cold rock before she covers my mouth with her hand and pulls out all the water in my lungs. She bit her lips in hope of a sign of life as I coughed out the remaining water and she gives a sigh of relief. I slowly opened my eyes to see a splash in the water as I looked around and found myself in a large cave with a crashing waterfall that hid the entrance. 

The cave looked majestic like nothing I ever seen before, glowing gem stones, ancient statues, and enchanted water that glowed. I squint my eyes into the water, seeing a figure swimming in place “Come out... I won’t hurt you” I called out as my voice echos throughout the cave. The girl slowly reveals her silver eyes above the water as her slick blonde hair shines, catching my eyes as I gave a stern look “Your the one who saved me, Didn’t you?” I questioned as she kept her eyes above the surface with no words “Please, tell me your name... I promise I won’t hurt you” She stayed silent before I saw a faint glow in my pocket. I reached into it and pulled out the pearl bracelet from the creak as the girl quickly duck her head and disappeared from fear “Wait! No!” I held the bracelet in my hand before looking down to see it glow brightly.

The pearl bracelet glowed in various colors as I looked back to the water to see the girl’s head pop back up again, this time she was a bit farther “Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you...” I assured as I noticed her eyes on the shining pearl “You see this right? Is this yours?” She looked up into my eyes as she nods “Here” I offered her the bracelet as she slowly swam her way towards me, her eyes glued to mine with great caution. I gently placed the bracelet into her hand and she examines the jewelry before looking back up to me. She revealed her head as the surface of the water covered her shoulders and below “Where did you find this?” She questions. her voice was soothing yet bold like she was a member of a royal family. She summons a trident from the water below as she places it closely to my neck, eyes widening in surprise from the sudden shift “I’ll ask you one more time. Where did you find this?” This time her voice was serious and threatening like a queen’s.

I raised my hands up and cleared my throat before speaking nervously “I-I found it in a creak by Olympus falls” I stated before she looks down at the bracelet and looks back up “You stole it didn’t you?” She nearly pokes my neck with the tip of the trident as I gulped and shook my head “No, I found it glowing under the moonlight and it caught my eyes so I pulled it out from the creak” she examined my nervous yet honest facial expression before removing the trident as it turns to water. I rubbed my neck and watched her struggle to put the bracelet on before I insisted on helping her “Here, you need another hand” I reached out to help but she moves her wrist away and looks up to me, still unsure “You can trust me” I assured in a calm manner before she lends her wrist. 

I helped her put on bracelet before she examines it on her wrist, her eyes getting watery as she gave a nostalgic smile “This bracelet... was from my mother... it means so much to me” she held the pearl bracelet against her chest before taking in the memories. I couldn’t help but smile from the way she looked so happy as if she was reunited with her mother. She took a moment to adore the pearls before looking up at me with a small comforting smile “I’m Jewlia Rivers but you can call me Jewels” she puts her hand out as I shook it, feeling her soft fair hand “Atlas” I replied before kissing the back of her hand, her cheeks flushing red “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jewlia. You did save my life after all” i gently let go of her hands as she brushes her wet hair behind her ear “No problem. I do love your name, Atlas. It’s after the Greek mythology” her cheeks continued to flush in a rose red as mine did the same. 

I looked into the water and noticed her odd shape and she noticed my eyes wondering what was below the surface “I’m a mermaid if that answers your curiosity. Specially, a Princess of Atlantis.” She smiled proudly but for some reason her smile slowly fades away as she looks down “well... was a princess of Atlantis” I felt the tone of sadness in her voice which made me feel bad “Well to me your absolutely beautiful for a mermaid. A work of art made from god himself” she blushes deeply as I lightly chucked to see her cheeks turn more red “And what do you mean by was?” I wondered before she rubs her arm and looks away. After a brief moment she looks back up into my eyes before revealing her ring “My father forced me to get married at the age of 18... I’ve been married for a year now but my husband rarely visit me. Only because our  
marriage was to settle the feud of Land rulers and Atlantis” she looks down in gloom before I lift her chin and smiled at her with comfort.

Her eyes. Oh her eyes were so beautiful. Like looking at the moon on a starry night, or a glistening pearl under the moonlight. I admired her silver eyes which made me feel mushy and soft inside just by a single look. I felt her pain of loneliness. I felt the desperate need of true love in her eyes. I slowly remove my hand away from her soft skin and tilt my head slightly “Tell me more about this so-called husband you have” I rest my arm on my knee as she gives a sigh before getting out of the water and sitting beside me on the large rock. Her tail was gorgeous, reflecting the many colors from the gemstones lighting. Her tail was slick and her fins were beautifully design, her silver pearl eyes looking into mine “His name is Prince Derek. Prince of the Northern Isles. He has many wives from different agreements, but I’m the only mermaid. His father is a very powerful man that rules over many northern nations, hopeing to rule the seven seas. Which is why he had his son marry me. I had to leave my brothers and sisters behind and I was stuck to serve on this island. Ordered to find the heart of the ocean so Derek and his father can rule it.” Her story was truly tragic which made me felt great anger at Derek and his father “I was out searching for the heart until i found you sinking in the sea. Luckily I saw a bright light coming from you so that how I found you, thinking it was the heart. Although I did see some others floating at the distance.” My eyes widened when she spoke about the others “You saw them? Do you know where they are?” I asked with hope as she shrugs and shakes her head “The waves were very harsh so I couldn’t see where they had floated to. Are they your friends?” She wonders before I sighed, losing the hope “Yeah. We tried fighting against a Titan but got stranded instead” her eyes widened a bit when I mentioned the Titan.

Jewels quickly returned to the water before surfacing back up “We need to warm my people of Atlantis before the Titan strikes” she held her hand out to me before I take it and get into the calm waters “Jewelia! My dear lovely wife. Where are you?” A loud male voice echos from the entrance of the cave as she quickly looked my way and placed her finger on my lips to keep quiet, as we hid behind the rock. She disappears under the water before swimming over to her husband standing on the edge of the cave who looked happy to see her. The Prince stood tall at about six feet, dressed in royal clothing of black and silver, his royal sword strapped to his belt. His brown eyes gazed at his wife as she hides her nose and everything else under the water, her eyes looking up at his. He bends down and tilts his head as his silver crown reflects the lights of the many glowing gems in the cave, the cold ocean breeze brushing through his short brown hair. 

I peaked around the rock to watch Jewelia and Prince Derek talk “Jewelia, stop hiding and face me. Now, Tell me my love. Have you found the Heart of the ocean yet?” His voice was soft but had a hint of demand as she revealed her face and shoulders above the waters “N-No... I haven’t found it yet” she looked away before he noticed something glowing under the water “Wants that around your wrist?” He questioned before she hides the glowing pear bracelet “It’s nothing... just something I found in the bottom of the sea” she looks up at him with fear in her eyes before he puts his hand out “Give it to me...now” he ordered. She hesitated to show him but eventually she revealed her bracelet as he takes her hand and looks at the pearls “Well, this sure is a treasure now isn’t it? There’s no need to hide things from me” he softly chuckles with a smile before her breath became shallow with fear. His smile instantly dies as he gave her a angry expression, gripping her hand tightly before dragging her out of the water and onto the cold ground of the cave. 

She shrieked in fear as he draws his sword from his belt, swiftly cutting off her fin as she screams in pain, bleeding out as the blood leaks into the water. My eyes widen from the action as fear and anger fueled my head. He took her by the hand and dragged her to the wall before he takes the bracelet from her wrist and slaps her, leaving a red mark on her cheek as she cried silently “How foolish of you, Lying to your own husband. You are such a disgrace to everyone. The next time you decide to lie and hide things from me I will certainly cut off your whole tail” he threatened in such a harsh tone that even scared me. Jewelia continued to silently cry as she touched the red mark on her cheek before the prince grips her blonde hair and pulls her towards him “DO YOU UNDERSTAND!” he shouted into her ear so loudly that the stalactites in the cave falls and she shakes her head, crying in pain and fear. He harshly throws her head down and picks up the detached fin that he planned to sell in the market since mermaid fins could sell for a fortune, especially a fin from a mermaid princess. 

He leaves her laying on the cold ground as a pool of blood surrounds her finless tail, her face pale as a ghost as he walks away with her pearl bracelet and fin. I wanted to end his life so bad but I couldn’t interfere because if I had, he would have killed her or worse, get us both killed, Especially the power of his father. As soon as he disappeared I swam to Jewelia and quickly got out to see her bleeding from the large wound, her cold body shaking in fear as she cried with tears streaming down her cheeks. I placed my hand on her cold cheek as her lips trembled and her eyes look into mine. With just the scared look in her eyes I could see that she was scarred but this wasn’t the first time. No, he always abused her if she hadn’t found the ‘heart of the ocean’. 

I lifted her in my arms and held her close, her face burying into my shoulder “It’s okey...your going to be okey” I assured her before bringing her into the enchanted water. She wrapped her arm around my neck as she kept her face close to my chest, crying silently as I held her tightly “I promise I will return your bracelet, no matter what” she looked into my eyes as I gave her a promising smile “My fin...” she looks down at her finless tail before looking back up to me. I looked at my right hand to see the tattoo symbol appear on my wrist, the force of life wanting to take action. 

I move her to the large rock as she sits on it and the water brushes along her tail before I placed my right hand on the beautiful scales of her tail. A bright light shining from my hand as her fin regrows like a blooming flower, her new fin having a different shape that was much more beautiful than the previous fin. Her eyes lit up in amusement to see a whole new fin as she smiled and cries in joy “I-I can’t believe it” she moves her tail as her beautiful fin flops. I remove my hand as the symbol disappears and she returns to the water, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck with a smile “Thank you, Atlas. I didn’t know you had powers like this. How can I ever repay you?” I was just happy to see her smile at her new fin “You’ve already saved my life, so there’s no need to repa-“ before I could finish she cuts me off by kissing me deeply with such passion that made my heart beat like a drum. 

I could feel how thankful she was by the way she kissed my lips continuously, each kiss deepening. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and my lips feeling the softness of her plumped lips that touched mine’s. She pulls away and the two of us took a brief moment to breathe before she places her forehead against mine as we both smiled “Why didn’t you come into my life earlier?” She whispered softly as I held her close, taking a moment in silence to adore the moment. It felt like a fantasy, a beautiful mermaid that felt safe and loved in my arms, desperately wishing I had came to her sooner. 

We both looked into each other’s eyes, admiring each other’s gaze as she placed her gentle hand on my cheek “Let’s go find your friends. I’m sure they’re worried sick about you” she said with such love and care unlike any other girl I had kissed. I nod with a smile before she smiles back, taking my hand before she swims underwater. I took a deep breath and held it as she took my hand and leads me underwater, swimming fast to where she had last seen them.

We swam up to the surface and looked around to see nothing but open water. The ocean was now calm and the Titan was long gone with only pieces of the broken sail ship floating on the surface “Looks like they must’ve swam to a near island” she stated as I look around, my eyes catching a glimpse of a island in the far distance “Over there, that must be the Kaiju islands” I pointed before she nods and takes my hand, swimming towards the islands shore. Once there, I noticed more of the broken ship as we swam to the shore and saw a pile of bodies washed up “Its them!” I quickly ran out of the water and approached them, seeing Colton and the others “Jewelia, can you extract the waters out of them?” I asked before she nods and holds her hand out.

The water leaves their mouths and hovers over to her hand, creating a ball of water gathered from their bodies as the symbol reappears on my right hand, giving them a boost as coughed out the remaining water. Everyone slowly got up and looked around as Jewelia quickly returned to the deep end of the water and hid, scared of the group of washed up survivors. Colton and Aaron hugged me tightly, glad to know that I was alive as everyone took a moment to think what had happened. Roman approached Hercules and punched him to the ground with a furious look, his eyes raging like fire “WE COULD HAVE DIED!” he shouted with anger before Kleo holds Roman back. Hercules spits out the blood before standing back up and wiping his busted lip, saying nothing to Roman. Everyone was pretty upset with Hercules’s reckless decision and they sided with Roman, leaving Hercules guilty for almost killing the group. 

There was a moment of silence as Marie, Sun, Aaron, and Colton watched the feud between Roman and Hercules. Roman pushed Kleo to the side and charged towards Hercules with his fist, ready to punch Hercules again until he grips Roman’s first and crushes it, forcing him down to his knee as Roman grunts in pain “Hercules stop!” Kleo shouts before Hercules prepares his fist to return Roman’s punch. Just before he could, I held Hercules’s fist and he turns to look at me as he saw the seriousness in my eyes. He lets go of Roman’s fist and swipes his fist away from my grasp before pushing me to the side and walking on his own. Marie helped aid Roman’s broken hand as Kleo helps Roman up, the rest of the group walking the other direction from Hercules. Was this it? Was this the end of the quest? Zeus would greatly punish us for not completing the quest. 

I watched the group separate as the sun sets over the oceans horizon. I returned to the shore and sat on the soft sand, the calm waters brushing against my legs as Jewelia swims beside me and sits closely to my side. She examined my disappointed facial expression before she sighs and held my hand, hoping it would give me comfort. I watched the sun set as she leans her head on my shoulder, signifying that I wasn’t alone as long as she was there “I’m sorry your friends had to-“ “it’s fine. They fight all the time... they just need some air, that’s all.” I sighed as she rubs her thumb against mine. We both watched the sunset together as we admired the presence of each other, knowing that we’ll always be there for each other. She gently places her hand on my cheek and passionately gave a kiss on my lips as I returned the kiss, the touch of her lips making me want more like an addiction.

“Well, what do we have here? A mermaid?” A voice questions from behind as the two of us quickly turn our heads to see Marie with a smirk. Jewelia was frightened by the witch, hiding into my chest for protection as Marie chuckles “Don’t worry darling, I’m not here to hurt you... Atlas, I see that you’ve been busy. I’m guessing she’s the one who saved you?” She crosses her arm as I nod in response “Yeah, She saved me. Without her I would have sunk to the bottom.” I stated as Jewels stayed close to me. Marie noticed the mermaid’s beautiful tail that brought her attention “Interesting... a beautiful tail like that would mean your some kind of princess. I’m most sure that you’ve always dreamed of becoming human, right?” The witch smiled as Jewelia looks up at her and nods “You can do that?” I cocked my eyebrow at Marie who chuckled and shook her head “No, I can’t. But that necklace she has is a ancient necklace that allows mermaids to have legs. There’s a song you sing to it and it’ll activate the power of the necklace but I don’t remember how the song goes” she shrugs with a tight grin before Jewels looks down at her shell necklace.

She placed her hand over the necklace and looked up at the rising moon, remembering a lullaby her mother would sing to her as a child “There was this song my mother would sing to me and my siblings... a song about the moon and it’s connection to the ocean” she smiled to herself before she softly sings to the shell and moon. Marie was impressed to hear the mermaids beautiful singing that made our hearts feel soft and warm, a song so beautiful that had a strong meaning. The seashell started to show a faint blue light as Jewels voice powered the necklace, getting brighter as she sung. A bright blue light emits from the seashell necklace as Marie and I both covered our eyes, seeing the mermaid now having legs. My eyes widened from the sight of her beautiful legs, her tail now a tight fitted skirt with the same colors of her tail. 

Marie smiled to see Jewelia happy as I helped her stand up, her legs wobbling from never standing on two feet before “Thank you...” “it’s Marie, Marie Mamba. And don’t thank me, you had the power with you the whole time” she smiled sweetly before looking at me “Atlas, the others have set up camp for the night. Perhaps you could introduce her to the others while I look for Hercules” I nod to her response before Jewels looks at me nervously “Don’t worry, they’re nice” I whispered to her before carrying her In my arms. Marie smiles and explores the island in search for Hercules as I approached the group near the large camp fire.


	6. Jealousy

As I approached the others with Jewels in my arms, she held on tight with her arms wrapped around my shoulders before the others looked towards my direction “Woah! Who is she?” Sunny jumps up before I sit on a log near the fire, Jewels hugging tightly in fear of the hot heat from the flame. The others looked at the strange girl hanging onto me, wondering who she was “This is Jewelia Rivers. Mermaid princess of Atlantis” I stated as the others were shocked yet confused since she didn’t look like a mermaid at all “but she doesn’t have a tail?” Aaron pointed out “Her necklace allows her to have legs” he then nods before poking the fire with a stick. Kleo approached the both of us as I looked up at her and she gave a small smile of comfort “Glad to see another girl here. You must be cold with just those shells and skirt. I’ll lend you one of my tops” the Egyptian princess offers as Jewels looks up at me “I am pretty cold” 

I got up and gently placed her down before she tries and walks on her own. It was like watching a toddler learning to walk. I was quite impressed to see her follow Kleo into her tent without falling which was definitely a good sign that she was a fast learner. Sunny stood beside me with his hand on my shoulder as he smirks and nods at the girls “Niceee” he teases before I scoff and shook my head with a grin “so, what’s the story? She saved you from drowning and now you two are a thing?” He wondered as I sat by the fire “Dude. She’s married” I stated before his jaws drop “ughh dude that just wrong! She’s practically now having an affair” he sat across the fire as I shook my head and shrugged “Technically yeah... but her so-called ‘husband’ doesn’t deserve her. I watched him abuse her by cutting off her fin, taking her childhood bracelet, and slapping her. But get this, he’s the Prince of the Northern Isles. His dad is the all powerful king of the North and he plans to take over the seven seas” I didn’t even notice that I was poking the fire so much that it looked like I was stabbing someone to death as Sunny just watched with eyes wide, showing concern for my violent actions.

He takes the stick away and I sighed before looking into the red flames “She was scarred, Sunny. I could feel the hurt in her eyes and I know it wasn’t the first time she’d been abused. I promised her that I’ll return her bracelet so that’s one of my goals on this quest. Along with destroying that man who calls himself a prince.” Sun could see the anger building up in my eyes as he held my fist and gave a warm grin “Hey, it’s alright. At least she’s safe here with us. It’s a good thing you found her- well, she found you... it’s a good thing she found you” he chuckles brightly before I faintly smiled with a nod. I looked around and watched the others do their own things. Hearing Jewelia and Kleo giggling in the tent, Roman watching Aaron make a sword with his skilled metalwork abilities, Sun warming up against the fire, but no sign of Colton “hey, where’s Colton?” I asked before Sun looks around and shrugs “I don’t know? He went off into the woods when we left Hercules” he replied with a sigh as I quickly got up and he looks at me confused “I’ll be right back, if Jewelia asks where I went tell her I’m finding a friend” he nods in response as I walk away from the fire and head into the woods. 

The dark forest looked far more dangerous than the last forest before. A Jungle-like area with lots of greens and dangerous creatures lurking in the dark. A few bamboo plants scattered the forest with tall trees that blocked the moonlight, casting darkness with only fireflies being the source of light. I searched the large forest with the sword of life in my right hand, lighting my way as a flashlight and a blade to protect myself from any source of danger. I walked for quite some time until I noticed the large footprints in the ground, Colton’s. His Hellhound paw print marks the dirt as I followed the track, ending up to a deep ditch “Don’t tell me he’s down there” I sighed before hearing a voice charging from behind. I quickly turned around and shined the sword, seeing that it was Colton before getting tackled into the ditch. 

Rolling down the hill, and hitting a few trees. I groaned and looked up to see Colton pinning me down to the dirt with mud all over my armor and on his shirtless body. His eyes glowing blood red as his fangs soaked in fresh blood “What the fuck Colton!” I struggled to break free from his grip as he growled in my face and held tighter, sinking his claws in my skin as I yelled in pain “I SAW YOU WITH A GIRL! WHO IS SHE!” he roared into my face as I shut my eyes closed and looked away, feeling the anger and spit in my face “Colton...let me go and I’ll explain” I looked up into his furious eyes as he finally lets go but stays on top, leaving me still under him “Listen, I know your angry and probably worried about me when I went after Hercules. But I’m alive, thanks to Jewels. If it wasn’t for her I would’ve died back there” I explained as his heavy breathing slowly softened and his fangs retract “You had me worried sick, Atlas. I thought I was never going to see you again.” He looks away before looking down at himself, feeling sorry but angry because he couldn’t save me.

He gets off and stands up as I did the same and brush the mud off my chest plate, seeing his disappointed and angry look with his arms crossed “When is she going back to the ocean” he asks coldly, not making eye contact which made me mad at how rude he was “well certainly not anytime soon. What the fuck is your deal, Colton?” I replied in a cold and annoyed tone as he gave a deadly glare, his eyes glowing red again. What was his deal? Did he really think that we’re dating just because we had sex in the forest? “I SAW YOU KISSING HER!” He snaps, his hair flaring in fire as his veins glows like lava. His sharp fangs coming out again along with a blast of smoke slipping out from the cracks of his clutched teeth. He looked so horrifying that I backed away and hit the tree as he approached me in anger, feeling the hottest temperature coming off from his flaming body. It felt like I was in hell, the intense heat he gave off made me sweat and my armor started to heat up. It was so clear to me, Colton was jealous.

“COLTON CALM DOWN-“ Before I could finish I felt his hand grip my neck, choking me as his hand nearly burns my skin. My eyes started to water from the lack of oxygen and the burning of my skin as I looked into his flaming eyes. It wasn’t him anymore, it was something else. Some beast controlling his emotions as if it took over the wheel. The tattoo symbol reappears on my right arm as I grip Colton’s wrist, feeling his hell fire burning my hand as I groaned in pain “COLTON! STOP!” I watched as he gave a devilish grin that sent shivers down my spine. I was already losing air and my vision started to blur from the lack of oxygen and the burning sensation on my neck. 

A voice rings into my ear, a deep masculine voice that seemed so familiar. The voice called out to me in a taunting tone “Come on, Atlas. Show the Hellhound what hell really is. Don’t be afraid of your power. Embrace it and use it to your advantage” the voice disappears before I opened my eyes. The tattoo symbol on my right arm fades away as another symbol appears on my left arm, the veins on my arm turning black like ink as it spreads to my neck and left side of my face. Colton noticed the new appearance as my left eye had turned into a deep void of black, filled with darkness and evil that made him let go. 

His hand left a burned mark on my neck as it quickly heals and he backs away, growling in defense before he charges with his fangs. My left arm automatically grips his throat as if it was being controlled, choking the Hellhound as he struggles to break free. I lifted him up into the air with a evil smirk, feeling the great power I had hidden in me the whole time. I could simply destroy his very existence if I wanted to, but deep inside I rejected the devilish thoughts. The black veins makes its way over to the right side of my body, trying to take full control as I fought back against the evil. I can’t let this take over or I’ll lose all control, giving in to the darkness is what Hades wants. I watched as Colton opens his mouth, his throat glowing bright. My left arm throws him into a large tree before he blows out a blast of hellfire that scorched the trees, burning them to ashes as my left hand deflected the flames.

The darkness slowly taking over once more as I tried my hardest to reject it “NO!...I...WONT...GIVE IN!” Falling to my knees I held my left arm and watched the black veins continue to flow over to my right arm. I looked back up to see Colton jump towards my direction but gets tackled mid-way through the air. The mysterious figure rapidly beats Colton to the ground with such strength that Colton knocks out cold from three powerful punches. I saw the figure’s back, a large tattoo that flashed in my mind, the symbol of Hercules. 

I felt great anger rush through my veins from the hatred I had for him, the fact that he put everyone in danger with his reckless decision. I stood up and the darkness overflows through my veins as a bident appears in my left hand from a cloud of black fog “I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!” I charged towards him with the bident before I blacked out completely.

Marie gave a sigh of relief as the bident nearly stabs Hercules’s back, just a inch away. The two watched as my body was frozen as if time stopped “Luckily we made it in time. The darkness was close to reach the symbol over on his right arm.” Marie chants under her breath before her eyes glows purple and a magic symbol appears on the palm of her hand. She placed her hand on my head before chanting in her native language, a reversing spell that slowly extracted the darkness back to the left symbol on my wrist. Soon enough the black veins returns to the tattoo symbol as it fades away and the bident turns to smoke, leaving me defenseless as she removes her hand and Hercules quickly catches me from falling. 

I slowly woke up to the sunlight on my face before seeing a shadow hover over me, Jewelia looking over me with her beautiful smile “Oh thank goodness your ok. Your friends Marie and Hercules saved you from turning evil” she softly giggles before I sat up and looked around to see that I was in Kleo’s tent “is everyone okey?” I asked before standing up and putting my armor back on, her eyes admiring my body before she looks back up to me “Yeah. They said your friend Colton went out of control last night but he’s fine now. He seems to be distancing himself from the group. Maybe you should talk to him?” She stands up and wraps her arms around my neck as I held her waist. I noticed that she wore a beautiful top that matched the color of her skirt, along with her glowing blue seashell necklace that matched perfectly with the outfit. 

I couldn’t help but admire her beautiful smile that always made me feel so happy, especially those silver eyes that shined like pearls. I gave her lips a passionate kiss before looking down into her eyes “Yeah, I will. You look beautiful with the new outfit, I love it” I smiled playfully with a wink as she giggled with her cheeks turning pink. I pulled away from her before leaving the Egyptian styled tent, looking out to see everyone doing their own thing. Roman seemed to be teaching Aaron how to fight with a sword, Sunny helping Marie cook at the fire, Kleo assisting Hercules with where to go on the map, and Colton leaning his back to the tree with his arms crossed. 

I made my way over to Colton who looked away, not making any eye contact as I approached him “Hey... I’m sorry for everything last night” I admitted as he sighed and looks at me with no expression “Yeah, me too” he replied in a simple tone before looking away “Maybe you and I could hang out some time? You know, once we make it to a town we’ll go have a few drinks” I offered with a friendly smile but he keeps a stern face, still no eye contact “Fine, if you like being a pretty bitch then be my guest” I shrugged him off before turning my back to him, not caring for what I said. I made my way back over to Jewels as she held her hand out and I took it with pleasure “Well it looks like he isn’t very happy but, oh well” I smiled as she just gave a small grin. She leads me back to the shore of the island where we sat together on the sunset, holding each other’s hand before we stopped where the water brushed against our ankles.

She turned to me and looked up with a smile as I did the same looking down, her eyes bringing my attention “Atlas... I know that your friend doesn’t like me” I raised an eyebrow with a slight confused look “What are you talking about?” She placed her hand soft hand on my cheek before rubbing her thumb to comfort me “You know that he likes you deeply. I can see the hurt in his eyes every time your with me. He telepathically threatened me to stay away from you” my eyes widened when she said he threatened her but she continued to caress my check with her thumb, keeping me calm before she spoke again “you and I both know that we can’t be together” she sadly looks down at the ring on her finger as I gently held her hand “Yes we can, don’t let this be in the way. Leave that corrupted prince and be with me, Jewels. And together we can-“ she placed her finger on my lips before taking a breath and letting it go “Atlas, I’m sorry... I can’t leave Prince Derek. If I did he would send his army to Atlantis and destroy it, killing everyone and coming after us next.” She stated as I sadly understood “Jewels... if we can be together just a little longer” “I can’t, Atlas. No matter how badly I want to be with you, I simply can’t. It breaks my heart...so much” her words start to tremble as a tear rolls down her cheek.

My heart sunk just by seeing her tear, rolling down her soft porcelain skin. Her skirt slowly transforming back into her tail as she falls into my arm and holds me tight. I carried her in my arms as I walk to the deep end of the shore, where the water brushed against my shoulders. I let her go as she wraps her arms around my neck and looked me in the eyes “I-I don’t wanna let you go” she could see my eyes water, knowing I was holding back the tears as she cupped both hands on my cheeks “It’s okey, Atlas. I’m going to be okey. I thank the heavens for having us cross paths. Meeting you gave me hope in love and you were the answer...Promise me, Atlas... that one day, we’ll meet again on this very island. The island where I first walked and watched the sunset with the man of my dreams. Can you promise?” She looked deep into my eyes as I nod in response. 

She softly smiled before pulling me in for a kiss, a kiss I would never forget. Her soft lips against mine as she deepened the kiss with her hands on my cheeks. I never wanted this moment to end but eventually she pulled away and looked into my eyes one last time “Jewelia... I promise that I’ll return your childhood bracelet back to you, even if it means the cost of my life. I will fight for you and break you free from this marriage because your so much more than that scumbag of a prince” she quietly laughs as I smiled to see her happy “But...I want you to have this” I pulled out my mother’s golden compass with the letter “A” marked in cursive on the back as she looks at the treasure and smiled “This compass will let you know where I am. No matter how far I am in the world you can always find me... my mother said that the compass will always show you where you need to go, No maps needed” I lightly cupped my right hand over her hand as the tattoo symbol appears on the back of my wrist, glowing a bright gold light to the compass before I remove my hand. The compass now glowed in gold as the cursive letter marked on the back glows “keep this with you and all wounds will heal. Even if Prince Derek takes it away the compass will always return to you on it’s own because I now give the ownership to you” she rushed in for another kiss as she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly and held me close “Thank you, Atlas. For everything.” 

I nod with a smile before she places her hand on my cheek one last time, looking deep into my eyes before pulling away “Remember our promise” she held the compass close to her chest as I nod, watching her smile back before disappearing into the ocean. A tear rolls down my cheek as I watched the girl who saved my life swim away. Apart of my heart felt like it shattered to pieces but apart of it grew strong, like a diamond under pressure. She was right, we can’t be together because she was married to a prince and I was on a quest to save the world. I’ll never forget her beautiful face, no matter who tries to take the memory away. I’ll be fighting for the world, my friends, my mother, and especially the girl who saved my life- Jewelia Rivers.

I return to the others in gloom as Marie and Kleo asked where the mermaid had gone to “She returned back to the ocean” I replied in a simple tone as the others looked down in sadness. Aaron and Sunny both stood by my side and rubbed my shoulders for comfort as i looked down to the ground “it’s gonna be alright, Atlas. I’m sure she adored every second with you” Sunny smiled brightly as I smiled a bit “Atlas, are you ready to go?” I looked up at Hercules with a nod before the group continued on with the journey. 

I walked from the back of the group as Colton was just a few feet ahead of me, thinking to myself deeply as we walked up the large Kaiju mountain. Colton waited for me as he stood by my side and stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling bad for his actions “I’m sorry...Atlas... I didn’t mean to be so harsh to her, I hope she’ll be ok-” “it’s fine, Colton... she’s gonna be okey” I turned to look at the ocean with a smile, feeling the mountain breeze brush through my hair as I turned to face the group and continued walking.


	7. A wave of emotions

The group walked over the many mountains of the Kaiju islands, staying a few nights at some stopping points before continuing the journey. The path finally came to a stop when we approached a large ancient gate to a kingdom, surrounded in bamboo forest. Everyone looked up at the withered gates and broken walls as a Sun ran through the gates and looked around at the fallen kingdom "no... it can't be" his face filled with freight as ever seemed a bit confused "do you know this place, Sunny?" Marie asks as the monkey boy searched the area "This is the Jade Kingdom, one of the most strongest kingdoms in East-Asia. Hidden away from the world because of it's riches and power in jade stones, But... there's not even a single piece of jade left" he sadly sighed before the group explores.

I wandered around the ancient kingdom that had architecture you see in the geographical textbooks of East-Asian buildings and temples like ancient China and Japan. I approached a large building near the edge of the kingdom where the sound of the harsh waters could be heard in the back of the castle. The broken steps had dried seaweed as if the kingdom had been flooded by a tsunami, leaving no survivors. It was such a haunting scene that sent chills to my spine as I walked up the steps to the castle of the kingdom, the broken pillars still holding the castle up "Wait for me Atlas!" Aaron quickly catches up before falling from the broken step, quickly catching himself before brushing himself off "I'm alright" he chuckles before I shook my head and continued walking cautiously up the steps.

The two of us made it to the top as we entered the large doors of the ancient castle, seeing nothing but broken furniture and holes in the walls from the tsunami "holy cow... it must have been a tragedy" Aaron looks up at the tall ceilings to see some artwork as I examined the broken throne "It's weird. If this place was attacked by some kind of tsunami, then shouldn't there washed up bodies throughout the kingdom?" I questioned as Aaron touches the walls with a shrug "maybe they managed to escape?" He replied before a quick shadow rushes past the pillars, quickly catching our attention.

The two of us quickly touched back-to-back with our swords drawn, prepared for any surprise attack as we circled, not knowing that the figure moved to another pillar "keep your eyes open, Aaron. They're fast and quiet" I whispered as he nods and kept his eyes out with caution. The figure swiftly moved from pillar to pillar without us even noticing before I tripped over a string, triggering a trap. All of a sudden strings comes towards me in all sorts of directions, trapping me up into the air as the tight strings hangs me upside down "AARON! GET THE OTHERS!" I shouted before feeling the pain of the sharp strings cutting my flesh the more I moved.

Aaron's eyes widened as he watched the horror of the strings cutting my flesh, letting the blood drip down the strings. He quickly turns around to get help, only to be stopped my a masked stranger in a traditional Japanese fox mask. The figure pointed it's blade towards Aaron as he grips his blade and prepares it for combat. Aaron examined the masked figure's blade, a traditional katana made of pure steel and perfectly forged. The masked figure swiftly swung it's katana so fast that Aaron couldn't even react, his right arm now bleeding from the swift cut as he grunts and holds his wound. He looks at the blood on his hand before he focuses his gaze at the masked figure "That hurt. I'm not much of a swordsman. I'm more of a blacksmi-" the figure cuts him off and swings it's katana as Aaron quickly deflates it, sparks emitting from the clash of the blade.

The masked figure was so swift and precise, it charges towards Aaron in a barrage of slashes. Aaron continued to rapidly step back from each slash as he countered each attack before hitting the back of the pillar "Oh shit!" He quickly ducks down before the figure slashes it's blade at the pillar, causing the large pillar to crumble. Aaron rolled on the ground and quickly got back up to only get kicked in the chest as he stumbles back, catching his balance before countering the katana strike to his face. Thanks to Roman, Aaron advanced in sword fighting over the past few days but clearly the masked figure looked like it practiced their whole life. I tried my best not to move a single muscle but the gravity pulling my body down made it cut my skin anyways as more blood drips down the sharp strings. Jeez, what the hell are these strings made out of?

The masked figure catches Aaron off-guard as it knocks the sword out of his hand and sweep kicks him to the ground, pointing their sharp katana to his neck "You are a trespasser. You will pay with your life" The masked figure's voice was feminine as she prepares to slice off Aaron's head "KAGAMI!" a voice echos from the entrance as she nearly stops the blade just a inch away from his neck. She looked towards the entrance to see Sunny standing there as he ran towards her "Sun?" She quickly withdrew her katana and runs towards him, hugging him tightly as Aaron held his neck and gulped with fear from nearly being beheaded.

Sunny happily swings her around in his arms as the masked figure laughs with joy and takes off her fox mask "I'm so glad to see your alive, Kagami!" He smiled brightly as she did the same "I can say the same about you, Monkey boy" she teases before the others quickly made it to the entrance to see Aaron on the floor with his right arm bleeding and me, hanging high up in the air with blood dripping on the strings. Sun clears his throat at Kagami "oh, right" she reaches in her pockets before throwing small blades at the strings, releasing me as I screamed and crashed onto Aaron who was below me.

The two of us groaned before Colton carries me over his shoulder, bringing me to Marie while Roman offered his hand to help Aaron get up "You got you ass beat by her, didn't you?" He smirks playfully before Aaron punches his shoulder "shut up" he mumbles before brushing the dust off. The girl looked at the others staring at her before she looks up at Sunny with a confused look "Oh so your working with a group now? I thought you work alone?" She crossed her arms in disappointment as she cocks an eyebrow "I'm working on a quest and these are my friends" he smiled brightly before introducing the girl to everyone "everyone this is my childhood friend, Kagami Jade. Princess of the Jade kingdom" "Last princess of the jade kingdom" she corrected before Sun gave her a confused look. She sighed and slides her katana back in it's case before she walked over to a pillar and leans her back to it with her arms crossed "My kingdom was under attacked by another kingdom from the North who stole and took every piece of jade they could find" she quickly caught my attention when she mentioned a kingdom of the north "They lied to my father saying that they were our allies, sacrificing half of my people to some kind of ocean god before they fled and barricaded the gates of the kingdom, trapping us inside as a large giant made of water flooded the kingdom. Killing the remaining half of my people..." her voice began to crack as she hesitated to continue the story

"My mother locked me under a hidden bunker before the Ocean god took her along with my father, sisters, and brothers. Leaving me locked in safety until I managed to break free with the family's katana." She held the katana case in her hand as everyone felt bad for her tragic story.

Sun just walked over to her and hugged her tightly in his arms before she hugs him back and sheds a tear before wiping it away "I'm sorry... Kagami" he held her head close to his chest as she sighs and pulls away "It's fine, Sun. I made a vow to assassinate the king of the North islands to avenge my family and all the people of my kingdom" she had such pride in her voice that made everyone smile at how determined she was to avenge the people she loved "What do you say, Hercules?" Sun raises his eyebrow at him before Hercules crosses his arms and smiles at the warrior princess "well if she said that this king summoned the water Titan, Oceanus. Who we're trying to capture and defeat. Then, Welcome to the team" he shrugs as she nods and smiles back "yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Sun claps with excitement before the group smiles at the new member of the team.

Everyone decided to setup camp there for the night as Marie helped sped up the healing process before I thanked her and made my way over to Kagami, who stood at the back of the castle where the large ocean waves crashed against the cliff that the castle sat upon. The cold ocean wind blew threw her brown hair as she took a moment of silence to respect the deceased people of her kingdom "Hey, Kagami. We haven't properly met. I'm Atlas" I held my hand out to her before she turns to face me and shakes my hand "Nice to meet you, Atlas. Sorry about the trap earlier" she scratches the back of her head with a sorry look before I just chuckle "it's okey, luckily I can heal pretty quickly. I'm practically the healer of the group" I shrugged as she nods with a smile "sorry but I couldn't help but noticed that you mentioned a king that ruled the Northern islands. Can you tell me more about him?" I questioned as she leans on the edge and watches the crashing waves

"King Morpheus, one of the most powerful rulers of the world. He claims majority of the north lands and plans to take over more of the world, especially the seven seas. He has a son named Derek that works closely beside his father. One of my brothers went to spy on his son and took note that Prince Derek is Married to many wives that he kills later on once they obtain their kingdom" right as she said that my heart sunk deep as I thought about Jewelia, the fear of her being killed and the throne of Atlantis in his and his father's hands "Before my brother's death he told me that they were in search for the Heart-" "The Heart of the Ocean" I finished her sentence as she looked at me, confused on how I managed to know what she was going to say.

I looked to the side and thought to myself before looking back to her with a smile "Thanks, Kagami." I placed a hand on her shoulder as she nods "I promise we'll help you avenge your people. I'll especially help you kill King Morpheus and Prince Derek because I have some unfinished business with them." I pat her shoulder before returning to the others but stopping to look over my shoulder at her "Oh and... I think Aaron likes you" I shrugged as she raises an eyebrow and I continued my way back to the others. She chuckles and shakes her head before she follows shortly after, meeting everyone in a separate part of the castle where everyone had their own rooms.  
We stayed at the kingdom for a few nights but thanks to Marie , she provided me with sleeping pills that would help me with my night terrors so I thanked her and held the tiny pouch of pills in my hand. Closing the sliding door, I pour out two sphere shaped pills from the pouch as I looked at them on my hand "what are you waiting for?" A voice came from behind as i flinched and turned around to see Colton "jeez dude, At least knock. You almost gave me a heart attack" I sighed before consuming the small pills. I tied the strings of the pouch and stuffed it in my bag before I remove my heavy armor, hanging it on a figurine meant to hold traditional Japanese kimonos.  
I sighed and laid down on the comfortable bed as Colton lays beside me. My eyes widened a bit when I realized he was actually in my room "Colton... you have your own room..." I stated before feeling him wrapping his arms around me, spooning me as I felt his chest on my back. He makes himself comfortable by burying his face in my hair and hugging me closely which made me so uncomfortable. Soon I felt a odd sensation that made me even more uncomfortable "Colton...is that your fucking dick poking me..." I could feel his face crack a smile that made me sink into the thin blanket before I gulped.

I could feel his head shift from my hair to kissing my neck that sent shivers down my spine especially the weird sensation of the poking on my butt that made me blush "Is now the good time?" He whispered into my ear with such seduction that made me nod without me even noticing. He nibbles against my neck before moving down to my shoulder, turning me over so he could nibble the skin of my back "Easy, Colton. This is my first tim-" he grips my waist as he pulls me closer to the edge before my eyes widened to the fucking max when I felt his big hands gripping my cheeks and spreading them apart. I soon felt the warm drool dripping from his wet tongue as it touches the sensitive hole of my bottom, feeling his gentle kisses on my bottom cheeks before feeling the warmth of his big tongue slipping through my hole.  
I held on tight to the thin fabric of the blanket before moaning quietly into the bed while he teased my hole with his desperate tongue that drenched in drool, as if he longed to taste me. I soon felt his tongue had stopped, wondering what had happened until I felt his hand grip my brown hair. He pulls me up off the bed and pushes me down to my knees as I groaned from his harsh grip of my hair "Go ahead" he smirked playfully as my eyes widened from how big he was. I gulped my spit and held the shaft of his cock before he noticed the drool leaking from the side of my mouth, even I didn't even notice it "your already drooling all over it, it's all yours you know" he licks his lips as I smiled and tasted it for myself. Desperately wanting to taste every inch, I closed my eyes and let it it my mouth as his eyes widened at how impressed he was when I made it to the base and back to the tip. His cock now covered in my saliva before I crave for more, Colton now sat on the edge of the bed as I spread his knees apart and bobbed my head back and forth all the way down to the base and back up. He grunts and moans with pleasure while looking up with his eyes closed, loving every suck as he bit his lips so that no loud moans could slip out.

I caressed his masculine thighs before tasting his pre-cum that tasted different unlike anything I tasted before. It tasted weird but good at the same time, mainly because it was coming from the person I liked a lot. He gave a shivering moan before he chuckles and stops me from sucking any further "that was really close, but I didn't eat your ass for nothing" he smirks before lifting me up and pinned my legs to the bed in a missionary position. My eyes grew wide as he spreads the back of my knees, exposing my hole to the air as he tries to shove his tip in but it wouldn't budge "come on now, Atlas. Don't be so stubborn" he growls before I wince in pain from feeling him trying to force it in "Colton, hold up. It really fucking hurts-" before I could finish he roughly pushes it in as I grunt and scream in pain, his hand quickly covering my mouth so no screams could be heard.

I could feel the thickness of his shaft slipping in and out of my tight ass that felt like my ass was on fire with each thrust. It hurt like hell but it felt good when he shoved it all in, leaving it in balls deep so I could get used to the size before he thrusts back and forth. The pain sharpened as I continued screaming in his hand, begging for him to stop for a bit or at least slow down but it was no use. He was already so into it that I ignored the pain and felt the pleasure replace it instead. Soon he removed his hand away from my mouth as he spreads my legs farther part so he could have more room to pound me, which he did. I could tell he was reaching close to orgasm and so was I. 

With every thrust I could feel him rubbing against my prostate that automatically made me moan his name as he wraps his masculine arms around my body before I wrapped my arms around his neck. He groaned against my skin as I winced and moaned against his ear, wrapping my legs around him tightly before he gives a final thrust. Shoving every inch possible before I felt a flood of a warm sensation in my ass, it filled so much that some even leaks out of it and onto his balls before he moaned and kisses my lips.

The both of us were sweating and our bodies were hot like a mid summer day. After a few minutes I slowly unwrapped my legs as he slowly pulls out, feeling the warm stream dripping out of my ass as I grunt and force it all out. The two of us were breathing heavily before I look up at the ceiling "good boy" I playfully tease before messing up his hair and he growls playfully before nibbling my neck. He soon pulls away from my neck and turns his whole body so that his cock was hanging in front of my face and my eyes widened "Wait...are we doing it again?" My breath sharpens once I felt him grip my shaft and played with my cock with his tongue before he shoves it in his mouth. 

We were relatively the same size but Colton was just a bit bigger than me and I was completely fine with that. When he sucked it sent shivers in my legs as they shake and I moaned before gripping his own cum-covered cock, eating the cum off. I sucked off every drop especially from his balls, hearing him moan before he sucks harder and jerks faster which made me automatically cum into his mouth. I grunt and moaned as both of our moans were covered by each other's cocks stuffed in our mouths. I was surprised that he swallowed it all before sucking it off dry with a pop noise from his mouth before he sucks and licks my tip playfully as I did the same to his "I like this a lot. Can we do this every night?" He teases in that deep sexy voice of his which made me blush before rolling my eyes and push him off.

He chuckles and lays beside me before we face each other and hugged each other closely, sharing a passionate kiss on the lips before I bite his bottom lip and tugged it. He instantly smiled as he did the same "Your so kinky. I love that about you" He teases as I scoffed and shook my head with a smirk "I was literally tied up into the air with strings, tell me that wasn't kinky enough" I teased back and he chuckles in agreement. His warm body kept me feeling nice and cozy in his arms that made me fall asleep in an instant. Knowing that I had nothing to fear when I'm in Colton's arms. Maybe Jewels is right, Colton really had this deep love for me. He would do anything to keep me safe and let me know that I'm his and only his.

But of course, Hercules had the same thing towards me and I was stuck in the in between. For now we'll see how it goes. I'd honestly love to compare who was better in bed, Colton or Hercules, so far Colton takes the lead especially for tonight but with Hercules you could never know what to expect. That guy is full of crazy surprises and I'm up for this crazy love triangle that would probably ruin my relationships only if I can keep it on the down low. Hercules is much more stronger than Colton and has much more lean muscle so it really scares me just picturing being in bed with Hercules and his raw strength that could tear me to pieces. But I'm sure he'll be gentle with me...right?

Once the morning had risen I woke up to see Colton staring at me, admiring my face like I was a work of art. My cheek turned a light shade of pink before I took a moment to look at his perfectly shaped face. God, it's like he was perfectly made by god himself. I quickly got up and found a stack of folded towels on the floor as I took one and wrapped myself with it, walking out of the room and making my way towards the hot springs as Colton watches me leave and stays behind. I slid open the door and noticed the blast of hot steam brush against my face before I entered the bath house and slid the door closed. It was absolutely relaxing and gorgeous, a large pond with a waterfall that was hot and clear. I drop my towel as it falls to the floor before I slowly enter the hot spring, feeling the warmth brush against my legs and waist before feeling it up to my chest.

I made my way closer to the waterfall as I noticed a figure washing themselves under the rushing water, the fog covering my vision so it wasn't clear to see who exactly it was. I quietly swam closer to the figure, revealing Hercules washing himself. The hot water brushing against his bare skin, his body glistening like glass. He was like a true god before my eyes, his masculine body flexing as the hot steam from the springs made me feel high. It all felt like a dream to me, not feeling real at all as the male with the god-like body washed himself. I slowly sunk under the water, hiding my mouth and everything else under as my eyes gazed at Hercules bathing, now washing his wet blonde hair back "It a bit rude to watch isn't it, Atlas?" My eyes widened that he knew I was there all along before I rise up from the water and scratched the back of my head "Y-Yeah...sorry"

He just gave a smirk in response before he swam towards my way, swimming back until I felt the edge of the pool hit my back. My eyes widened when he stood closely I'm front of me, his blue eyes looking deep into my eyes before he spoke softly "Atlas...I'm real sorry for everything that's been happening on this quest. I know it was foolish of me to make reckless decisions and I hope you can at least trust me agai-" without letting him finish I pulled him in and passionately kissed his lips. His lips were just as plumped as Colton's, soft and smooth to the touch. I gently pulled away before he leans in for more, making me blush from his flirtatious kiss before he pulls away and smiles "Your a real good kisser" he teases with a bite of his lips "oh I've had some practice. I can also say the same to you. I'm just surprised you were okey with it" I scratched the back of my ear with a uncertain side grin.

I watched as his eyes gazed to the side with a shrug before looking back towards me "Of course I'm okey with it. I mean- Marie did expose my love towards you...so that's a thing" he looks back to the side with a tight grin. I knew it was completely embarrassing for Hercules to have his secret exposed but that didn't make him different. I turn his head to face me again before I smiled sweetly "And I'm glad she told me. But, I rather hear it from you so I know it's true" I slightly tilt my head to the side while looking at the details of his face before i felt his hands placed on my waist "Atlas, I like you... Clearly, Colton seems to like you as well but I'm willing to beat his ass for you. I'll do anything to keep you safe on this journey and I promised that I'll help you find who you are" he gave a proud smile to his words that even made me feel proud of him.

Everything Hercules said was always true, especially his promises. That's what I adored the most about him, his total honesty and determination that made him a strong leader. All I could do in response was give his lips another passionate kiss that was deeper this time, a promising kiss like a pinky swear. Our lips touched a few times before a loud rumbling was heard at the distance that quickly cut off our kissing session "we better check on that" he looked into my eyes with a small smile before the two of us quickly got out of the hot spring and made our way to the others, our towels wrapped around our waist before Aaron runs down the hall "HERCULES, ATLAS! THERE'S A MASSIVE WAVE COMING OUR WAY!" he yelled with fear before Hercules and I looked at each other. He looks back to Aaron with a stern look "Gather Everyone to the highest point of the temple" he ordered as Aaron nods and runs to gather the others

The two of us quickly ran to our rooms to change into our armor as Colton questioned what the big deal was "Get your ass up! There's a wave heading our way" the Hellhound quickly gets up and puts on his pants before following me out of the building. The two of us run out to the temple, running up the stairs as the group looks up at the sky to see a massive wave heading towards our direction, casting a large shadow over the island "it's the tsunami that destroyed my home" Kagami tightens her katana before she approaches the edge of the temple "Kagami, wait. That isn't just a tsunami. It's a Titan that sends monstrous waves. You stand no chance against it!" Sunny held her back as she pushes his hand away from her shoulder "Oh god... it's bigger than the wave before. What hides behind the wave is the Titan and we need to find a way to defeat it" Aaron gulps as the group watches the tsunami approaching rather quickly, building up in height the closer it came.


	8. A wave of emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut so read at your own risk

All of us stood on the rooftop of the highest temple as we brainstormed on how to counter or embrace the deadly disaster “We need a way to block the wave from flooding the area or this place is going to get carried away with the wave. Marie and Kleo, you two have any ideas?” Hercules looks towards the two girls as they looked at each other and nod. Marie held her hand out as her eyes glows a bright purple color, purple mist emitting from her hands before a large dome covers the kingdom. Kleo sways her hands as if she were dancing with the wind, circling her hands as a large tornado emits from the skies and sucks the wave.

The two seemed to be using a large amount of their energy as they struggled to keep their powers going “it won’t be enough” Kagami tightened her grip to her katana before Roman draws out his long sword “Step aside” he pushes past her before holding his sword up to the sky. Everyone’s eyes on his blade before he strikes his blade down and the large tsunami splits in half completely. The power of Roman’s long sword-Excalibur- seemed to have strengthened than before, the wave splitting far apart as they crashed on either side of the round barrier. Everyone gave a sigh of relief until a larger shadow casts over the entire kingdom, The Titan now facing the tiny beings in front of him “Kneel before the original god of sea. Those who reject will die in my hands” the titan’s voice was loud and clear that even made the waves of the ocean shake violently.

Everyone stood firm which angered the Titan “We, guardians of earth, will protect this world even if it costs our life” Hercules shouted out to the Titan before it simply laughs at his response “How naive, even with all of your strength you cannot defeat I- Oceanus- the God of sea” the Titan proclaims with pride before he prepares his fist to strike. Everyone prepared to fight as we all stood close to each other side-by-side. Kleo’s snake bracelet turning into a gold staff, Roman gripping firmly to the handle of Excalibur, Aaron holding his war hammer that he combined with his pickax and hammer-used by his excellent metalwork ability-, Colton transforming into his Hellhound form with his dark fur brushing against the ocean wind, the sword of life appearing in my right hand as the tattoo symbol marks the back of my wrist, Hercules clashing his sword onto his shield that empowered the group, Sun spinning his golden staff as Kagami prepares her katana in a fighting stance, and Marie with her hands out as her eyes glows purple and her hands emits dense purple fog. 

The Titan simply destroys the protection dome with one strike of his fist as the dome breaks, preparing for another strike with his fist. A large ball of fire emits from Colton’s mouth as he shoots the ball to the titan’s fist, the hellfire taking effect as the titan’s fist splashes off and he stumbles back from the blast “Fire seems to have an effect on him! keep blasting, Colton!” Hercules shouted as Colton obeyed the command and blasts a few more rounds of hellfire flames. The balls of fire damages the Titan in various spots but they seemed to reconnect since his body was made up of water. 

The Titan roars in anger as he swipes the temple with his arm, breaking the tall temple as everyone falls. Luckily, Kleo spins her staff as the twister carries everyone to a mountain near the kingdom. Everyone spun in circles within the twister as it spits us out to the ground of the mountain, avoiding another large wave that engulfed the entire ancient kingdom. Everyone watching as the tsunami breaks the buildings and destroys the castle completely, Kagami’s heart sinking at the sight of her home now destroyed. The Titan faced the mountain before he wraps the mountain with a vortex of the sea water, wrapping it like a snake wrapping it’s prey. 

The Titan was furious that a large storm appears over the entire island, covering the skies with dark clouds and heavy rain that made the land dark before lighting clashes rapidly and the ocean rises. The massive waves crashing against the mountain as the ground shakes violently “We need to do something!” Sunny shouted as the rain falls heavily which made everyone drenched within seconds. The Egyptian goddess spun her staff as tornados appear from the dark clouds, wrapping itself around the titan’s arms and neck that restrained him from moving “Colton! Now!” Hercules demanded before the Hellhound blasts another round of balls of Hellfire “we need more than just balls of Fire” Hercules held tight to his shield before Aaron had an idea “...I think I know how to get more fire” the boy turns around and approached the stone walls of the mountain before looking at his war hammer and back to the stone.

The boy held tight to the handle of his war hammer before striking it to the stone wall of the mountain, a large crack of lava bursting to the top before it explodes and burns the Titan. Large chuckles of lava stones slowly destroy the titan’s water-coated skin before I noticed something within the Titan. There in the heart of the Titan was what looked like a dark colored orb, protected by his indestructible body of water “Hercules! There’s something in his chest. It looks like a large orb, it must be his heart!” I pointed out as Hercules gazes his eyes to see the orb “We need to extract it. It must be the key to destroying it. What’s the plan, Atlas?” He questioned as I took a brief moment to think but knew the answer “throw me” he seemed confused to my plan as I gave him a serious look “THROW ME, HERCULES!” I demanded before he nods and holds my ankles, spinning me around in circles at such speed before he lets go.

I flew high up into the air as I felt the strong gust of wind brushing against my face before seeing the Titan break the tornado restraining his arm. The Titan attempts to smack me away but fails as his arm detaches from Roman’s Excalibur. The sword of light disappears as the tattoo disappears with it, the Bident of destruction now appearing along with the symbol marked on my arm. The white in my left eye turns all black as I point the tip of the bident towards the heart of the Titan, stabbing the dark orb with the bident before I enter his body made of water and leave out from his back. 

The Titan screamed in agony as I extracted his heart and the water coating his body simply falls off, revealing his true form of half man and half sea serpent. The violent ocean water quickly stabilizes as the island was seen again after the waves returns back to its natural state. The Titan lays on the shore as Marie chanted a teleportation spell to where the Titan was, everyone standing at a distance as I remove the dark blue colored orb from the bident and the weapon disappears into black fog. My left eye returns to it’s natural look as the tattoo symbol disappears and I examined the orb in my hand “G-Give me... my...heart” the Titan reaches out to the orb as everyone pointed their weapons at the defeated Titan 

The orb gave a faint blue glow within as I look back to the Titan “Tell me. Is this the heart of the ocean?” I asked as the Titan simply laughs to my question “Of course it is. Now give it back to me you foolish mortal or it will be hell for you” the Titan demanded before I held it away from him “Tell me who set you free from the vault” I questioned in a serious tone before he laughs quietly. The titan’s laugh slowly became louder like a devil’s as if it was a joke to him “you will never know who opened the vault. My brothers are scattered around the world and feasting on the world’s blood. We will claim what was once ours and build a new world, even the Greek gods can’t stop us..now... GIVE ME BACK MY HEART!” The Titan slithers his serpent-like tail towards my direction before he stops and gasps.

A burning light emits from his chest as a sword of fire cuts through before he falls forwards, revealing Kagami with her flaming katana “that was for the people of my kingdom” she spits on the titan’s body before the Titan gets sucked into the dark orb, trapped inside it like a prison as the orb continued to glow a blue light from within “We need to keep this with us at all cost, there are people out there that are searching for this and we can’t let them know that it’s here” I stated seriously before Hercules nods and looks at the others “Everyone, we need to move on to the next part of the quest. We’ll be voyaging to the west.” Everyone nodded before he leads the way and everyone follows.

Aaron helped assist Kagami as he asked her about how her sword was able to flare with fire, explaining to him the history of her family’s sword that was passed down for generations “This katana was used during the many great wars my ancestors fought it. Passed down for generations, every ancient warrior’s soul is within this blade. Possessing this weapon like a guardian. Tell me about yours” she looks up at the boy beside her before he scratches the back of his head and looks away, shy to talk about himself “well, originally my war hammer was a pickax and a hammer. I forged the two into one so it was easier to carry and work with. The pickax was my father’s favorite tool when working in the mines and I was always stuck with using the hammer, but sadly the mine collapsed and he didn’t make it out... his legs were completely crushed by the rocks and he gave me his pickax before his friends pulled me out” he looks down in sadness that made her feel nothing but sorry for him. 

She held his hand and gave a warm smile for comfort before leaning her head on his shoulder which made him smile from feeling loved by her sense of care. Everyone seemed to be partnered to their lovers while we journeyed to the west. Kleo leaning her head on Roman’s shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, Sunny holding Marie’s hand firmly with a happy smile on both of their faces, Kagami resting her head on Aaron’s shoulder with her hand holding tightly to his, and me- stuck in the middle between Hercules and Colton- walking in the front of the group for the first time. It was a bit awkward since the two didn’t talk to each other at all, Colton wanting to hold my hand but I cross them instead. 

I knew the Heart of the Ocean wasn’t secure in my backpack because it was easy to steal, especially because it glowed and drenched my bag with sea slime. there goes all my things. 

We decided to setup camp for the night after walking for hours. Kaiju island was indeed one of the largest islands I’ve ever been to, only because I’ve never stepped foot out of Olympus Creak. We made ourselves comfortable around the camp fire as Hercules throws in more wood to warmup our still-soaked bodies while our clothes hangs to dry. 

It had been raining ever since the fight and it doesn’t seem to be going away any time soon. This must be the wrath of Oceanus’s rage for us. The boys were practically half naked while the girls wrapped themselves in a traditional Japanese Kimono, provided by Kagami. Everyone gathers around the campfire to warm up while I sat between Hercules and Colton “You guys wanna here about the crazy war between the Titans and Greek Gods?” Hercules questions as everyone looked towards him, interested to hear the story.

He makes himself comfortable while leaning close to the fire as it lights in front of his face, the light rain brushing against our skins “Back before the earth was formed there were a group of mighty beings called Titans. They all worked together to form the earth as it is today. Zeus, was a son of a Titan. He freed his siblings from his father which started a war called The Titanomachy that lasted for ten long years. The Titans were defeated and the Greek Gods claimed victory. Zeus locked the Titan’s away in a place hidden deep within the earth, to never be found by anyone. The Titans were all full of rage and planned to bring revenge on the Olympians, vowed to murder every god and goddess along with their children and descendants.” A large rumbling sound rolls over the dark clouds before lighting clashes which made some flinch from the dramatic scene.

Hercules just chuckles to see majority of the group frightened and afraid from the story before he continued “Something released the Titans from the vault and now they roam the earth, plotting their revenge as they feast on the blood of mortals. So far three of the Titans were seen. Oceanus; Titan god of the sea, Helios; Titan god of the sun, and Iapetus; Titan god of Pain and Violent death. If more of the Titan’s escape from the vault then we’ll all be doomed. Especially if they break Cronus free” A loud struck of thunder clashes in the skies as Marie shrieks and Sunny wraps his arm around her. 

Hercules leans back from the fire as he takes a bite of the cooked meat and smiles playfully “Legend says that you’ll need to sacrifice the blood of millions to set Cronus free. I’m sure that’s what Oceanus, Helios, and Iapetus were doing from the very start when they were set free from the vault.” He adds before Colton snatches the meat from his hand and eats it. Everyone seemed a bit spooked from the story but everything Hercules said was all true. This must be the reason why we’re on this quest to stop the Titans. 

After a bit of chatter about the story, I got up and walked to my tent before I opened my bag and held the Heart of the Ocean in my hands. The large orb dripped sea slime as I looked into the faint blue light, seeing Oceanus trapped within the orb. I heard whispers coming from within as I placed my ear closer to the orb, listening to Oceanus persuading me to release him by bribing me with using his powers of the sea “Are you okey?” I quickly stuffed the heart back into my backpack before turning around to see Hercules at the entrance of my tent.

I gave a sigh of relief before brushing my hair with my hands and taking in a deep breath “Yeah...I’m fine” I flashed a fake smile as he made his way towards me “Did the story really scared you that much?” He questioned in a slight playful tone as I rolled my eyes in response, making my way to my sleeping bag before I lay there “No, just a bit concerned about the Titan literally trapped inside a orb that’s in my backpack who probably has his brothers searching for him along with other mortals that want to abuse his powers of controlling the sea” I replied in a sarcastic tone before he lays beside me and gave a small laugh in response. 

He turns his body as he faces me, resting the side of his head in his hand while he looks at the details of my face “You’re gonna be safe, as long as your around me and I’ll never let anyone hurt you even if it kills me.” he assured before cracking a smile. I looked at his charming lips that revealed that smile I adored, making me blush just by his words “Hercules, you got a lot of balls for saying all those words. Is that really something your willing to keep?” I cocked an eyebrow with a slight smirk, thinking it wasn’t fully true. 

He softly chuckles to the side before licking his lips and gazed into my eyes with a smirk plastered on his wet-licked lips. Leaning in for a kiss which I let happen, my hand placed on the masculine surface of his well-built pecs. The two of us were practically half naked so I knew what he wanted from me, knowing I wanted the same from him. 

He shifts his body so he was placed over me, his masculine arms keeping me in as he passionately kisses my lips continuously before I remove the buckle to his belt and undone his tight pants. He takes the belt away from my grasp before I brushed my hands on the surface of his hardcore abs, feeling every part of his skin with my fingertips before he grinds against me. I could feel a large bulge rubbing against my own and just by the touch I knew it was much bigger than I thought, probably big as Colton. He moves his lips along my neck before nibbling my skin that made me laugh from the tickling sensation. He knew I liked it so he nibbles a bit more, making me bite onto the bottom of my lips to keep myself from giggling loudly while he moves down to my chest.

I leaned my head back with my eyes closed while he kisses the surface of my abs and removes my pants, pulling them down to reveal my throbbing boner in my tight black briefs before I felt his wet tongue licking my abs. He tosses my pants to the side before tossing his as well, smiling excitedly before he crawls back on top of me and gave me a few more deep kisses with our throbbing bulges grinding against each other through our briefs. I managed to roll over so I was placed on top and he laid on the ground as he looks up at me with a bite of his lips “Tell me Hercules, do you think your stronger than me? My mother didn’t call me Atlas for nothing” the boy simply smiled with a small laugh before he licks his lips “Oh I know I am. Trust me, your not that strong. I heard you crying in submission a few night ago when Colton stayed in your room.” He teases as my cheeks instantly turns red from embarrassment

“How did you know-“ “everyone could hear you, Atlas. You were moaning and crying like a little bitch. I stopped by your door and listened to you two the entire time and i clearly knew who was getting topped, but I do have to admit that it was pretty funny listening to everything. Now I can prove to you that I’m the better top for you, I’ll make you feel ten times more better than Colton can” He bites his lips before I took a moment to soak up the embarrassment “I um... I don’t wanna do this” that was all I had to say because I was just so embarrassed of myself. 

I got up and slipped my pants back on before hearing him trying to stop me from leaving “Oh come on, Atlas. I was just joking! Just come back and lay with me, I promise I won’t tell anyone about anything” he sat up and begged with such a desperate look on his face. I could read the hornyness in his eyes and the crazy lust building inside him, wanting to show his sexual love for me in every way possible. I just glared at his presence in disgust before I grabbed my red sweater and put it on without the zipper along with grabbing my backpack “Go fuck yourself you perverted fuck” it was such a cold way to leave him like that but I wasn’t in the mood for sex, especially when he just exposed me like that. 

I flicked him off and leave my own tent before running into a Colton who was just standing a few feet away from the tent with his arms crossed “What’s wrong? I saw Hercules went in there” his calm voice quickly arose to protection mode as his eyes flare and I stop him from going into my tent, placing my hand on his chest “Leave it, Colton. He’s just being a dick” I scoffed before walking past him and he watches me before looking back to the tent, growling at it before he quickly follows right after. 

I held the strap to my backpack as I made my way down the path, not caring where I ended up as Colton grabs my shoulder and stops me “Hey hey where you going? Don’t just leave without telling anyone” he turns me around as I looked away without making any eye contact, knowing something was wrong “Hey, what’s the matter? Did Hercules do something? If so I’ll beat his ass up right now. I don’t care if he’s the leader because I’ll-“ “Colton, just leave me the fuck alone. I’m not in the mood talking about Hercules or you. You both give me a fucking headache and I hate it” I pushed his hand off my shoulder before turning back around to continue my walk. 

Colton stood there completely speechless as he watched me disappear into the darkness of the trail, hesitating to chase after but knew I needed time for myself. He sadly nods and returns to the camp as I walked down the trail and heard the sound of the ocean just down the path. I approached the shore and noticed a dock where ships from the west would port.

I approached the wooden dock and sat on the edge, feeling all sorts of emotions going through my head. Some sad, others feeling embarrassed, but majority was anger. I opened my backpack and held the Heart of the   
Ocean in my hands before I listened to the sound of Oceanus speak from within the orb “Your angry aren’t you? Your mad at that boy because he only wants you for his own sexual pleasure. I can feel the anger and frustration from your hands, the feeling of being angry at your complicated love life. I can help with your anger... just let the orb soak in and you’ll feel my full power coursing in your body. With it you can do so much things, like drown your desires so you can focus on your main goal.” I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his voice which felt so tempting. 

If I drowned my regretful love triangle, will I be more focused on protecting the world from dying? Maybe he’s right. If I just let the orb soak in I could drown out my unnecessary desires and focus on the goal of this quest. I slowly submit to the orb as the slimy ball makes it’s way into my skin, feeling a cold rush in my bloodstream. I could feel the tremendous amount of power in my body just by soaking in 1/3 of the orb, making me smile at how powerful I’ll feel if I absorbed all of it. 

A faint blue light in the water glows as my eyes focuses in on it, the orb stopping as the light grew brighter the closer it came. I held the orb tightly in my hand before the blue light revealed a familiar shape, a seashell. My eyes widened as the figure reveals it’s head and brushes their wet blonde hair back before smiling at me. It was Jewelia. Her beautiful silver eyes reflecting the moonlight as she brightly smiled, excited to see me again. My heart beats fast as the orb slowly returns to regular shape, my body rejecting the powers of the orb before Oceanus yells from within. The girl didn’t pay attention to the orb as her eyes glued to mine “Jewelia...how...why did you-“ “I used the compass and found that you were near so I decided to make a quick visit” she explains before she gets out of the water and sits beside me on the edge of the dock.

My eyes followed her, not taking any second to look away from her presence “What’s that?” She questioned as her eyes divert to the strange ball of slime in my hands before I look down at it “The heart of the ocean” her eyes widened as I looked back to her. She dropped her jaws and looked into my eyes before i could explain “We fought the titan Oceanus and now he’s trapped in this slimy orb.” We both looked down at it as it faintly glows “Where do you plan on hiding it? You do know that there are crazy people out there that are searching for it, especially my corrupted husband and his father.” She was indeed right “I can’t hide it anywhere because someone will find it... if only I had someone-...” that just gave me an idea. 

Jewelia’s eyes widened as I looked at her, knowing what I was thinking as she rejected the thought “No, Atlas... you know I can’t take it because my husband will steal it from me.” She was also right about that, but that wasn’t what I was thinking “No, your not going to take it... your going to absorb it” her eyes widened even greater from the crazy idea “Listen Jewels, if you absorb this you can rule the whole ocean” “but I don’t want to rule-“ “you can protect your kingdom from Prince Derek... you can finally see your father and siblings again... Atlantis doesn’t have to worry about being destroyed when you have the power to protect it with the Heart of the Ocean” she was silent as I looked at her eyes dropping down “Atlas... if what you say is true” “it is, Jewelia... I guarantee it” she looks at the orb before taking a moment of silence to think.

She slowly placed her hand out before I placed the orb above her hand “Atlas...” I stopped the orb from falling into her hands as I looked into her scared silver eyes “If this power is too much for me... will you be there to stop me?” I could hear the scared tone in her soft voice but I always promised her safety that she knows I’ll always be there for her “Of course, even if it means the cost of my life to save you from the power. But, I know you have a strong heart that can take control of the seven seas” I assured as she smiled and nods. 

I gently placed the orb in her hand before she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath in, relaxing herself as she soaks in the orb. I watched as she absorbs most of it until her breath shakes “A-Atlas... there’s a voice... my body feels cold” she opens her eyes as her eyes looked completely different. Her eyes weren’t the beautiful silver pearls anymore. They were dark like the deep blue sea, small specks of light blue glitter that looked like the stars in the sky. My eyes widened to see her in a panicked state as I started to panic myself “Don’t listen to the voice, it’s Oceanus. He’s trying to get inside your head!” I held her shoulders as she absorbs more of the orb. This was bad. Really bad

She starts to hyperventilate before I look at my hands and both symbols appear on my wrist, deciding which one to use. I had to think quick or it’s too late. I placed both of my hands on the sides of her hand as she completely absorbs the orb as my right hands glows a bright white light that could be seen from miles away, my left hand casting a dark shadow that balanced the light before I grunt and scream from the tremendous power she had absorbed from the orb “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN CONTAIN ME!” Oceanus struggles to enter Jewelia as I clutched my teeth and a spiritual black chain emits from my left hand, pulling him into my body as it absorbs him completely. Soon a large blast emits from the two of us as the waters shifts and the trees blows harshly.

“What the hell was that?!” Sunny pokes his head out from the tent as everyone got out and looked at the ocean “did any of you felt that crazy blast of energy go through you?” He questioned before Colton gave a concern look towards the sea “Atlas...” he quickly leaves the others before jumping into the air, shifting into his Hellhound form as he runs towards the shore.

Jewelia and I slowly opened our eyes as we looked at each other, her eyes back to it’s silver look as I gave a sigh of relief “Atlas... are you okey?” She placed her soft hand on my cheek as I bury into it with my eyes closed “Yeah...” I cracked a smile before she smiles back and places her forehead against mine “This power... I can feel the power of the whole ocean... but... the voice... it’s not there” she gave a worried look as I opened my eyes and placed my hand on her other cheek “It’s gone... for good... you don’t need to worry about it anymore... now go back. Back to Atlantis” she looked deep into my eyes, seeing the calmness and love as she nods and leans for a kiss. I brushed my hand through her wet blonde hair as I passionately kiss her lips that I longed to kiss again.

Rumbling could be heard from the distance and I knew it was the sound of Colton “Go Jewelia, return to Atlantis and protect it with your powers. And remember, you know how to find me” she looks down at the golden compass strapped to a belt on her waist before she looks back up at me with a nod and a smile “Thank you, Atlas... for everything you’ve done for me” she placed a final kiss on my lips, a kiss that was deep and lasted longer than any kiss she had ever given. she pulls away and takes the ring off her finger as I watched her put it into my hand and close it “A symbol of our love” she smiled before she falls into the water and gave a final look into my eyes “Till we meet again, my knight” she smiles happily which made me smile back “Till we meet again, My princess” she blushes pink before she dips her head under the water and her beautiful tail was the last thing I saw before she disappears into the ocean.

Colton jumps up into the air before shifting back to his human form, landing on the docks as he huffs “Atlas, are you alright?” I could hear how worried he was for me as I stood up and rolled down the legs of my pants before smiling to him “yeah, just did a experiment that’s all” I replied before grabbing my backpack and letting it hang over my broad shoulders before I walk past him and turned to wait for him “Can you take me back to camp? I don’t wanna walk all the way up there again” I sighed lazily before he smiles and shakes his head “Fine” he sighs before shifting back to his Hellhound form.

I climbed onto his back as I held on tight to his fur before he runs back to the camp where the others were, enjoying the ride back as I felt the nice breeze of the night brush through my hair.


	9. The Change

Colton slows down once we arrived as I got off his back and he transforms back to his human form, giving him a pat on his back as a thanks “Atlas, are you alright? We felt a strong blast of energy at the shore” Marie questions with concern before I nod “Yeah, I’m fine” “where’s the slime ball?” Roman crosses his arms before I turn to look at him “I destroyed it” I replied before They all gave a shocked look to what I had just said “You what?!” Marie took a step forward before I put my hand out to her “woah, calm down. I simply erased it out of existence with my left hand” I replied in a calm tone as everyone eased a bit. It was a total lie. I didn’t erased the Titan out of existence, I gave Jewelia all of his powers and I took him into my body as a new prison. 

I head towards my tent as Colton follows, seeing Hercules standing in front of it with his arms crossed “Atlas, we need to talk- H-Hey!“ I pushed him to the side, still angry at him as he watches Colton growl in his face with his eyes flaring like fire before he follows me into my tent and Hercules scoffs, brushing himself off before he looks at the others “THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT!” He yells as everyone returns to their tents “jeez, the hell is his problem?” Kagami whispers as Aaron shrugs “it’s Hercules, he’s a crazy bastard” he whispers back before the two enter their tent. 

Hercules spends the rest of the night doing his own things instead of sleeping as I lay on my sleeping bag and felt Colton wrapping his arms around me to keep me warm in his chest “U-um... Colton... I’m already hot enough” I tapped his arms before he squeezes me tighter and I practically suffocates me with his big bicep covering my mouth “C-COLTON!” I muffled against his skin before he chuckles and let’s me go “I’m just messing with you” he softly chuckles before yawning and resting his hands behind his head as he closes his eyes. 

I turn my back to him as I thought deeply to myself, vivid images flashing across my mind that didn’t make any sense. Images of what seemed to be a great war. I quickly snapped out of it before turning my head to see Colton completely asleep. Was I really thinking that long? Maybe these horrifying images were Oceanus’s past memories before he was locked away in the vault. I quickly got up and noticed that I had been sweating, looking over at Colton to see that he wasn’t sweating at all even though he usually does. I go through my bag and take out my sleep medication before pouring two small pills into my hand. Throwing them into my mouth before swallowing and laying onto Colton’s chest as a pillow since my pillow was drenched in sweat. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling, hearing Colton’s beating heart against my ear as I listened to the beat and slowly drift to sleep. The sound of his heart slowing down and fading out before I found myself in a empty dark room, standing on top of dark water “hello?” My voice echos as the surface of the water vibrates with my voice “Is anybody out there?” I called out, my voice echoing with no response back. I looked around before I felt the water rising above my ankles which quickly caught my attention. The black water rising rapidly before I looked around for an exit. No way this is happening. This shouldn’t be happening at all, I took the damn pills. I pushed my way through the water as I called out loudly once more for help “COLTON! JEWELIA!...HERCULES! HELP!” The water lifts me off the ground as I looked up to see the ceiling holding me down as the water enters my mouth before I spit it out and start to hyperventilate. 

Why didn’t the pills work? When am I going to wake up? When will Colton notice That I’m having a nightmare? All I heard was a familiar voice with me in my dream, Oceanus’s raging tone “There’s no one here to save you. Not your Hellhound puppy Colton, Nor your beloved mermaid Jewelia, and certainly not your promised protector Hercules. Now you will suffer internally for your reckless actions until you release me from this prison” his voice echos before he laughs wickedly as I drown into the dark water. I held my breath as the water fills the dark void and I look around to see complete darkness. I felt the power of my right hand appear as it lights in front of me to reveal a horrifying image of the dead corpse of my friends. Floating in front of me before I gasp and the air leaves my mouth, the dead corpse all looked like they have been left to rot for centuries as their flesh decays and their lifeless bodies float in front of me. 

This was all just a dream, there no way this is real. It’s just Oceanus screwing with my mind. I shine my right hand at the dead corpse of Marie before she grips my wrist and my eyes widened “YOU LEFT US FOR DEAD! NOW YOU’LL DIE WITH US!” she screams as I try to move my hand away but she wouldn’t let go. My breath was slowly becoming shallow under water as I started to panic, looking around to see that everyone’s dead bodies were now floating all around me under water. They all grip my body, dragging and pushing me down at the bottom of the void as I struggled to break free from all of their grasp. Screaming in fear as the last bits of air leaves my mouth and the sound of Oceanus laughing devilishly in my mind before I burst awake, screaming loudly as I sat up.

Colton flinched and quickly wakes up before I noticed it was morning “Atlas, are you okey?” He held me in his arm as I took a moment to breathe and feel my chest if I was actually alive “Tell me what happened” he moves my head so I could face him before I pull away from his hand and shook my head “it’s just a nightmare” I quickly got up and put on my shirt before throwing on my leather jacket. Colton gets up and gave me a look of concern, wanting me to tell him about it “I just had another dream of drowning... but it was different” “what was different?” He asks before i hesitated to speak “Y-You all died and dragged me down” I gulped my spit before he sighs and approaches me for a tight hug “You’ll never be the reason for our deaths, it’s all just a dream” he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before I nod in response. He’s right, it’s just a dream. 

I leave the tent and looked around to see majority of the trees broken with their bark completely torn off as if something had crashed into them. Multiple layers of uneven ground like a boulder fell from the sky and crashed into the dirt, and fallen trees with some of their roots pulled out from the ground. Everyone examined the area as Kleo checks Hercules’s tent to see that he wasn’t there “There’s no sign of him” she stated before everyone searches for him together. Colton sniffs the air and catches his sent before he walks towards the direction “he’s over here” everyone follows him before we found Hercules in an open area in the woods where he was chopping large pieces of woods. 

Everyone gave a sigh of relief before we all approached him “Hercules...” Marie calls out as he didn’t respond, focused on chopping the wood before sunny approaches closer towards him “Hey, she’s talking to you!” He yells as the boy continued chopping the wood, ignoring him as well. It looked like he was in his own world, like we weren’t even there. Kleo approaches him before touching his shoulder to stop him “Hercules, what’s the matter?” She asks as he pushes her hand off and continued chopping, nearly hitting her “THAT’S IT! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID BULLSHIT!” Roman approaches him angrily with his fist tightly clenched before he prepares himself to punch the boy. “Hercules” I called out to him seriously as he swings his Ax to Roman’s neck, nearly a few centimeters away as Kleo flinches and Roman stops completely. 

I approached the boy as Colton follows but Aaron holds him back before Roman and Kleo step aside and I face Hercules “This isn’t about them, isn’t it?” I cocked an eyebrow and he gazed into my eyes “Everyone, return to camp and pack up” I ordered as everyone seemed to obey the command, Roman and Sun cursing at Hercules under their breaths while Colton growls at Hercules and Aaron’s brings him along with them, leaving me and Hercules alone. 

The male returned his gaze to the wood as he prepares to strike before I step in the way and he sharply pauses just a inch away from almost hitting my head “Hercules” I placed my hand over his before I took the ax away and he lets go “Listen, I know your going through a lot right now, and I’m sorry for leaving you like that last night. You know I was embarrassed when you said all that” the boy looks away before I turn his head back towards me, keeping his focus so his eyes were only on me “You need to abandon all these negative emotions in your head. What happened to the Hercules that gave hope for the group on the very start of the quest? The Hercules who always worked his hardest and had a smile” I looked deep into his dull eyes, hoping for a smile but he keeps a expressionless face “I wish you let me drowned so I don’t have to see that face of yours” he shoves me to the side before I soaked in his words. 

His words instantly triggered visions in my head that reminded me of my nightmare, his lifeless body pushing me down to drown as he screamed that it was my fault for everything. Maybe he was right, it was my fault. I held on tight to the ax as a tear rolls down my right eye, hearing Hercules stop in his tracks to see me recklessly hitting the ax on a tree. I chopped the bark off while screaming at myself mentally, putting myself down for trying to have separate loves with other people, thinking I could share my love for everyone equally.

Was this the price I had to pay for trapping Oceanus inside myself. I took a large swing at the tree before feeling something holding me back from cutting any more. I turned my head to see Hercules holding the Ax before he yanks it out of my hand and throws it to the side “What... there’s no point in stopping me becau-“ he cuts me off when he pulls me in for a hug that caught me off guard. His grasp holding to me tightly that made me feel comfort and care that reminded me of the old Hercules I remembered. The Hercules that made me walk a mountain with boulders, the Hercules that carried me over his shoulders when I was too tired, the Hercules that promised me hope in finding who I was.

I felt this warm feeling in my chest that I never felt before, Never felt it with Jewelia or Colton. I rest my chin on his shoulder as he did the same to mine, shedding a tear into his shoulder as he sniffles and wipes his own tear “I just wanted to talk to you last night to say that I’m sorry...that’s all” he pulls away before I look at him eye-to-eye “No, I should be sorry for always pushing you away. It’s my fault that I never noticed how much you-“ my eyes widened when I felt his lips pressed deeply into mine. A kiss so rough but meaningful that sent a curling feeling in my stomach. His kiss wasn’t for his own sexual pleasure, instead it was a kiss of truth, a kiss for how much I really meant to him.

I pulled away even though I really didn’t want to. Looking into his now happier eyes which made me smile since he looked much more better than before “glad to see that charming grin again, big guy” I lightly pat the side of his cheek before he blushes, turning around to walk back to the camp before he follows shortly right after, catching up to my side. 

There’s something about men that makes me wonder, why do they always make such a quick change in emotions? Don’t get me wrong, I’ve went out with a few girls in the past and they were always easily angered and stubborn to change their attitudes. Although what I’ve learned from Hercules and Colton is that they were both easily jealous and have dominant personalities. 

I know that if the others saw me in these crazy relationships they would think of me as some kind of player or a hoe. Truth is, I’m not in it to play with their feelings nor have crazy rough sex. I’m only doing it to find what I really was. dating girls seemed a bit too classic for me so I thought I’d give guys a try. So far it’s not that all different, apart from the sex. I’ve never ever been a bottom before and I always hated the thought of it, that until Colton showed me how interesting it actually was so now I’m pretty okey with it. 

Hercules and I approached the group who had everything packed and ready to go, seeing his attitude had changed completely “Well would you look at that. Someone had a change of heart” Aaron teases playfully before Hercules just flashed a small smile towards me “Just needed a time to talk, that’s all” he replied as the others make their way towards the western shore of the island. 

Thanks to all the wood Hercules had chopped, Aaron forged the pieces to make a large boat with the help of Marie’s binding spell to keep the boat from falling apart. Hercules and Colton both carried the wooden boat down to the shore as we all approached the docks and get onto the boat “We’ll be heading west to the Egyptian desserts, that’s where Helios was last seen. Kleo will lead the way” Hercules orders before the Egyptian goddess gave a smirk.

The goddess of the wind and sand held her hands high up into the air before a strong gust of wind pushes the boat westward, feeling the strong breeze go through our hair as the boat rips the surface of the water at such speed “What are the sightings of the Titan being in Egypt?” I questioned as I watched Hercules standing at the front of the boat, facing the sun high up in the sky “over there, the sun doesn’t seem to set and there are strange sightings of blood sacrifices made on the ancient locations. Pyramids seeping blood along with the rivers turning into a large pool of blood. It’s definitely a sacrifice to a god and I’m sure it’s to feed Cronus. The people of Egypt think that sacrificing mortals will make the sun go away so their crop doesn’t over dry and the water will restore. Their big mistake is that they’re praising Helios and I’m sure he’s using them to just give Cronus more power” 

Kleo was mad when Hercules had told the madness in her homeland. A sense of anger and fear for her people suffering under a Titan that’s ruining her land. The wind blew faster, making us all fall back as we held on tight to the boat. I could see Kleo wanting to get there as soon as possible, her face showing a sense of determination and defense to set her people free. 

I sat at the back of the boat, wondering to myself silently while I lean on the edge and watch the waters passing by. I could feel the cold air of the sea brushing through my hair that felt refreshing when I took a breath of it. My mind was so relaxed but for some reason I wasn’t sea sick like before. It was like I was used to the water, being one with it. Colton on the other hand. he was hunched over the edge, throwing up into the open sea before I made my way over to him to rub his back. 

After two hours and thirty minutes of the voyage we came to a stop when the waters became shallow and the sun beating down on our skins. I looked around and noticed the dried up disaster all around the area. Nothing but hot sand and heat. They’re were barely anyone outside and the river was now red as blood along with the pyramids stained in red. It was a truly haunting sight, just as haunting as the flooded Jade kingdom. 

The boat came to a stop at the shore as we got off and stood on the sand, hot with a burning sensation against our feet. Even with shoes I could feel it burn. Colton was used to it, in fact he actually liked it- Of course he would, he’s a Hellhound for gods sake- because he was so used to the intense heat that amplified his powers. Kleo leads the way to her palace, her Egyptian dress following with the wind as the sand flies freely in the air “Ouch, shit. It got in my eyes” Sunny tries to rub the sand out from his eyes before Marie takes his hand away so she could blow into it “Thanks” he mumbles before she kisses his cheek in response.

While walking I noticed that there wasn’t even a single soul out on the streets or on the plains of sand. Just the stone houses and a few tumbleweeds rolling along the wind “what happened here?” Aaron questions as everyone looks at the empty streets “Everyone is hiding from the sun. It’s way too hot to be out and I’m sure they’re afraid” Kleo replied as we walk up the steps to her palace “My Mother and Father should be home” she leads the group into the large ancient stone palace before she walks straight to the throne room. 

Everything was completely dry. No signs of running water, food, or a servant spotted anywhere “The palace should have fresh running waters. I guess that’s been replaced with the blood” she examines the bloody water fountain before she continued to walk. We paused at the golden doors with ancient Egyptian designs as she lightly placed her hand on it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening the doors open “Father, mother” everyone looked around to see nothing but pools of blood splattered everywhere in the throne room that quickly caught everyone’s attention.

Kleo quickly ran to the throne to see her father and mother sitting there, their bodies showing signs of old age as if they sat there for years “Father!...mother! What happened?!” She examined their bodies as they moved ever so slowly “K-Kleo... t-they took our...p-people...to sacrifice...for their...god” her mother managed to speak as her father groans in agony. The Egyptian princess’s eyes began to water as she hugged her mother in her arms, slowly dying of old age and the intense heat “My child...you must..restore our kingdom...” her mother placed her hand on the smooth surface of her daughter’s cheek before her father coughs out blood into his hand “they stripped the youth and energy from your parents” Marie examines the pharaohs condition as Kleo looks up at her.

The witch takes in a deep breath before she notices a stream of blood coming from the pharaoh’s wrist and the queen’s, following the separate stream which lead to the same direction. A open view behind the throne room of the entire kingdom covered in blood. Everyone’s eyes widened from the horrifying sight as the Pharaohs and Queen’s blood followed the lines of what seems to be an ancient symbol marked on the ground.

Hercules examined the symbol before as he touched it and knew instantly what it was “This is the mark of Cronus” he stated as a chill ran through my spine. Kleo looks at Marie with her eyes streaming down tears “Marie, please tell me that you can heal them” she begged as the witch looks down, shaking her head slowly “I’m sorry Kleo...they’ve lost so much blood and they’re almost to the verge of death. Judging by their appearance, they don’t have much to live” she replied with a voice of sadness that made Kleo cry even more.

I looked at my right arm to see the symbol appear on the back of my wrist. Maybe it isn’t too late for them. I approached Kleo before she looks up at me and noticed the light in my hand “Atlas, please do something” she begged with hope as I looked into her eyes. They were filled with such fear and sadness that made me want to do the best I can “I’ll do everything I can to get your parents in good shape” I replied in a caring tone which made her crack that smile of hope. 

I took a deep breath in before placing my right hand over her mother’s wrist where her blood had been leaking. Holding on gently until I quickly removed my hand away from the burning sensation which made me wince from the pain “her blood feels like it’s been cursed. My powers can’t even heal her. It’s like her blood is bound with something that marks her as property” I stated before rubbing my wrist. Kleo looked down at her mother’s wounded arm as she touched the blood and felt the burn “Why... why did they have to do this to them” she began to tear up once again before Roman quickly takes her off and holds her into his arm.

“It’s the mark of Cronus, whoever’s blood is sacrificed to him will make them be his slave, giving him energy and power with a bond that is unbreakable...I’m sorry Kleopatra, we should have came here sooner” Hercules sighed which made her cry even more into Roman’s shoulder. What Hercules said made me really think. ‘The mark of Cronus’ seems to be some kind of unbreakable bond of sacrifices that gives him power. This must mean he’s gathering as much power in order to break out freely from the vault. Helios and Oceanus are just gathering mortals and shedding their blood to Cronus. 

I looked back to the queens wound as I placed my hand over it, letting her blood burn in my hand as the others questioned what I was doing. I drowned out their voices before closing my eyes and focused into the power. No matter how badly it hurt I couldn’t let Kleo’s parents die for a meaningless sacrifice to Cronus. I winced but clutched my teeth to hold back the pain of her burning blood, forcing my powers to work as her skin slowly heals and her youth returns. 

The other watched in shocked to see the queen’s youth return, revealing her beautiful face as her blood restores. Kleo quickly pulled away from Roman and hugged her mother before I let go of her wrist and looked at my hand, seeing it badly burned my skin. I approached her father to do the same before Colton grabs my wrist to stop me “Atlas...your going to get hurt even more” he stated with a nervous tone before i sighed and pulls my hand away “I’m willing to get hurt in order to save someone my friend loves” I looked at Kleo as she gave a thankful smile towards me before I looked back to her father. 

I placed my hand over his wrist as I felt no burn coming from him “that’s strange... his blood-“ I looked at my shoulder to see Colton’s hand on it. He grunts and grinds his teeth hard, taking in the pain “Colton-“ “just keep doing it, Atlas. Don’t mind me” he growls as he felt the pain increasing. I continued healing the pharaoh as his skin became youthful and his wound heals, Kleo’s face brightening with a smile to see her father young again. 

I pulled my hand away before stepping to the side to see Kleo hugging her father and sharing a moment with her parents before I look at Colton’s hand “Colton, you didn’t have to take the pain” “I know... I just didn’t want to see you get more hurt” he examines his burned hand before I look into his eyes, admiring his brave and boldness. 

Soon the air became hot and the heat starts to intense as everyone looked out the throne room to see the sun getting closer “Kleo, you and your friends need to leave this place. The sun god is coming” the pharaoh looks at his daughter before she shakes her head and looks at the sky “That isn’t a God, it’s a Titan. The sun Titan” she stated as everyone watched the bright sun charging closer towards the palace.

It sounded like a thunder storm coming but there were no clouds. The closer it came the more it sounded like horses, galloping in the skies. Everyone kept their eyes to the bright light as it revealed a burning chariot with horses made of pure fire. I was right; horses. The Titan flies over the kingdom, burning everything under it as it circles the pyramids and area. The symbol of Cronus marked on the ground seemed to crack as if the seal had been broken. That must have been why Helios was coming our way.

The Titan had a long whip made of fire with what seemed to have blades to it as the horses gallops faster towards the palace. The entire kingdom now burning and the people screaming in terror “Mother, Father... lead the people of our kingdom out of here and Hide at a safe location” Kleo looks at her worried parents

“But Kleo-“ “Now!” She ordered before her Father gave a proud smile “My daughter knows how to take control. Promise me you will stay alive” “I promise”  
She assured before her parents gave her a tight hug with a kiss before they quickly leave the palace to gather their people out of the kingdom. 

“Alright, everyone be prepared” Hercules faces the charging chariot as everyone nods and stands side to side. Everyone prepared their weapons; Hercules holding tightly to his family’s sword and shield, Roman gripping firmly to his long sword Excalibur, Kleo’s golden snake Apophis turning into a deadly whip, Marie’s magic book of shadows floating in her hand as her eyes flares in purple flames, Sunny spinning his golden combat staff with a playful smirk, Kagami preparing her ancient katana Kumiho in a fighting stance with her jade bracelet glowing, Aaron holding his destructive war hammer Olympus with his biker gloves, Intense heat emitting from Colton’s body as his hair flares in flames along with his eyes, and the Bident of death and destruction appearing in my left hand from a cloud of black fog.


	10. The wrath of Helios

The flaming chariot approaches faster as everyone prepared to fight. I could feel my heart pounding in fear as the heat intense with the chariot coming closer. The sounds of the flaming horses galloping in the air that made the atmosphere rumble with each gallop. 

The flaming Titan shoots a large ball of fire towards our direction before Kleo summons a large wall of sand to block the blast, causing the wall of sand to burst and blowing us away. 

The Titan rides his flaming chariot around the palace as the area was now engulfed in large flames, trapping us within the palace grounds before he rides up high into the air. The Titan soon draws out a flaming blade as he points it to the sun “EVERYONE TAKE COVER!” Hercules shouts before everyone quickly takes shelter behind the large pillars and stone walls.

The Titan points his sword towards the palace as the sun shoots a barrage of blast that breaks down the whole palace like a machine gun, tearing apart the entire palace as the foundation starts to break “What are we going to do?!” Aaron shouts as Everyone covers themselves from the falling stones “the palace is going to crush us!” Kagami shouted before slicing her katana at a falling stone as it breaks apart.

The blasts from the sun continues shooting rapidly as the palace begins fall. Marie summons a large purple protection dome over us as Kleo covers the magic dome with sand, working together as the palace falls apart and the barriers block us from getting crushed completely from the falling stones. 

Kleo soon lets the sand return to the ground as the sun had stopped firing “Here he comes” Marie keeps the protection dome as the Titan charges towards it. The Titan simply pops the dome with his blazing sword before he rides his chariot up into the sky to make another round before charging again “We need to somehow get him off the chariot, but stay away from his sword and whip because one touch from both weapons can seriously burn you into ashes” Hercules stated before Colton transforms into his Hellhound form, blasting balls of hellfire at the Titan.

The Titan doges the fireballs before sending his whip towards Colton’s direction. Kleo summons a wall a sand in front of Colton, protecting him from the whip as the sand swirls into the air and charges towards the Titan. Kleo follows the Titan with her hands, grasping her hands as the sand chases the flying chariot “keep chasing him, Kleo” Hercules ordered before a large group surrounds everyone.

It looked like possessed mortals on fire like mummies, shrieking and charging towards our direction from various angles as everyone began to defend themselves “It must be Helios’s Worshipers and Cronus’s sacrifices” Hercules stabs one in the heart before pulling his sword out as more came running through the ring of fire. Everyone worked together to fight against the raid of Helios’s army as Kleo focused on catching the Titan with the sands of Egypt, shaped in a form of a hand as they reach for the Titan. 

I defended myself by stabbing the various enemies with my bident as they simply turned to dust from the amount of power within the weapon. Even with all the power the raid of Helios’s army was too much and they seemed to get stronger as if something was empowering them. Wait, maybe something is empowering them. It has to be the power from the sun, that’s why their bodies are burning just like the chariot. 

“HERCULES! WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO BLOCK THE SUN! THATS WHERE THEY’RE GETTING ALL THEIR POWER!” I shouted out as Hercules beheads a few more soldiers “Find a way! They’re getting stronger each second! the sun must be the reason why they’re not dying!” He shouts back before Kagami slices of ones neck from behind me “If only we had the powers of Oceanus” she sighed as everyone started to get exhausted and dehydrated from the intense heat. 

The powers of Oceanus. Perhaps she was right, the powers of Oceanus would definitely be a advantage to a battle like this. But I gave all his power to Jewelia and she’s miles away from here. I have to think of another way. Unless... I can find some way to communicate to Jewelia to come here even if she’s somewhere in the sea. If only I had my compass.

Wait, THE COMPASS. I gave her the compass and she should know that I’m in desperate need of her right now. By now the needle should be spinning in circles and she should be on her way, that’s if she even notices it. 

The ring of fire rises as the sun became bigger, giving more strength to Helios’s army and his chariot. This wasn’t looking good at all, everyone looked weaker from exhaustion and using too much energy from fighting the never ending army. 

Kleo eventually gave up and the sand formation falls apart before she falls back and Roman catches her “She’s dehydrated! Someone get her water!” He shouted before he defends her in his arms while fighting off the raid. 

“Feel my brother’s wrath... you and your friends will never defeat the power of the sun” a voice speaks in my head and I knew it was Oceanus. I ignored the voice while I finish off a few more soldiers, turning them to dust with the touch of my bident as the black veins starts to spread on my body. I can’t give into the darkness or I’ll lose control again.

The bident disappears into a black fog as the black veins returns to the tattoo and disappears. The sword replaces the bident as my right hand grips firmly to the handle of the blade, shining brightly from the suns reflection “Everyone move! He’s charging right towards us!” Hercules shouts as everyone jumps to the side before the flaming chariot approaches.

I couldn’t just hide and jump away to safety. I needed to do something to stop the horses and chariot. The Titan prepares his flaming whip along with his blade of fire before he makes his way towards me, the sound of the horses gallop rumbling louder along with the heat rising.

I prepared my sword with my eyes gazing at the flaming horses, waiting for the perfect moment. The whip strikes towards my direction as I quickly prepared my blade. Hercules jumps in front of me with his shield, deflecting the whip “Now, Atlas!” He ordered before I jump to the side and throw my blade at the charging horses, impaling the head of one as the chariot drifts it’s course. 

The flaming chariot crashes into the sand but remains to move as the horses carries Helios back into the sky, slower this time. The sword removes itself out from the horse as it returns to my hand and the wounded horse burns away, the chariot now connected to three horses.

Aaron slams his war hammer onto the dirt as the area starts to rumble, the ground creating large rocks that kept Helios’s army from coming. Thanks to the rock fortress we took a brief moment to catch our breath before regrouping, watching the Titan flying around in the sky. I placed my hand over Kleo’s forehead to give her energy and to give her strength, my right hand still scorched from healing her parents from earlier which slowed the process.

I couldn’t fully heal her but it was just enough. The Egyptian princess flashed a thankful smile before I move my hand away and look towards everyone else, seeing them all wounded with blood dripping down their skin. This wasn’t looking good for the any of us, my right hand is totally busted and everyone looked in terrible shape. The stone walls were already starting to crumble and everyone stood back-to-back, preparing for another battle.

My whole body felt sore and I felt light headed from the intense heat rising. There’s absolutely no way we’re going to win. The stone fortress finally breaks apart as Helios’s army charges towards us along with the Titan rushing in from above, preparing his whip and blade. Everyone stayed close together as we defended each other from the raid, dogging Helios as he swoops in. The blazing whip charges towards Hercules from behind before he looks over his shoulder and saw his fate “YOU WILL BE JUDGED BY MY FLAMES!” Helios shouted as Hercules closed his eyes and waited for the burn.

He noticed the whip hadn’t touched him and he slowly opened his eyes to see a figure in his way “A-Atlas!” The burning whip wraps around my left arm as it scorches my skin. I couldn’t let Hercules die. I could feel the whip burning into my arm but luckily my left arm barely felt any pain. The flaming horse stops as the chariot pauses and the Titan grips the handle of the whip “You fool! You dare stand a chance against the whip of blazing judgment?!” Helios’s voice showed great signs of rage as his body rises in flames along with the chariot and horse. 

“Atlas! Let go! You’ll burn to ashes!” Hercules begs before beheading a few soldiers. I could feel the darkness revealing in my left eye, turning black like ink in a glass of water. The tattoo symbol appears as the black veins spread up my arm, the flaming whip turning into black flames “Yes... I do stand a chance against your pathetic judgement” Hercules’s eyes widened by the tone of my voice, giving fear and intimidation.

The Titan soon lets go of the whip as the black flames scorches his hand “T-This power... impossible... never in my life have I seen flames this dark” Helios clutches his flaming hand as the fire quickly dies and his eyes flare red like hell fire “BUT IT’S COMPLETELY USELESS! I AM THE GOD OF THE SUN ITSELF!” The Titan screamed in rage before his flaming horses charges towards my direction. The whip unwraps itself before returning to Helios’s hand, leaving burn marks on my arm before the bident appears into my left hand.

I held tightly to the bident and sword before I charged towards the flaming horses “ATLAS NO!” Hercules shouted before I clutched my teeth. I ran towards the danger before dodging the whip below from below, jumping into the air and throwing both weapons at the flaming horses. Two horses now wounded as they turn to ash and Helios’s blade scratching the surface of my chest plate. I land back to the ground before looking at my chest to see it bleed and my armor now broken, exposing my bare chest. 

The Titan rides the chariot back into the sky with just one horse carrying him “Atlas!” Hercules throws his shield before I quickly duck down and his shield attacks a enemy from behind. This sharp pain in my chest. I can feel it burning my skin. I have never dealt with a injury like this before. Hercules quickly catches me from falling as held his shoulders “Hercules... your badly injured... I don’t think we’re gonna stand a chance” I mumbled against his shoulder. 

I can hear the great exhaustion in his breath. The many wounds placed all over his body from the fight against the never ending raid. I looked over his shoulder to see everyone leaving blood stains on the sand from being badly wounded. I reached my hand to my sword as the blade lifts from the ground and returns to my hand. The blade was the only thing that can amplify my powers of life which gave me an idea. Once the handle of the blade came to my grasp I immediately stab the blade through Hercules’s back and through my chest, both of us grunting and groaning in pain before the blade shines a white light that healed our wounds. 

I was in total shock to see that my idea had actually worked. I slowly pulled the blade out as our wounds closes immediately before he looks at me in shock “The pain... it’s gone” he felt his chest as I slowly pulled away before looking at the others still defending “For the two of us yeah, but the others need most” I clutched the handle before reaching my hand out to the bident, lifting itself from the ground before it returns to my hand.

“Helios’s army doesn’t seem to die and they get stronger when the heat of the sun increases. We need to find a way to block the sun or we’ll just be wasting our energy in a never ending fight” I picked up Hercules’s shield before throwing it back to him and he catches it before strapping it to his arm “First we need to heal the others” he replied before the two of us defend each other back-to-back from the mummified soldiers.

I looked around the area and examined the surroundings, thinking of a plan. I felt this sharp pain in my left arm, the darkness spreading to the other side as I quickly dropped the bident, falling to my knees and holding my arm “Atlas! Are you alright?” “I’m fine...” I tried my hardest to resist the evil in my veins, forcing it to return as the black veins shift back to the tattoo. I can’t lose control. It’s too risky to use the bident and it’s powers for a long term use, especially if it keeps spreading the more I use it. 

The bident disappears along with the tattoo marked on my left arm, leaving the sword in my hand. I have to heal the others as soon as I can, but my right hand is still scorched, it barely healed Kleo because of it. I have to think of another way to heal my hand first.

“Kleo!” I called out before the girl quickly looks towards my direction and flies over to me “Can you make a sand figure of a hand?” The girl raises an eyebrow of confusion before she nods “Yeah, but how is that going to help us?” She questioned before I throw my blade to my other hand “just do it” she nods before swirling her hand, creating a sand figure of a hand as I requested “Atlas, what are yo-“ I sliced my right hand off with the sword as Hercules and her eyes widened in shock. It was the worst thing I felt, my teeth clutching together so hard they could shatter. 

My blood drips onto the hot sand before I attached my wrist to the sand figure, a faint glow connecting the two pieces before the sand reveals a new hand made of flesh “Holy shit...it worked” Kleo watched as I get up from my knees and looked at my hand. It looked real and felt real, like a normal hand. 

I took in a deep breath before throwing my blade to my new hand, gripping it firmly to test if it actually functioned normally “Good as new” I faintly smiled before looking at the others “I need to heal everyone as fast as I can, can you two watch my back?” Kleo and Hercules both looked at each other before nodding and looking back towards me “Alright.” I faced the battlefield as more mummified soldiers runs towards our direction.

I ran towards Aaron and Kagami with my blade swiftly cutting through the crowd, making my way towards the two “Atlas! About time. We’re getting pretty exhausted” Aaron chuckles before smashing a few skulls. I placed my hand on Kagami’s shoulder, healing her wounds before moving on to Aaron “Sorry, my right hand wasn’t functioning well” I sighed before he takes moment to catch his breath “Is it because you jackoff too much?” He teases playfully before I took my hand off his shoulder “You know what? Fuck you” 

Kleo and Hercules catches up before Aaron, Kagami, and I look towards Sunny, Marie, and Roman struggling to defend themselves. Without thinking, everyone had the same plan of run towards them to help assist, cutting our way through “Looks like Helios is gathering more power from the sunlight” Aaron started while looking up at the sky.

The Titan circled the area in the chariot with just one horse pulling, gathering the power of the sun as his flames get bigger. Everyone returned their focus to the three in need as we swooped in and helped defend our wounded teammates. 

I placed my hand onto Marie’s arm as she takes a moment to take in the energy “Atlas... Sunny is badly injured and was impaled in his shoulder by a spear. I tried to take it out but he wouldn’t let me. You need to heal him first” she held my hand, taking it off before I nod and walked over to the boy laying against a broken pillar. The boy looked terrible, his body covered in large slashes and his left shoulder gushing out blood from being impaled by a spear. 

I quickly crouched down to him, seeing his face pale as snow and his black hair dripping intense sweat “Sunny, your gonna be okey” I assured as the boy looks up at me with a scared look. I examined the spear, sticking completely through him which looked utterly painful with his blood dripping down the staff of the spear. I swiftly slashed my blade against the wooden spear, breaking it before setting my blade down “alright, this is gonna hurt” I warned before he takes his gold combat staff and bites hard onto it.

I placed my left hand on the spear with my right hand placed onto the wound of his chest, slowly extracting the spear as the sound of his flesh gushes and his bone cracks. He groaned and bit down harder to his staff as his monkey fangs show from how much it hurt. I pulled the spear out completely before throwing it over my shoulder and covering his wound with my right hand, healing it quickly along with the rest of the wounds on his body. 

After a few minutes I removed my hand to see the hole in his shoulder completely healed “Thanks Atlas” he sighed before stabbing his staff into the dirt to help himself up. I stood up and looked at the others fighting off the army that seemed to weaken by not coming back to life “I think Roman’s fine, he barely took any damage. He’s just exhausted and Excalibur seems to be too” Sun held his shoulder before I help assist him towards the group.

Marie quickly takes my spot by helping Sun as I look at the others with a slight concern look “Where’s Colton?” I asked, my heart was beating fast just thinking where Colton was “Roman went to help him because the army was targeting him” Marie replied as my eyes widened. 

Shit. I can’t let Colton get hurt. The army must be targeting him because of his hellfire. I quickly looked around the area, hearing a loud bang and a cloud of dust in the distance. I bolted towards the direction of the blast, jumping onto a few broken pillars to see the full raid climbing and beating Colton. 

The Hellhound fights back while the enemies try to cut him down with their weapons, slashing and stabbing his body as he leaves trails of blood on the sand “Colton!” I run up the broken pillar, jumping off the edge “ATLAS WATCH OUT!” Hercules screams before I looked up to see the flaming chariot charging towards me.


	11. Judgment

My eyes widened as the flaming horse and chariot charges towards my direction. The head of the horse head butting my chest plate as it forces me into the air. I could feel the insane heat burning my silver chest plate that burned my skin, preparing my blade to stab the head of the horse until Helios’s whip wraps around the blade and snatches it out from my hand. The blade falls into the sky as the horse continues to fly higher “Foolish mortal. Now you will die by the flames of the sun” the Titan drifts course as the horse moves away and the chariot turns around, leaving me falling high into the sky.

Shit. What do I do? I can’t call my sword because it’ll be too late and I only have the bident but it wouldn’t save me in a falling out of the sky situation, on second thought, neither would get me out of this situation. I could feel the panic rising as the chariot charges towards me once again. He’s preparing his blade meaning he’ll stab me and let me burn by the sword’s blazing judgment. The bident was my only option left. 

I held my left hand out as the bident summons and the white in my eyes turns black. I faced the raging horse and chariot as I prepared the bident, hoping I could deflect the flaming sword and whip. 

The others quickly jumped in and helped Colton from the mummified enemies, beheading them while Marie helps heals Colton’s serious wounds “Stay still, your wounds are deep” she gently swayed her hand over his large body as purple fog emits from her palm and fingers. The others protect Marie and Colton from the raid while she takes her time to heal his fatal injuries “i can’t quickly heal your wounds like Atlas can but at least it’s doing something” she pets his head as his soft dark fur brushes along her fingers and he whimpers in pain, Her purple eyes looking up at the sky to see the chariot flying in circles

Colton looks up at the sky and quickly notices me falling before he growls and Marie questions him “Hey, calm down he’ll be okey” she assured in a calm tone before he opens his mouth and his throat glows bright. She quickly ducks down as he shoots a large ball of fire towards the chariot, growing larger as it came closer towards the Titan

I noticed the ball of hellfire heading towards my way as I looked back to the Chariot with a smirk “come on come on” I mumbled before I prepared the bident and waited for the perfect moment. Once the ball of hellfire hits the chariot I quickly threw the bident towards the horse’s head, piercing it before the horse turns to ashes and the Titan falls off from the chariot. Helios falls into the sky before I looked down and watched the ground getting closer “HOLY SHIT!!!” I automatically screamed in fear until I felt a strong gust of wind drift me in circles. Kleo sways her hand and gently places me back to the ground before I took a moment to catch my breath “I...hate...heights” I brushed my hand through my hair before approaching Colton.

The Hellhound gazes his glowing red eyes towards mine before I placed my hand on the side of his head, placing my head against his with a thankful smile “Thank you, Colton” I placed a deep kiss onto his soft fur before I fully heal his wounds. He licks me in return before I blush and chuckle “Looks like Helios’s army is dying” Kagami stated as the mummified men turns to ashes and fades away with the wind. 

I remove my hand from Colton’s face before he licks me one last time and I wipe it off “That’s enough licks” he pouts before I pet his soft fur and turn towards the group “Where did Helios go?” I questioned before the others look towards each other with a shrug “He flew off in a deferent direction” Kleo stated before the group reassembles “alright, we need to have a plan. I’m sure he didn’t run off. He’s probably waiting and collecting more power from the sun before he can pull another move.” Hercules cracks his fist before Roman chimes in “What the hell should we do?” The ground began to rumble as everyone looks towards the pyramid 

The iconic Egyptian triangle pyramid began to break apart as it revealed a large hand from the side of it “I’ve had enough of you mortals. I, Helios. Will destroy this earth and claim what was originally ours, the Titans” the large figure roars in rage as his voice blows the sand, causing a sand storm. Helios was now a large flaming giant that stood tall as Oceanus. He was made of magma and intense heat like the sun itself, burning the surroundings and causing an earthquake with each step he took. 

Everyone looked up at the insanely gigantic Titan as his shadow casts over us “How the hell do you expect us to defeat that?” Sunny questions seriously before Hercules grips firmly to his blade “we’ll have to give it everything we’ve got” he tightens his jaw with such pride as everyone prepared their weapons. 

I called back the blade and the bident as they return to my hand from various locations, ready for the final battle against Helios. My knees shook from just seeing the gigantic magma Titan giving off intense heat that practically melted everything the closer it came. This was going to be a challenge, possibly harder than defeating Oceanus. Helios’s whip was now much larger just like his size, such a horrifying thought of what the whip could do.

“Hercules...there’s no chance in hell we’ll be able to defeat him, especially when he’s a giant” Kleo stated before Hercules himself started to shake a bit from freight “alright... I got a plan” his knees straightens with a smirk plastered on his lips before he looks up at Helios approaching us rather quickly “what the hell do you think we should do then?!” Roman shouted in rage before Hercules turns around and bolts off, leaving dust as he ran “RUN AWAY!” He shouted as everyone started to freak out. 

Was he serious? Running away from danger? Well screw it I’m running too. Everyone runs after Hercules as the Titan chases after us, annoyed of our reckless decision of fleeing from danger “I CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE RUNNING AWAY!” Roman yells in disappointment as he runs beside Kleo “Don’t worry, I have a plan” Hercules yells back before we reached the bloody river flowing towards the ocean “Maybe we can lure him towards the water!” He added before we reached the bank of the river. 

The titan’s whip shifts into a blade as he slashes his blazing sword along the bloody river, causing the water to dry within seconds with the touch of his blade. There goes our plan. Everyone watched in shock to see the river dry as the desserts “WELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!” Roman yells before Hercules looks around. 

The Titan slashes his bladed whip towards us as the heat dramatically rises the closer it came. Roman slashes Excalibur as it deflects the bladed whip, blasting us backwards towards the shore of the sea. Everyone crashed against the sands of the beach, groaning in pain as I slowly got up and watched Colton blasting balls of fire towards the Titan.

Helios quickly became furious by the attack as he jumps into the air and prepares to stab his blade into the ground. This was it. This was the end. There’s no way in hell that we’ll be able to dodge this. Was this the end of our quest? It can be, we’ve worked so hard.

I shut my eyes closed, preparing for my death before seeing a shadow. I slowly opened my eyes to see a large wave towering over us, Kleo and Marie working together to protect us under a dome as the tsunami crashes and pushes the Titan away. 

Kleo circles her hand as the ball of sand holding us lifts into the air, slowly breaking apart from the water as Marie’s protection ball keeps us from falling. Once the sand barrier broke off it revealed the Titan struggling against the ocean water brushing against his lava skin. 

Marie sways her hand as she lifts the magical bubble to the shore, popping it as we landed on the soft sand.

The mad Titan roars in rage as the ground began to burst lava, charging towards our direction. The ocean rises before it swirls and blocks the bursts of lava, pulling us into the sea before setting us onto a large rock “someone’s controlling the ocean like Oceanus” Marie stated as the ocean water swirls into the air like a vortex, hitting Helios in the chest as it blows him back.

A figure rises from the water along with many other figures in unique aquatic armor “Fire!” The figure ordered as the army aims their spears and shoots blasts energized by water, rapidly attacking the sun titan. 

I gazed my eyes to the figure. My heart beating fast and my breath quickening with a smile shining on my lips. Jewlelia. She actually saw the compass, knowing I was in danger. 

Without speaking I jumped into the water and swam towards her “Atlas!” She smiled with glee as she swam towards my way, meeting each other before she held me tight in her arms “God, I’m so glad your okey. Your compass lead me to you so I came as fast as I could” she placed both hands on my cheek as I looked deep into her beautiful blue eyes.

Without caring about the secret of our relationship, I went in and kissed her soft lips. She pulled my head in close towards her as she deepens the kiss before pulling away “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you” she chuckles before I just stare into her eyes, leaning in for another kiss before her eyes widened “I can tell you’ve missed me too” she giggles as her cheeks turns pink. A voice clears their throat from behind her before we both look to see who it was.

It was a older man with short white hair and a golden crown placed on his head, masculine with a trident in his hand “Father! This is Atlas. The boy I told you about” she smiled proudly as my eyes widened in fear of her father “so your the one who gave her the powers of Oceanus. What a reckless decision for giving my daughter the powers of the seven seas!...but a decision of love and protection for my daughter.” His voice was deep and bold with pride as I gave a faint smile 

“My daughter told me that you were in danger so I brought the army of Atlantis to help you. Clearly we’re dealing with a bigger threat than I thought” the king of Atlantis faces the raging Titan as he gave a stern look “I’ve been waiting for us to meet” he points his trident towards the Titan as the army continues shooting rapid fire.

Jewelia faces me with a smile before placing her hand to my chest “You and your friends need to get as far away from here” she gave a slight side grin before I shook my head in response “No, we’re here to trap the Titan” “trap?” She questions as I nod “Atlas, how are you going to trap it?” “The same way I took Oceanus from you” her eyes widened from my response “Atlas...you were the one who took Oceanus out of me?” I nod before looking to the side, feeling guilty and bad.

I felt the palm of her hand placed against my cheek, turning my head to face her as she smiled. Those lips. Always showing love and how much she cared about everything with just her smile “Atlas, You always make selfless decisions. That’s why I love you.” She placed a gentle kiss against my lips before pulling away “Return to your friends, they seem shocked to see me” she giggled nervously as the two of us look back to the others who looked shocked yet confused “Yeah. We’re gonna defeat Helios together” I turn back to her with a smile before she smiles back with a nod. 

The two of us return to the large rock as the others gave a friendly and thankful smile to see the mermaid who saved us from almost getting killed “Um...hi everyone...I’m” “Jewelia. Don’t worry, we know” Sunny smiled happily as the mermaid nods and awkwardly looks to the side, brushing her wet blonde hair behind her ear. 

The waters vibrate as the earth rumbles. Helios stands back up as the sun gets closer towards the earth, powering his flames as he grew larger in size “What’s the plan Atlas?” Hercules questions before I look at him then to the Titan “We need to get him small again and block his energy source, the sun. I’m sure that’s how we defeat him. Next we need to find what symbolizes him, that’s what we need to take.” I stated as the others nod. 

The Titan stabs his blade into the sand as the ground began to break, revealing various monsters made of sand and lava. Hercules points his sword high into the sky as the king of Atlantis does the same with his trident. Soon the two pointed towards the Titan as everyone charges towards him. The large army of Atlantis screaming their battle cry as Kleo sways her hand, lifting us towards the shore as we charge towards the Titan. 

Working together, we helped defended each other from Helios’s army as we cut our way towards the Titan. Jewelia steps foot onto the land in her human form as she uses the powers of the ocean, sending large blasts of water towards the Titan as he counters each blast with his bladed whip. There’s something about his whip and I need a closer look at it.

“Hercules, Colton!” I yelled as Hercules looks towards my direction and gets down to one knee where he prepares his shield. I run towards him before jumping onto his shield and he propels me up into the air, landing onto Colton’s back as he runs towards the Titan. I held on tight to his dark colored fur as he ran through Helios’s army, blasting the giant monsters in his way.

I examined the gigantic Titan, looking closely in detail for what symbolized him. Nothing came across my sight until I watched closely to his bladed whip. Earlier he had two separate weapons but now it looked like they forged into one. Maybe that’s what symbolized the sun titan? Greek mythology said that Helios was most known for his chariot and whip. That whip has to be his symbol, like Oceanus and the heart of the ocean. 

Colton dodges the bladed whip as we slid just under it, running between the Titan’s legs as I summon the bident and slashed his right ankle. Helios roars in pain as his right ankle starts to crumble, falling to one knee as Colton runs back to the others.

The Titan points his blade towards the sun as a ray from the sun connects to the tip of his blade, healing his ankle before he stands back up “We need to block the sunlight!” Hercules shouts before beheading an enemy. I thought for a moment of a way to block the sunlight. How can we cause a storm? 

A storm consist of wind, water, and fire. This gave me an idea “Jewels! I need you to shoot a blast of water into the air, then we’ll have Kagami and Colton blast fire to it, leading to Kleo combining the two with the powers of wind!” The other seemed unsure about the plan but it was worth a shot. Jewelia sways her hands into the air as a large blast of water shoots out of the ocean and into the skies. 

Kagami’s katana flared in fire before Colton blasts a large ball of hellfire into the air. Kagami slashes her flaming katana, following the blast as a strong force of fire connects with the ball, bursting against the water as steam combusts.

Kleo sways her hands I’m a circular motion as the wind starts to howl, storm clouds forming as the skies begins to darken, covering the sun as helios’s army starts to crumble.

Marie’s eyes glows purple before she chants in her native language, thunder rumbling before purple lightning emits within the clouds. Soon it started to rain and the Titian began to decrease in size. I can’t believe this was actually working. 

The Titan slashes his bladed whip upwards to the skies before it splits the clouds completely, revealing the sunlight. Kleo smashed her hands together before the wind pushes the clouds back together, not letting the Titan regenerate. Helios began to crumble from the lack of sunlight and the heavy rain that made his lava skin cool down to obsidian. This made the Titan furious.

Helios points his blade towards the sky where the sun was, the clouds rumbling before we knew what was coming “EVERYONE TAKE COVER!” Hercules screams before blasts of light breaks through the dark clouds. The rapid blasts of the sun shoots down against the earth like a machine gun. Killing half of the Atlantian army as the king and Jewelia retreats into the ocean. All of us quickly hid under a large sand barrier that kleo made, protecting us from the sun’s deadly blast. Colton was still far in the distance, dodging the bullets until Helios strikes his bladed whip in front of Colton, trapping him in.

“COLTON!” I ran out from the barrier before until I felt someone holding my wrist, preventing me from going out “Atlas, it’s way too dangerous out there” Aaron looked at me with a worried look before I take my wrist off his grasp “I can’t leave him out there Aaron” “Atlas. He’s right” Hercules stated before I scoffed “I don’t leave my friends to die. I’m willing to sacrifice my life to save his” I never want to see anyone hurt, especially Colton. 

I run out towards Colton, seeing Helios preparing to slash his whip at the Hellhound that was trapped in a wall of fire. I can’t let him die. Not like this. I held my right hand out as the tattoo symbol appears and the sword shines into my hand, running as fast as I could to save the boy who always protected me.

I soon felt a burning sensation in my left shoulder before feeling another burn in my right arm, then one on my lower abdomen, and another on my right leg. I knew it was the blasts from the sun, leaving holes in my body as I fell forwards and drop my blade. It hurts like hell. My body feels so numb. I can’t let this stop me.

I groaned and got back up before picking up the sword and grasping it tightly in my hand. I can’t let Colton die. No, I won’t let him die. I grunt and clutched my teeth down hard before slashing my blade upwards towards the Titan. The tip of the blade slashes the surface of the sand as the ground began to rumble and crack. The Titan nearly beheads Colton until a large tree springs out from the ground itself, preventing Helios from attacking as it wraps itself around his arm and continues to grow rapidly even if it burned. 

The tree seemed to not catch fire as it grows continuously, the power of giving life. The Titan attempts to break the tree off his arm until his other arm gets restrained by the ocean water, pulling his arm away. The sun stops firing it’s deadly bullets as the others quickly ran towards my direction, Falling onto Hercules’s arms before he helps put my right hand onto my body to heal myself. 

Kleo grunts and sways her hand as the sand swirls around Helios’s leg, wrapping itself as the Titan falls to his knee. Marie opens her spell book before she chants a binding spell, sending spiritual chains towards the Titan as it wraps itself around his body, containing him from breaking out of the restraints.

Jewelia washes out the flames with the ocean before everyone gathers in front of the Titan who stood on one knee with both arms restrained and his body chained “YOU FOOLSIH MORTALS! YOU WILL DIE! THE FLAMES WILL JUDGE YOU AND YOU WILL BURN IN-“ before the Titan could finish, Roman slashes Excalibur as the Titan stops speaking and his head slowly falls off his molten body.

“Fuck your stupid judgment” Roman scoffs as the head of the Titan slowly crumbles away along with his body. Hercules gently sets me down before I thanked him and turn to the titan’s crumbling body, seeing something in his chest. More likely someone. 

It was Helios’s actual form, connected to the chest of his giant form before he gasps and falls to the sand with his bladed whip in his hand. The Titan slowly looks up to see all sorts of weapons aimed in his face as we all had our eyes on him with caution. The Titan gave a loud devilish laugh before falling backwards with a grin “It’s already too late. Kill me if you will. My brothers and I have already sacrificed so many mortal souls to Cronus. The Titans will reign over earth once and for all and I’ll return to cast judgment on your pathetic-“ Roman simply stabs his long sword into Helios’s heart before the Titan falls back completely, going into his bladed whip as the orange stone in the handle faintly glows. 

So much for judgment. I picked up the bladed whip and felt Helios trapped inside the gem just like Oceanus was in the orb. Roman grips the handle of the bladed whip as he stares at me with a serious look “I’ll be taking this as one of my collections” the son of Aries stated before he notices my eyes shifting back to normal “...yeah...go ahead” I let go of the whip before he scoffs and tests it.

I couldn’t let the others know that I took Helios into my body as a prison. Mainly because it would be dangerous for them to be trapped in artifacts that people search for to obtain power. Roman seemed to be enjoying the bladed whip as it held the same powers as Helios, just without him being inside it or taunting others to set him free. 

I turned around and watched Colton standing in front of me as he stares into my eyes with a worried look “Hey, I’m sorry that I risked my life to save you. I just-“ he licks my face happily before I gave a disgusted look, wiping the saliva off my face with a shiver “Gross...it got in my mouth” I sighed as the others laughed.


	12. Rough Night

Kleo, Marie, and Jewelia had restored the kingdom of Egypt as they worked together to rebuild the nation. Soon enough, everything looked back to normal and the citizens had returned along with Kleopatra’s parents. They decided to throw a big feastival in celebration for restoring the kingdom and to honor us as hero’s.

The moon shined bright in the night skies of Egypt with children playing happily together on the streets, men and woman sharing a good laugh dancing at the festival, and old and young helping each other in the market. 

After the big diner and ceremony, I walked out to the balcony of the palace that overlooked the entire kingdom of Egypt. I leaned on the edge of the stone, thinking to myself deeply. I could hear Helios and Oceanus cursing me in my mind like angry prisoners, threatening me to set them free. 

Colton makes his way beside me as the two of us look at the colorful lights of the festival in the city, his warm body keeping me cozy just by standing beside me “Thank you, Atlas. For risking your life for mine. Never in my life have I ever seen someone do such a bold thing” The boy smiled happily before I turn to see that charming smile of his “I’m willing to risk anything for the people I love and care for” I placed my hand on the side of his cheek before his smile gets bigger and he places his hand over mine, leaning in for a passionate kiss as our lips meet. 

After a few more kisses he pulls away and looks deeply into my eyes that had nothing but happiness “I guess I should...get going... I’m pretty tired and need a shower” he chuckles before I smiled and nod “Alright, sleep well” I waved before he winks playfully and walks off. God he’s such a dork. A real hot dork.

I decided to walk towards my room until someone yanks me to the side and covers my mouth. My eyes adjusted to the dim lit candles before seeing jewelia with a playful smile “Shhh be quiet” she giggles silently before she grips my wrist and yanks me into her room, closing the door before locking it. 

“What’s the matter Jewels?” I whispered before she takes a deep breath with her eyes closed and smiles “Thanks to you, I ran away from Prince Derek and returned to Atlantis, my father was furious at first but not until I showed him the powers you gave me. He appreciated you so much that he was planning to have you marry me but... I know your not okey with it” her eyes slightly dropped down with her smile turning into a sad side grin. 

That was absolutely unexpected. I definitely don’t want to get married at the age of 19. I placed my finger under her chin before she looks up into my eyes “Jewelia, that’s a really big leap” “ I know” she pulls her head away with a sigh before she turns around and rubs her arm in shame for asking “But the doesn’t mean we can’t still love each other” I stated before she turns around and gave me a slight confused look “How, Atlas. You know how bad I wanted you in my life. Ever since we met I couldn’t stop but think about what it would be like to be married to you, to have you for myself, to make love with you...at least... at least love me” she begged with deep desperation and sadness in her eyes as they began to water. 

I couldn’t let her feel sad or let alone cry. I sighed and approached her as she looks up towards me, wrapping my arm around her as she gave a slight confused look “Atlas, what are you-“ I loosened her tight dress as it falls into the floor, her eyes looking deeply into mine before the color of her cheeks turn pink “I’ll show you how much I love you, Jewelia” I whispered softly along her ear before she tilts her neck to give me access, each kiss making her tingle and bite her lips harder. 

We slowly shifted towards the bed as I pinned her arms to the sheets and she gasps from the rough action “Atlas” she moans against my shoulder as I kissed along her neck, returning to her lips before she takes off my shirt. She brushed her hands along the surface of my chest and abs, biting her lips in desperation before we continued to make love like she always wanted. Her soft hands brushed all over my body as if she wanted to touch every inch, wrapping her legs around my waist.

After a full hour of showing her human sex for the first time, I laid in her bed as she rests her head on my chest. Both of us took a moment to catch our breath before speaking “Wow...this was so much more better than I thought. Prince Derek would never even kiss me. It’s so much more better doing it as a human than a mermaid” she chuckled before I chuckled along “Yeah, this was totally better than I thought” I said honestly with a playful smirk. She wraps her arms around me tightly as if she was hugging a teddy bear in her arms, kissing my chest before burying her head into it. 

Jewelia was the first girl that actually made it worth it. Other girls in the past would just give me a quickie and leave which wasn’t fun at all. Jewelia made me feel what love actually was and not just through sex, but through many things. I admired her so much that maybe I would actually marry her. 

We both took a moment to just admire each other’s presence before she unwraps her arms and sleeps beside me, looking at the details of my face which made me blushed a bit “Your just so handsome” she spoke softly while she brushed my hair with her soft hand “But if your not ready for marriage then that’s okey. I know your on a quest and you need to focus on it” she smiled happily this time and I smiled back with a nod “When the time comes I’ll think about it” I assured before she nods and places a gentle kiss on my lips “well, you should get going or my father will see you” she giggles playfully before I quickly got out of the bed and slipped my clothes back on.

I placed a deep kiss on her lips before smiling “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow” I quickly rushed out her room before she waves and rolls her eyes with a small laugh. I quietly closed her door and tiptoed towards my room only to see Hercules’s door opening “Atlas? What are you doing?” He questioned before I sighed and faced him with a big tight grin “about to go to sleep” I replied before he leans his arm up against his door frame.

“Oh uh huh” he squints his eyes in suspension before my cheeks turn a shade of pink “I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me to the midnight festival. Kleo tells me that’s when it gets really fun, although I don’t party a lot. Which is why I asked if you’d like to go with me” he asks with a unsure side grin, thinking I would reject. The way kleo explained it really did make it sound interesting. I shrugged “sure, why not” I smirked a bit before he nods and rubs his hands together “cool. I’ll meet you outside” he closes his bedroom door before I enter mine and changed my outfit into something more relaxing.

I decided to wear just my leather jacket with no shirt because it’s hot as hell here in Egypt, even in the night. I slipped on my tight fitted black jeans before putting on my black combat boots. I opened the door and walked out of the palace to where Hercules had told me to meet. 

The demigod leaned against a pillar, his appearance was totally different from mine. He wore actual greek god styled clothing. A white robe laced with gold that draped so loosely along his masculine skin. A gold rope wrapped around his waist to keep his robe together so it wouldn’t reveal his crazy huge bulge that was so clearly seen. Gladiator styled boots that laced against his nice tanned legs which surprisingly didn’t have much hair. I’m sure Hercules shaves because I haven’t seen much hair on him, probably because he loves to show every inch of that beautiful skin.

“Ready?” He asks before I nod and followed him into the large city where the festival was. The lights glowed in different colors, local music keeping the festival alive with people of all ages dancing together around the streets. The place became more crowded as Hercules and I approached the towns square, exotic dancers of men and woman dancing sexually with the music.

Hercules gazes his eyes towards the dancers while I examined his expressionless face “What. Is it not interesting to you?” I asked in a slight playful manner while he rubs his arm and shrugs “you know I don’t really go to much parties. Even back home when the jocks ask me to go with them, I always say I’m busy.” He sighed a bit before I rubbed his shoulder with a small smile “hey, this isn’t a party. It’s a festival. Two very separate things.” I stated before he shrugs and nods in response. 

Man, Hercules just looks so damn yummy right now. He could easily blend in with the exotic dancers. He’s got the body anyways, that masculine godlike physique that’s everyone wishes for in a wet dream. He just seemed so boring. Just standing there, tall with a emotionless look. Until I saw him licking his lip just for a split second, sweat dripping down the side of his face. I noticed his finger tapping along the side of his waist, getting into the music while keeping his eyes on the dancers.

“So you like dancing?” I questioned with a slight smirk before crossing my arms “No” his finger stops tapping, instantly “my father told me that men don’t dance.” He shrugged with a tiny side grin before looking away from the dancers and scratching the back of his ear. Men don’t dance. What kind of bullshit is that?

I simply scoffed to his answer before looking towards the exotic dancers having a blast while flirting with the other men and women “You know. Both men and woman can dance. They do it all the time in different cultures. Although, Your dad is really strict. I’m sure you like to dance in your free time” I shrugged playfully with a smile before his cheeks turn pink. He crossed his arms and looked the other way “shut the hell up, Atlas. I don’t dance” he grumbles while I laughed for fun “Never judge until you try” I grabbed his wrist and threw him in with the dancers before one bumps into him. A beautiful Egyptian woman in thin red fabric laced with gold jewelry all over her body. Her eyes gazed into his before she placed her hand on his masculine chest, caressing it seductively before dancing around him. 

I watched in amusement to see that he was still calm yet curious of the girl dancing. The dancer lightly brushed his skin with her red cloth that caught his eyes, following the dancer while she enjoyed her dance with him. He held her waist, keeping his eyes onto her while she brushed down his body. Her waist moving side to side along his body which quickly arose Hercules, his cheeks turning red before she moves back up and looks up into his eyes. He was speechless as she said nothing and continued touching along his arm, brushing her golden nails on the skin of his large biceps before he quickly moves away. 

Hercules quickly leaves the square, pushing the people to the side “Woah, Hercules wait up!” I called out as I followed him. He continued shoving people to the side as I tried to catch up to him “Hercules-“ a blast of fire blocks my way as the fire breather performs another trick, people laughing in entertainment before I turn back to see Hercules gone “damn it”.

What made Hercules walk off? Is it because he didn’t like the dance? Or is it because it was just uncomfortable? I need to find him because he gets ugly when he walks off like that. I looked around in hopes of finding one of my friends. For sure Kleo, Roman, Sun, and Marie are here because they went out right after the big feast at the palace. Colton would be a great help right now since he could just sniff for Hercules, but he’s probably sleeping by now. 

I know for a fact that Hercules likes to walk far away so my guess is that he’s nowhere near the city. So I made my way out of it and wandered the edge of town, looking for a sign of where he went. Luckily, I found a large sized footprint and I knew exactly who it was “Alright, where is that big hotheaded beefcake” I mumbled to myself before hearing footsteps from behind. 

I quickly drew out the bident, pointing it to whoever was behind me “woah! Easy there Atlas. It’s just us” Aaron raised his hands up while Kagami crosses her arms “Kagami and I saw you walking around town all alone” he added with a gulp before the bident disappears into a black cloud “What are you doing walking out here at night all alone?” The girl questions before I scratched the back of my head with a sigh “Hercules and I watched the exotic dancers and I pushed him towards one and-“ “he didn’t like it” Aaron finishes my sentence as I nod, feeling guilty for it.

The two sighed but smiled a bit “Well let’s look for him together because Kagami and I are getting tired of watching Kleo and Roman drink” “what about Marie and Sunny?” I asked before he gave a tight grin “Yeah, they went on their own, exploring the festival to try all the food and merchandises. You know Sunny, he loves food and Marie loves collecting ancient artifacts” Kagami replied to which I nod in response “well, let’s get going” I turned around and followed the footsteps in the sand as the two followed from behind, holding each others hand while the warm night breeze blows against our skin.

God I felt like a third-wheel. I listened to them giggling and being all cute like a cheesy couple you see in those high school movies, kind of like To All The Boys I Loved Before. I on the other hand, am living a romantic drama where my love life is fucked up especially my sex life. Maybe I’m living the 50 shades of gray life with a sequel to Love Simon. 

The footprints soon disappears as the wind blows the sand “crap, now we don’t know where he went” I sighed before Aaron taps my shoulder “There’s no need” he pointed before I looked up to see the pyramid just ahead. The three of us approached the large pyramid as we looked up to see Hercules sitting at the top “you guys stay here, I’ll go talk to him” Aaron and Kagami nod as they watched me climb the many steps of the pyramid.

Man this was tiring. Never in my life have I walked this many steps. I approached the boy sitting at the top, watching the city from afar as the wind blew through his hair. The view looked peaceful. The moon up high in the sky that gave a glow along the sand and Nile River. 

I sat beside the boy as he rests his arms against his knees, saying nothing as his eyes just gazed at the moon. Even still, he looked handsome as ever. His face kissed by the moon light that made his eyes reflect the stars and moon “You can stop staring” he whispered silently before I looked away in embarrassment “I’m sorry, Hercules. I thought you would enjoy the dance” he keeps his eyes on the moon with no response which must mean he was mad. 

“I’m not mad” he stated before my eyes widened a little. Well, guess I was wrong. He sighed and gazed his eyes over towards me before I looked back into his “It’s just... I saw Trish...” he became silent, his eyes looking back to the moon as I watched the hurt in his eyes. I can feel and see the loneliness in him, the pain of losing someone you love. He took a deep breath in before pinching the bridge between his eyes and exhaling with a small chuckle “It’s just that I never had visions of her in a long time” he shrugged, crossing his arms before looking to the side.

“Maybe it’s because you can’t let go of her” he turns his head towards me with a confused look “And how would you know-“ “it’s because of everything you do, proving those that you can protect the ones you love because you couldn’t protect Trish” I stated before he stared into my eyes, seeing anger building up in him but sadness from the truth. He looks away in silence “Hercules, I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’ve been through but-“ “YEAH! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IV’E BEEN THROUGH” He snaps which quickly freighted me.

I could see his chest quickening, his breath growing in anger with his fist clutched together. his veins start to show from the amount of anger and stress bottled up in him, ready to explode. He took a brief moment to calm down “you don’t know what it feels like to have someone you love die in you hands” he looks at the palm of his hands, rough from how hard he trained which showed how much of a man he was. 

He watched as my hand went into his, feeling the comfort that calmed the raging flames in him “No, I don’t know how it feels like... but I know how lonely and hurt you are... just know that, I’ll always be here for you. I know you’ll always be here for me like you always do, like when you always stood up for me from those bullies back in elementary and junior high. Even though you started bullying me in high school” I mumbled the last part to which he cracked a smile and a laugh 

“Yeah, you can be an asshole here and there but that’s only when you‘re with your friends. When your not, you become a nice and loving guy. A real protective one.” I shrugged and he gave a faint smile “Sometimes we need to let the past go and focus on the present because it’s what affects the future” I stated with a small smile before he held tightly to my hand. We took a brief moment to look up at the moon before I stood up, his hand still holding onto mine “Well we should go. We have to leave early in the morning and I need as much sleep as possible” I sighed before turning around, feeling Hercules pulling me back. 

I bumped against his chest before looking at his eyes, his hand placed against my cheek and his other hand holding tightly to mine. He pulled me in before I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips pressed against mine. It was a long kiss that was followed by a few more passionate kisses that quickly arose me. Damn these tight black jeans. I could feel that he too was getting hard, brushing his bulge against mine as our kisses became rough. He unbuckles my belt and unzips my pants before I pushed away and took a moment to breathe “woah woah cowboy, take it easy. Let’s not do it on top of the fucking pyramid. Don’t you know that past pharaohs are buried in them?” I zipped up my leather jacket since it was getting colder. 

He just gave a playful smirk, unzipping my leather jacket as I tried to stop him “I like it when your shirtless, especially with the leather jacket. It makes you look badass and so much more hotter” he bit his lips as I scoffed and walked down the pyramid with him following right after. I swear, I can change a man in a snap.

Hercules and I approached Aaron and Kagami as they leaned against the entrance of the pyramid, Aaron teasing her against the stone walls as she smiled and pushed him off “Looks like you two seem...bored?” I smirked before Kagami pushes me to the side and walks back to the palace “I can say the same to you” Aaron whispers before pointing down to my pants with my belt unbuckled and unzipped. Shit, how could I forget? Hercules always gets me too carried away. I quickly zipped and buckled my pants before following them back to the palace.

Aaron quickly catches up after Kagami while Hercules and I walked beside each other, his hand touching mine before I held it tightly. Once we made it back to the palace we went back to our rooms and stopped at the doors “Well, see ya” I let go of his hand before opening my door, him following me inside my room “Hercules, you can’t stay with me” I stated clearly before he closes my door and pushes me towards the bed, stumbling on a few things along the way “Well whose going to wake you up if you have a nightmare?” He stated before pushing me down on the bed. He had a point there, so I didn’t bother to answer that question 

“Besides, we need to finish what we started” he whispered quietly with a smirk before my eyes widened a bit. He took a few steps back while he unties the golden rope wrapped round his waist. His eyes stabbing into mine with a killer smirk that made me gulped. He slowly revealed his skin, showing his broad shoulders before his robe drops completely. 

My eyes slowly examined his body, noticing every single detail of the outlines on his chest leading to his abs then to his throbbing junk. My eyes widened completely at the sight of his cock. Man it was big. Probably the same length and size like Colton’s. My cheeks instantly turn red from the sight as he bounces his pecs playfully with a wink to tease me

I slowly stood up from the edge of the bed and removed my leather jacket before throwing it to the side, nervous but excited for what to come. He returns to me as our lips passionately touched, his hand brushing against my bulge which quickly arose me. I moaned against his lips as he takes off my belt and throws it to the bed, saving it before he undos my pants which dropped to the floor. His eyes gazed into mine as we fall onto the bed, my hand on the sides of his face as we started to kiss roughly. 

I can feel my body starting to heat up with excitement along with my breath shaking from each kiss. My heart was pounding fast again, especially when his cock brushed against my bulge that was blocked by my briefs. I soon felt His hands taking my hands off his face as he grabs my belt, brushing it along by chest and abs “Woah, easy Hercules-“ he turns me around as I laid on my stomach, gripping my waist before pulling me to the edge. I know where this goes.

I turned my head to the side, feeling his lips against my back as they moved down. I soon felt a hard slap that made me wince from how hard he slapped my ass “Dude!” I groaned as he laughs a bit, slapping it more while I bury my face in the bed. He slowly strips off my briefs that revealed redness on my ass from how much he slapped it “Oh whoops, sorry” he chuckles a bit before he slips off the briefs and throws it to the side. I hate him so much. If just a few slaps made my ass red then I’m scared of what will happen if he pounds me.

I gulped in fear as I felt his rough hands gripping my cheeks, spreading them apart before slipping his tongue. I felt a shiver go through my spine just from his tongue slipping in and out and all over my cheeks, forcing a moan into the bed before feeling a few more slaps. he stops licking as he nibbles my cheeks which made me jump a bit from the weird sensation “looks like we’re good to go” he smiled as my eyes widened to what he said “good to go?” I gulped before hearing him spit.

He takes my arms and straps them together with my belt as I winced from how tight they were restrained “Don’t worry, I’ll go slow” he assured before I felt how secured my arms were together behind my back “now lift your ass up and spread those knees” he demanded as I did so without thinking. He ordered me to do things so much that I just did everything he wanted me to do. I felt his hands grip my ass cheek before rubbing it, preparing it for his stone hard cock as he jerks himself. 

He places his large tip against my hole before letting his spit drip onto it, using it as lube before he teases my hole with the tip of his cock “Tell me you want it” he ordered before I cocked an eyebrow “what?” he gripped the belt and pulled me up, his mouth close to my ear “Tell me..you want it” he repeated to which I gulped and nod “I want it” my voice shocked before he pushes me back to the bed “spread your legs more” he demanded. Jeez dude, how far do you want it spread?

I spread my legs farther apart before feeling his cock slip right in, slowly and smoothly which caught me off guard “A-Ah!” I winced to the pain as he slowly thrusted in and out, moaning in pleasure while I moaned in pain. This was different from doing it with Colton, mainly because my arms weren’t strapped. Hercules grips my waist as he thrusted every inch from the base to the tip, moaning in delight from how tight it was for him. I could feel my ass burn from the thickness of his shaft, every inch made my legs shake the harder he thrusted. Soon enough he started to pick up the pace as I moaned into the sheets, biting onto it to endure the pain. 

He grips the belt and pulls me back up before I felt his hand gripping my shoulder, pulling me back as he grunts and thrusts faster. I had nothing to bite on so I groaned loudly and moaned, my arms hurting from the belt. He pushes me back down before I felt him pull out, taking off the belt to which I gave a sigh of relief “You kinky fuck” I huffed against the bed as he laughs to what I said. He gave my ass a hard slap with the belt before turning me around to face him “You got a really tight ass. It makes me want to play with it more” he teases before he kisses my lips and lifts my legs around him.

He pulls away and slowly sticks his cock back into my ass before returning back to my lips, grinding slowly as I moaned against his lips. He slowly pulls back as I tugged on his bottom lips and smirked playfully “I want to play more with you too” I teased back before he bites his lips excitedly. He wraps his arm under mine as I wrapped mine around his, feeling him grind harder with each thrust that sent shivers up my spine. He buries his face into my neck as he nibbles it and leaves a hickey before I moaned to the tickling sensation that made me laugh.

The bed started to shake as he thrusted faster, the springs squeaking louder as the bed frame hits against the wall. He moaned into my mouth as he tried to kiss my lips but was too carried away by almost reaching his limit. I wrapped my legs tighter as he thrusted faster, groaning into my ear as I whispered everything he wanted to hear. He let out a final groan before shoving it all it, feeling my ass filling from a warm sensation. I winced and clutched my jaw as he gave a shivering moan and huffed. Both of our bodies dripping sweat before he unwraps his arms and looks down at my cock.

I threw my head back against the pillow, taking in deep breaths before feeling his hands around my shaft “Hercules what are you-“ I was cut off by a moan as he jerked me off and kissed my neck, sending shivers all over. It felt good. So damn good. Soon enough I cummed all over. My cum all over my abs and in his hands “Holy crap, Atlas” he chuckles playfully as I did the same.

I watched him look at his cum covered hand, wondering what he was going to do. His eyes gazed into mine with a seductive look. He licked the cum off his hand which made his tongue covered with it, leaning in towards me as he makes out with me. This was the most kinky thing I’ve ever seen. I made out with him as my cum covered both of our lips and mouths. He chuckles and slowly pulls out his cock from my ass, his cum leaking out as he caressed my thighs with his big hands. 

I felt like I couldn’t feel my legs from all the ass pounding, that’s how crazy strong Hercules was. He laid beside me as I wiped my mouth with towel on the nightstand, feeling his cum still leaking out my ass. He looks up at the ceiling   
and smiled with satisfaction with his hands behind his head “That was great” he chuckles before I throw the towel to his face and he wipes the cum of his mouth.

He threw the towel to the side and saw that I was already on top of him “Can’t get enough?” He smirked playfully before I placed a kiss on his lips “I didn’t get to taste you yet” his eyes widened a bit with interest “oh?” He bit his lips more excitedly as he makes himself comfortable on the bed. I made my way down until I met face-to-face with his cock that had cum on it. I took a taste of it before swallowing it off which made him moan. I decided to tease him a bit, jerking him off and sucking his balls that made him moan even more.

After a while I placed it in my mouth and slowly brought my head down to the base where he groaned and gasped “Holt shit...” it sounded like I took his breath away. After a few sucks and his hand pushing my head, he bursts his load into my throat that caught me off guard. His hand grips my hair as he keeps my head close, forcing me to swallow as I did so. I felt his grip loosened, pushing off his cock as I coughed. His cum hangs on my lips as took a moment to catch my breath “come here” he smiled before I approached his lips and made out with him. 

After the kissing session we both laid with each other, admiring each other’s faces as we caressed each other’s cheek. Damn, he’s making me really fall in love with him right now. He pulls me in for a cuddle with our foreheads touching and his leg over mine. I felt so warm inside, especially in his arms. I can’t compare him with Colton because they’re the same. I love them both equally. But Jewelia takes the win because without her I would have been dead. 

I know Colton and Hercules knows of my relationship with her, yet they don’t bother about it. Maybe they’re trying to prove to me that they’re worthy for me. A competition between the two to prove who was the better alpha. If I’m being honest, I want both. No, I want all three. I think I can keep these three relationships stable. Only if I can keep it on the down low and not get anyone mad. 

Soon enough, Hercules was fast asleep as he snored with his big arms still wrapped around me. Damn it, I’m literally suffocating just by him cuddling me. It’s like a python that won’t let go of it’s prey. I sighed and just closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep. The sound of Hercules’s snore fades away as I fell into the dream state. 

My dream revealed a forest, covered in dense fog and temperatures dropped to a chill. I looked around the foggy area of trees, calling out for anyone out there. My voice echos as I traveled the area of the foggy forest “Atlas” a manly voice echos before cackling “Pathetic Mortal, thinking he can become a demigod” Helios’s voice echos before I looked around for where he was, only seeing fog and trees “He’ll die for his actions, along with his friends.” Oceanus adds. Where the hell are they? Where the hell am I?

Soon, both of my arms became restrained as I looked at what had restrained them. A rope of fire and a rope made of water. The two had revealed themselves from the fog as they had devilish grins plastered on their faces “Atlas Stone, you may have imprisoned us in your body but just how long can you keep us in?” Oceanus pulls the rope as I groaned from pain “Our brother Iapetus will release us and show you real pain and torture” Helios pulls his rope as the fire scorches my skin. The two kick my legs as I fell onto my knees, groaning in pain before looking up to see a large black figure in dark armor like a knight.

The black knight raises his large ax as my eyes widened “NO WAIT!” the knight strikes his ax as I blacked out and gasped awake, breathing heavily before Hercules calms me down by rubbing my back “Atlas, you okey?” He asks before I wiped the sweat off my face and nod “Y-Yeah... just another nightmare” I replied before getting out of the bed. I approached my backpack to take my pills, swallowing them with a gulp before shoving the pouch back into my bag “Are you sure they work on you?” He asks before I laid back into the bed and turned my back to him “Not really, but I just take them” I sighed before feeling his arms wrapping around me.

I felt a bit more safer with him cuddling me from behind, but that won’t save me from my dreams. I can still hear Helios and Oceanus screaming in my head, raging and evil voices that wouldn’t go away. Damn it, this is getting harder for me. If I sleep I can die and get badly tortured by the two annoying Titans. If I stay awake I’ll lose energy and pass out where I could die. Either way, I’m dead. 

I held my black tourmaline necklace -that Esmerelda gave me- praying to it silently for it to help protect me. The black pendant stone released a black mist which instantly made me feel oddly numb in my hand. I felt light and calm, feeling much more safer. I closed my eyes and prayed that it would keep me feeling like this for the rest of the night. And it did.


End file.
